


Awaken, Warrior

by Innercityisis



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Good Loki, Hydra (Marvel), Infinity Gems, Karaoke, M/M, Magic and Science, Magical Steve, Music, Mythology - Freeform, Smartass Loki, new wave madness, sexy steve, shameless flirting, smartass Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 55,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innercityisis/pseuds/Innercityisis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the things that made Steve Rogers special, no one would have guessed that his true purpose would make life as Captain America seem like a small thing in comparison.  </p><p>A fic in which Loki seeks redemption, long locked doors are blown wide open, and two people inadvertently help each other realize their full potential while trying to save the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When I found out Loki was getting his own comic book I was over the moon. I began grabbing the issues and was thrilled to discover that the writers seemed to take a lesson from all of us fanfiction writers and gave us a kinder, gentler, more accessible Loki. It also gave me an idea for a great fic. This one takes place a few years after the events of the first Avengers movie. For the purposes of the story, everyone lives in the tower with the exception of Loki, who still lives close by. Most of this fic is already written and I wanted to put up something new since the other is coming to a close. Enjoy! And as always, thanks for reading.

New Legends for old. That was the deal the All-Mother had offered him on the fateful day in which he'd stood before the three goddesses. A lifetime of foul deeds and the god of Mischief had been given the chance to purge his cosmic record. It was more than Loki deserved, even he could admit that. Still, he had jumped at the offer and gladly taken the mission that the All-Mother had given him. That it involved going to Stark Tower meant little. The Avengers were a fun lot. Well, except for that Hulk. Loki had already been tossed around like a ragdoll once by that beast and had no desire to have it done a second time. That Avenger, he preferred to give a wide berth.

Stepping out into the Midgardian night and equipped with the Seven League Boots that he'd liberated from the Ljosalfar of Alfheim (they were far too self entitled to appreciate them) and a lovely coat made with shadow thread from Svartlafheim, Loki was able to race up the side of the massive building completely invisible to the naked eye. The Trickster laughed as the wind moved through his recently trimmed hair. Using magic always felt so good.

As he passed by one of the tower's large windows, Loki froze. He could hear Thor's voice just on the other side and from the sound of things, his brother was deep in his cups and verbally abusing the help. Loki sighed. It was their youth all over again.

“More mead,” demanded Thor, holding out his large, empty goblet.

“Master Thor....with the greatest respect, Sir, I rather think you've had enough.” 

Thor's blond head turned in the servant's direction and the man paled at the fearsome expression on the Thunder god's face. “I shall tell you when I've had enough,” Thor rumbled dangerously. Now.....More. Mead.

The servant fled back into the kitchen and Loki continued to watch from the window. He frowned as Thor raised his head and began scenting the air. 

“I smell something,” he rumbled. “I smell...a shifty little rat.” Thor suddenly turned and wild blue eyes locked onto green. “Come here rat!”

Miljonir broke through the glass and suddenly Loki was falling. He passed several floors on the way down and it was then that he spotted the arrow rocketing towards his face. The tip expanded and Loki saw then that it was no ordinary arrow, but a grappling hook. He seized hold and his rapid descent came to a sudden halt. Gradually he was pulled into the window and once faced with the stern countenances of Hawkeye and Black Widow, the god of mischief began to wonder if he would have been better off had it actually been the wounding kind of arrow.

He waved at the two heroes, wiggling his fingers. “Umm, hello Avengers. We really have to stop meeting like this.”

Two sets of eyes narrowed. Loki understood. Once upon a time, Thor had been exiled to Midgard and had opted to spend his time playing the role of the hero. So Loki, still smarting over what had transpired on Asgard in regards to his kingship, had opted to step into the role of villain. But the gods are creatures of Magic, creatures of Story and, therefore, must be careful which roles they step into. The God of Mischief became the God of Evil and many had suffered as a result. At the time, Loki had cared little. He'd become so full of rage that it was burning it's way through his very soul and he had made a lot of sacrifices to stop that burning. Mostly other people. And now that he sought redemption it was easier to see things from the perspective of those who had thwarted his attempts at total domination. It was why he would have been willing to take that arrow to the face.

Black Widow's eyes were cold as she surveyed him. “It's _Loki_ ,” she spat "He's still wanted for breaking into a SHIELD helicarrier, incapacitating one of our top agents and stealing a vital magical artifact. Not to mention numerous other crimes...”

Loki's smile was sheepish as he shrugged. “All in the past, I assure you. I'm a changed god. A lovable scamp with a heart of gold, here on a purely friendly visit.”

“You are not my friend, Loki.” This from Thor who had chosen that precise moment to enter the room flanked by Captain America and Iron Man. A very normal looking Bruce Banner brought up the rear. Thor's blue eyes were cold. “You are my brother, for all my sins. And you are a serpent with two tongues. Why are you here, foul one?”

Smirking, Loki approached his brother. “Well, I never could lie to you, Thor. I'm actually here as an undercover operative for the All-mother. You know, all in the cause of niceness and puppies and sunshine. It's a top-secret spy type thing.” Loki put his finger to his lips. “Shh! Don't tell anyone.” 

Thor gave a low growl in response but Loki chose ignore it and continue. “Anyway, you remember when your _friends_ stole your DNA and cloned it into a murderous monster? You know, that whole unpleasantness?”

Iron Man spoke up quickly. “Do we really need to bring all that up again--” But Loki was having too much fun.

“And you remember how Tony Stark --your _friend_ \-- promised he'd absolutely, positively, definitely, no-crossed-fingers, _wipe_ that DNA data from his systems? And that he'd never dream of using it again _ever, ever_ , cross his battery powered heart?” He looked toward the other Avengers and smiled. “Weeeeeell...."

Thor's look was positively murderous, “Stark....I swear to you, if he speaks true...” 

Stark's brown eyes widened. “If he-- Thor, C'mon! It's Loki! He's lied to you thousands of--” 

“He's never pretended not to,” said Thor. “Unlike you, _betrayer_.” 

“Alright now. Simmer down, Thor.” This from Captain America, who was giving Loki an oddly assessing look. 

As the volatile energy in the room began to gather in a perfect storm of hostility, Loki saw this as the perfect opportunity to make his escape. It was Hawkeye who noticed the retreating figure first. 

“Guys, he's getting away –guys?” 

No one was listening. They were too busy trying to diffuse the escalating situation between Iron Man and Thor, who was growing more aggressive with each passing second. The thunder god pointed miljonir threateningly. “I say thee nay!! Your armor will serve this day as your coffin, Stark!” 

Iron Man readied his repulsors. “Thor, I don't know what your problem is but you've been asking for this all week!” 

Captain America was speaking again. “Tony, Thor, please. If we could all just sit down and--” 

“Aww, the hell with it,” said Clint, drawing back his bow. “Watch me nail that fancy coat to the wall.” 

“Clint, wait...” This from Natasha. “I don't see Bruce anywhere..” 

Clint had already fired his arrow when he realized his error. He turned and was faced with the reality that he'd been tricked. “Oh no.” 

Loki was already out of the room when the arrow sank home in the good doctor's shoulder. Ah misdirection. What sweet chaos it could bring. 

With all the yelling and snapping and....Hulk-smashing going on in the common area, no one was worried about what was going on several floors above. Loki smiled as he took in the many monitors that made up the famous Avengers database. They had spared no expense. Whistling a festive melody, he sauntered up to the large keyboard. For anyone else, breaching the incredibly sophisticated computers of one Tony Stark would have been nearly impossible. Not for Loki, however. Machines were even easier to trick than people. Within minutes, he'd found the necessary data. The Trickster grimaced when he saw the picture of his old self on the screen. The Loki that was. The Loki that had _burned_. So many files, so many stories. Their gravity pulled at him, determined to crush him back into the shape of what he no longer was. He purged them from the system with relish. 

“I am more than that,” he said softly. “Whether you like it or not.” 

“Trust me,” said the voice of Iron Man. “We don't.” 

Loki turned and once again he was faced with the assembled Avengers. His smiled in what he hoped was a disarming way. “I don't suppose you all would be willing too settle this over a nice meal.” 

Thor's expression was the darkest he'd ever seen it. “Kill him.” 

Captain America looked at his teammate then. “What?” 

Thor didn't spare him so much as a glance. “Now.” 

“Avengers don't kill,”said the Captain reasonably. “Not if there's another--” 

“I'll do it then,” said the Thunder god, shoving him aside. “As I should have when father tracked him into our home like so much goat's-muck. Just one swing of my hammer and....” Thor frowned as he stared down at the now immovable miljonair. “Why is it so damned heavy?” 

Captain America looked at Loki then, his vivid blue eyes practically glowing in the subdued light of the computer room as they tried to make sense of the situation. Loki shot him a wink and a kiss and mouthed the words _trust me_. 

“To Hel with it!” Bellowed Thor suddenly, leaving his hammer where it sat. “My bare hands! I'll knock off his head with my bare--” He ran at Loki then but the Trickster evaded him easily. He spun off of Thor's side so that he ended up behind him and the Thunder god screamed as Gram's blade sank home in his back, emerging from his broad chest, bright as the daylight. The Avengers moved to advance but were halted by Captain America. He looked at Loki expectantly. The Trickster would later brood for many hours about that look. 

Lightning sparked from the blade and Thor both. Gram -- once held by Sigurd, first hero of Asgard—was a sword of ancient magic, bathed in the blood of a thousand dragons. It was a sword of Truth. To suffer the blade was to suffer the truths one always denied ones self. It always hurts. Sometimes it even kills. But sometimes, it can save a life. 

Loki watched as an evil looking red vapor began to flow from Thor's eyes, nose, mouth and the wound in his chest. He could hear his brother's struggle. "Just hang in a bit longer, dear Thor. It will all be over soon." 

Thor's voice was strained and guttural as his large hands clawed at the air. “Out, damn you! Get out! You will be part of me no longer!” 

The vapor grew thicker and once it was a malignant looking cloud floating in front of Thor's face, Loki pulled Gram from his body with a mighty heave. Thor bellowed and dropped to his knees as Loki took a moment and pulled a small, rune inscribed jar from his coat pocket. He unscrewed the lid. The red vapor was quickly pulled toward the container and once all of it had been captured, Loki quickly closed it, sealing the malevolence within. 

“There!" said the Trickster brightly. "Snug as a bug in a rug. An astonishingly terrifying bug, mind you,” Loki chuckled. He felt buoyant. This hero stuff wasn't too bad. “You know, I rather think I just saved the--” His next words never had a chance to be uttered as Loki had turned his head to look at the gathered heroes but had instead met the mighty fist of one pissed off Hulk. 

Loki would have surely collided with some hard surface as a result, had he not been caught in the powerful arms of one Captain America. Those baby blue eyes were large as they gazed down at Loki and the Trickster couldn't help but notice how full and red the Captain's lips were. Those lush lips were moving but Loki was having trouble hearing the words over the ringing in his skull. 

He smiled as he brought his hand to rest on the side of Steve Rogers' face. The Captain's skin was very warm. “My hero,” Loki said softly, and everything went black. 

_****_

Loki's eyes traveled around his cell for a good minute before coming to rest on his brother. Thor looked tired, but he was also much less confrontational so that was a plus. Loki took a sip from the beer that Thor had brought him and grimaced at the stab of pain that ricocheted through the left side of his face. It would take some time yet for the damage done by the Hulk to completely heal. Thor saw Loki's obvious discomfort and sighed. 

“I spoke on your behalf, brother, but Midgard's laws are as they are, and you did create a most terrible slash upon their internet.” 

Loki rolled his eyes and then immediately wished he hadn't. “I hacked their internet, Thor. It's different, although I _have_ done the other thing too.” 

Thor was staring down at his lap. “Loki, I know what you did for me. If not for you I would have lost myself. I would have become base-- a bully and a fool.” He looked at Loki then. “I...I _was_ that bully when we were young. I know I hurt you. Sometimes I wonder if I've truly changed. If the distance I have come is not a convenient lie I tell myself. A trick." 

Loki raised an eyebrow at his brother's new found frankness. “Perhaps. Perhaps that's true for us all. But let us swallow the lie, brother. Let us take ourselves for all we're worth. Because in the end, it's the only trick worth playing.” 

Thor smiled for the first time since entering Loki's cell. It stripped years from his bearded face. “Well spoken.” He retried and raised his own, previously untouched bottle. “Tell me now, is there time for me to have a drink with you before your inevitable escape?” 

Loki smiled. “Always, Thor. Always.” 

_****_

_Several months later_

Thor raised his wineglass in the air. It was his third one of the night, having shattered the first two in his powerful fist. “A toast! To my dear brother and his return to good graces.” 

Though most of the dinner guests were reluctant participants, Steve genuinely felt celebratory as he raised his glass and said, “Cheers.” His eyes made contact with Loki's and he gave him what he hoped was a friendly smile. Loki didn't return it. Thor had planned this little dinner party (in spite of Tony's objections) to thank his brother for freeing him from the grip of that malevolent spirit, but his brother didn't seem to be having a very good time. In fact, he seemed downright melancholy in his tailored black suit. Funny thing was, no one seemed to notice. Most of them were too busy eying him with suspicion or in Tony's case, open hostility. After all, memories were long and even though the Trickster seemed to be on the path toward redemption, most people were unwilling to forgive the untold damage that the god of Mischief had caused to New York and parts beyond. Steve knew with certainty that he would have been among them had he not been there the night Loki performed an exorcism on his brother. Steve still remembered his words. 

_Trust me_

Was trusting himeven possible? He wasn't sure but something within him wanted to find out. Loki could be a powerful ally and if Steve had to be the one to help build the bridge then so be it. Sighing, he picked up a plate holding a slice of cake and made his way toward Loki. He was standing by the large glass doors that led out to the penthouse roof. When he turned at Steve's approach, the soldier tried not to be unnerved by the luminous green eyes that bore into his. Steve held up the plate as a sort of peace offering. “Care for some cake? It has your face on it.” 

Loki just stared at him as sipped from his champagne glass. Steve's eyes strayed to the Trickster's black painted fingernails. 

“I could do yours if you like,” said Loki once he pulled the glass away from his lips. 

Steve chuckled. “I think I'll pass.” 

A familiar smirk bloomed on the Trickster's face. “Too late.” 

Steve raised his hand and his eyes widened at the sight of his own black nails. Loki smiled for the first time all evening and he tried not to notice how attractive the guy was now that he wasn't so crazy. He didn't succeed. 

Loki twirled his finger around the rim of his glass, his eyes sparkling with humor. “You know, on second thought, I think you're more suited for blue.” 

Steve chuckled as he looked down at his now blue nails. He looked back at Loki. “Are you done having fun at my expense?” 

A dark eyebrow raised. “You're not angry?” 

Steve shook his head. “Not really, no. I mean, I might be if you don't change them back to normal, but I think I can tolerate blue fingernails. For a little while anyway.” 

Loki gave Steve a long, considering look. Finally, he traded his wineglass for the slice of cake. “You're not like the rest of these mortals, are you, Captain?” 

Steve shrugged. “Well, aside from the obvious, I'd like to think I was still that kid from Brooklyn. Sometimes, though, I worry that _he_ died when that plane went into the ice.” 

Loki seemed to consider his words. Finally, he said, “Surreal, isn't it? To die and be reborn. Having tried it myself recently, I can't say I'd recommend it.” 

“I hear ya," said Steve. "So how does all of that work, anyway?” 

“Well, essentially I'm given top-secret missions from the All-mother and for each one I accomplish, one of my many many crimes is stricken from the record books. It's not so easy as merely purging one's file from a computer database, but then I always did love a challenge.” Loki looked at Steve then and fire danced in the depths of those vivid green eyes. 

“That's good,” said Steve, clearing his suddenly dry throat. He looked at the two empty glasses in his hand and wished to God that one of them had at least _something_ at the bottom. “Well if the opportunity to work with the Avengers comes up, I really hope you'll take it. We could use someone with your special brand of _expertise_.” 

Loki snorted. “Trying to turn me into a team player, Captain? You should know by now that I definitely do _not_ play well with others. Though I will say, there are certain instances where I would definitely be willing to.....pair up.” His compelling green eyes were heavy with meaning and Steve didn't even notice the glass falling from his hand until the fragile flute shattered on the hardwood. 

_****_

Loki didn't think Steve Rogers could get more adorable even if he tried. Just a little harmless innuendo and the normally stalwart and unflappable soldier couldn't even hold onto his wine glass. He couldn't help but grin as Steve mumbled apologies and attempted to pick up the shards. Loki could have vanished the broken glass with a wave of his hand but he was having too good a time watching Captain America flounder. 

Amused, the Trickster spooned a piece of the chocolate spongecake into his mouth and it was then that he saw it. Glittering on the back of Steve's hand like some sort of mythical tattoo, was something that the god of Mischief was more intimate with than any of the lovers he had ever known. Magic. 

_****_

Steve was in the kitchen finishing up the dinner dishes when he heard a throat clear behind him. He looked up and was surprised to find Loki standing in the doorway. “Loki." Steve turned back to the sink. "I thought you'd gone home already.” 

“Soon,” he said. “First I wanted to have a quick look at something.” 

Steve rinsed the last of the cups. “Anything I can help with?” 

“Yes, actually.” Loki sidled up to him and suddenly Steve was very aware of the other man's presence. He smelled like expensive cologne and something else. Something.... wilder.

Loki leaned in so that his lips were close to Steve's ear when he said. “This may sound strange, Captain, but I was wondering if I might have a look at your hand.” 

Steve was rinsing the soap from the sponge and struggling not to shiver as Loki's breath caressed his jawline. “Sure, but on one condition." 

He raised an eyebrow. “Which would be?” 

Steve let the sponge that he was holding fall back into the water. He turned and smiled. “You have to call me by my name.” 

Loki struggled to keep his own smile in check. “Alright, _Steve_.” He then held out his own hand. “Now, if you would.” 

_****_

Steve didn't ask why Loki wanted to see his hand. Though he'd never admit it out loud, this secretly pleased the Trickster. It was the second time that Steve had shown faith in him. Very few would trust the god of Mischief so easily, but then, the good Captain seemed to be in a class all by himself. 

After a quick dry with a paper towel, Steve placed his hand in his and Loki did his best to ignore how warm it was. Instead, he turned it over and focused his concentration on the shimmering symbol that he'd spotted earlier. Loki's eyes widened as the image revealed itself and realization dawned. It was a spell. And stranger still, the spell was Asgardian in nature. The Trickster frowned. He wasn't at all sure of it's purpose but he knew one of Odin's knots when he saw one. The function of the knot was to insure that the spell would not be activated until it's weaver desired. The bindings on this one were especially intricate and would have to be unraveled carefully if he wanted to know it's secrets. 

Loki stood, lost in his own fascination as he contemplated the complex puzzle of twists and turns. Loops of magic doubled back over itself many times over, and that was _before_ you got to the good part. The spell itself. _Who in the Hel would want to put a spell on Captain America of all people?_

“Uh, Loki?” 

“Hmm?" 

“Is there something up with my hand I need to know about?” 

Loki snapped out of his scrutiny and found those blue eyes watching him. A puzzled frown marred an otherwise perfect forehead and he smiled because smiling at Steve was easy. Too easy. “Actually there is,” he said. 

_****_

He pulled Steve's hand even closer and began to trace invisible circles on his skin. The circles were very light at first, but Loki's pressure on his skin began to gradually increase. The pace of his breathing picked up ever so slightly and Steve began to feel a tingling sensation in the tips of his fingers. After a moment it began slithering it's way upward until it had moved past his wrist. The tingling spread towards his shoulder by way of his forearm. Steve attempted to pull away but the grip that held him, while not painful, was definitely firm. 

“Almost done, Steve,” whispered Loki. “Trust me.” He looked up from his task and his eyes were smouldering with something otherworldly. The smile he sent Steve's way did things to him that the Soldier would think long and hard about later. 

“What are you doing?” Steve asked, feeling just a little anxious. The tingling didn't hurt but it was....odd. Like pins and needles but warmer. He didn't think Loki was trying to hurt him but he was definitely doing _something_. 

“I'm unlocking a door.” 

“What kind of door?” 

“I don't know. I didn't put it there.” 

“So why open it, then?” asked Steve. Loki's finger began to move faster. He caught another whiff of the Trickster's cologne and as he studied the way his dark hair brushed along his jaw, Steve could almost feel the pattern. Almost see it in his mind's eye. He was seconds away from attempting to pull away again when Loki's grip suddenly loosened. 

“There,” he said with finality and ran a hand through his hair. “All finished.” 

Steve felt more lost than ever. “ _What's_ all finished?” 

“I'm not sure exactly, but I am looking forward to seeing what happens next.” And with that Loki was gone, leaving a bewildered Steve to wonder what the hell just happened. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have been set into motion and Steve pays a visit to an old friend

_So much light, so much...power._

Steve screamed as the fire of a thousand suns burned through his body and settled deep into his bones. At first he thought he was back in Dr. Erskine's capsule, but as the soul searing, golden light filled him, he knew that this was something different. There was no restriction of movement this time, no needle sharp agony. This was more like a fullness that felt on the verge of bursting through his skin.

There was someone there, just out of his field of vision. Steve reached out, seeking aid, but the closer he tried to get, the further away the presence got. The only thing that seemed to reach him was a harsh glare that felt as if it were passing judgement on him. Ancient eyes were taking his measure and though he had no idea why, Steve wanted to be seen as strong by those eyes. Capable.

 

When the soldier sat up abruptly in bed, sweat soaked and tingling all over, it was still dark out. 

_That was some dream,_ he thought to himself as he pulled the covers back. His nerves were singing as he practically bounded out of bed and began to dress for his morning run. While he waited for the elevator, he bounced on the balls of his feet. By the time he reached the main lobby, he was half jogging. Once outside, Steve took off like a shot, and the world was reduced to a passing streak of color and noise as Captain America essentially sprinted through all of midtown Manhattan with little effort on his part.

By the time Steve got back to the tower, he'd barely made a dent in the energy coursing though him. He headed for the training floor, fully intending to spend an hour or two hitting the heavy bag, but when he turned the corner and spotted Thor warming up in one of the reinforced gyms, Steve had a better idea. He smiled. 

Thor noticed him approaching and returned the smile with one of his own. "Captain!" He stood from his stretch and Steve was reminded again just how large the other man was. This would be fun. "I have never seen you in the gymnasium this early. To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

Steve shrugged. "I dunno, I guess I was just feeling extra energetic this morning. You up for a spar?"

A toothy grin split the thunder god's face and one would have thought that he'd asked him for something far more special. "Why, Captain, this is the first time you have offered such a thing. Whatever the reason, I will not question it. It is not often I get to train with anyone but the Hulk in such a way. I'd be delighted."

****

Ten rounds later, Steve's chest was heaving a he lay stretched out on the gymnasium floor. His clothes were soaked and there was a delicious energy coursing through his well worked muscles. He stared up at Thor who was smiling brightly and offering him a hand. He too was soaked nearly to the skin and showing signs of an intense workout. The two grasped each other at the forearms and Thor pulled, clapping Steve on the shoulder once he got to his feet.

Thor was beaming. "You fought like and Asgardian warrior today, Steven. It was most unexpected. You should be proud."

Steve _was_ proud. He was positively swelling with it as he made his way back to his floor. He'd _never_ been able to get a piece of his teammate like that before. At one point, Thor had begun to rush him, bombarding Steve with his considerable strength and technique. It appeared to be working, but the Soldier had faked him out by dropping his defenses. When the Thunder god had gone for the trap and assumed Steve was leaving himself open, he'dd followed up with a counterattack that sent a flurry of blows along Thor's left side. Thor had gone to his knees, grunting in pain and Steve had stood there momentarily shocked. He'd never felled the mighty Thor before. It was a pretty surreal feeling. From there, things continued to get more interesting, with him and Thor alternating in their wins. By the tenth round, Steve had finally begun to feel the strain and it was easy for the Asgardian to clip him behind the knees, leveling him. Steve hit the floor hard but it was a pain he could deal with. Overall, he felt amazing

He was still smiling to himself when he entered his bedroom and found Loki stretched out across his bed like an overgrown cat dressed in leather black leather. The Soldier's smile didn't falter as Loki took in his messy appearance and raised a dark eyebrow.

"I just finished sparring with your brother," Steve explained.

"And let me guess," said Loki. "you knocked him on his ass a surprising amount of times and came closer than you ever have to beating him."

Steve grabbed a towel and blotted his face. "Yes, actually. How'd you know?"

Loki shrugged a single shoulder. "Call it a lucky guess." and began to pick at a loose thread on Steve's comforter. 

"Well, not that I don't enjoy a nice visit and all, but was there something specific that brought you here today, Loki?"

Green eyes sparkled at him as that familiar smirk appeared. Loki sat up and tucked his long legs beneath him. "There was, actually, though perhaps you'd be more comfortable discussing it were you not wearing garments reeking of yours and my brother's sweat. Why not have a shower, Steven. Not to worry. I'll wait."

****

A handful of minutes and a hot shower later, Steve was admittedly more comfortable. He pulled on his boxers and then doubled up with a towel around his waist. Another went around his neck and when Steve walked back to his bedroom, sure enough, Loki was still there. His leather coat was gone and in it's place was a very soft looking v-neck sweater that hugged his lean frame. The shade of green made Loki's eyes pop. Not to soften things up too much, Loki completed the ensemble with a tight leather pants that were covered in straps and buckles and a pair of tall, heavy boots. Steve was absolutely _not_ staring at the way the supple looking material hugged hugged those long legs of his, or better still, that ass. 

Clearing his throat, he walked purposefully over to his chest of drawers and retrieved a fresh t-shirt. "So are you ready to reveal the purpose of your visit?"

Loki spoke behind him. "Tell me something, Captain. Did your Dr. Erskine ever mention anything about Norse mythology in regards to his own work?"

"Not that I remember," said Steve. "Doc Erskine didn't go into too much detail about the serum with me and seems to have taken all of his biggest secrets about it to the grave." Steve tugged on the t-shirt, removed the towel and quickly reached for a pair of jeans. When he turned back to Loki, the other man was chewing his bottom lip, seemingly lost in contemplation. "Why do you ask?"

"After I left you last night, something troubled me. I was doing a bit of reading and I believe I may have traced the source of the enchantment inscribed on your hand."

"Enchantment?" Steve looked at the appendage in question. It seemed pretty normal to him. 

Loki, of course, was the picture of innocence. "Oh yes, didn't I tell you?" He pushed those long legs out so that they dangled over the side of the bed. "It seems that _that_ ," he gestured to Steve's hand, "is part of a larger, more complex spell. It's original purpose was to harness the power of the realms to create the perfect warriors. Champions who were meant to not only protect a single realm but all of them. These mythical men are the Warriors of Odr." Loki spilled off the bed in a single, smooth movement and sauntered closer. He took Steve's hand in his own, turning it over to study. "It would seem that you might be even more special than any of us realized, Steven Rogers."

Steve swallowed, Loki's proximity doing funny things to his stomach. "But you just said this was part of a larger spell. Who says I even have the rest of it?"

"I doubt the hand of Odin would have worked without all of the other components in place," said Loki.

"Hand of Odin?"

The Trickster smiled. "Catchy, is it not? The devotees of Odin were once given the Odr as a gift. It is the will to power, ecstasy, fury and inspiration. To fight with the Odr is to fight with poetry."

"Like Thor does."

Loki chuckled. "Oh you have never seen Thor when he is in the fullest throes of it. When he is _berserksgangr_. It is frighteningly beautiful in it's savagery. No man can stand against him."

"And these Odr warriors?"

"Living embodiments of that and so much more." Loki gave him a long look and Steve felt himself flushing beneath the his scrutiny. 

He gently pulled away and used gathering the wet towels as an excuse to put some distance between himself and the other man. "So the rest of this spell," he said after a minute, "How many parts are there total?"

"Well according to the lore, the warriors took the power of five different realms. Asgard, Vanaheim, Alfheim, Muspelheim and Jotunheim. Each realm had it's own specific strengths and the Odr warriors were somehow able to channel them all through themselves and into a force of true power."

"How?"

"Of that I am unsure," said Loki. "I spent all of last night looking into this and found very little among my own volumes. There is always Odin's library but I would rather not involve the 'Rents in this whole affair. Are you certain the doctor left no notes? Not even a journal left in the care of a loved and trusted one?"

Steve frowned, thinking. "I don't know anything about the Dr. having anyone like that, but I know someone who might." Give me a couple of days to do some inquiring.

****

Two days later Steve was in Connecticut. He hated nursing homes. They were often dreary and depressing places where the doctors wore plastic smiles and the residents shuffled around the grounds in various states of living death. Magnolia Glenn, however, was among the better ones he'd visited. A fact that comforted him when he considered who lived there. The people here seemed in good spirits overall and the nurses were genuinely warm and pleasant. They were always glad to see Steve, as were many of Magnolia's residents. On some days Steve would stay late and talk about the old days with the vets. On others, he did arts and crafts with some of the gals. On this day, though, he only had eyes for one person. 

The soldier adjusted his tie and neatened up the floral arrangement he'd brought with him. These visits always made him so anxious. He never knew just how much Peggy would remember. Sometimes it would be a lot. Other times she would look at him like she'd never even seen him before. Steve hoped for the former today. It was always good when he got to glimpse that familiar warmth in her eyes and see that smile that was still just as beautiful after seventy long years. When the nurse informed him that it was okay to go into her room, Steve readied himself. He walked over to the door, gently turned the handle and went inside.

Peggy sat at a table beside a large window overlooking the downstairs courtyard. Her head turned at his entrance and Steve watched with relief as recognition dawned.

"I hope you've got some quality Scotch hidden in that bouquet, soldier boy."

Steve chuckled. "Now you know I can't bring that kind of stuff in here, Pegs. What would the nurses say?"

"I'd like to think with all that I've done for this country, at the very least I should be able to get a drink when I want one." She said with mild indignation. Peggy sighed. "But I suppose it's just as well. I have a rather annoying bridge partner and I would hate for the drink to give me a loose tongue."

Steve removed wilting flowers from a nearby vase and replaced them with the fresh ones he'd brought. "Still a spitfire after all these years, huh?"

"Some days," said Peggy tiredly. "Other days it's just enough to be able to get to the bathroom without breaking a bone." She looked at him and her eyes were fond. "And here you are, looking just as beautiful and vital as you did the day I lost you. Tell me, what brings you all the way up to Connecticut to see an old spy?"

"Oh you know I don't need a reason to come and see you, Pegs." Shrewd brown eyes watched him expectantly and Steve buckled beneath their weight. "Okay, fine. I came because I wanted to know if you could remember if Dr. Erskine ever had a special person in his life. Someone he might have left his personal papers to."

Peggy frowned slightly "All that HYDRA hadn't stolen, the government seized not long after Abraham's death. _Although_ ," She seemed to think on it. "there _was_ a young woman whom we'd arranged safe passage for. Clara, I think her name was. It's been years but SHIELD may still have her information on file." Peggy smiled then and all the years seemed to fall away. She was back to being that gorgeous brunette who'd knocked Steve for a loop. "We were doing great work back then, Steven. You were Abraham's crowning achievement. He had such high hopes for you. He said that you would be like a gift from the gods themselves."

In light of recent developments, Steve wasn't exactly sure he was comfortable with that revelation so he quickly changed the subject. Another twenty or so minutes passed and when it became obvious that the visit had begun to tax the former SHIELD agent, Steve helped Peggy back to her bed. She was already dosing lightly when he gave her a gentle kiss on the top of her head and quietly took his leave.

 

****

Loki was sitting on Steve's sofa, thumbing through a magazine when the Soldier returned from his trip. His face was drawn, and the normally effervescent Captain looked downright morose as he carelessly dropped his bag on the floor. Loki wasn't sure why but he hated seeing Steve that way. It wasn't....right. Steve should be smiling. He should have things that were constantly making him happy. 

"Stop that right now," said Loki, annoyed.

Big blue eyes surveyed Loki from across the room. Steve sat his jacket on a nearby chair. "Stop what?"

Loki rolled his own eyes. "Stop looking as if your face is going to slide off and hit the floor."

Steve sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just been a long day, that's all. I went and saw Peggy."

Loki sat up, suddenly more interested. He put the magazine aside. "That woman from your past? The one with whom you shared a doomed love?" 

Steve nodded. "That's the one."

"Well she's certainly a long lived mortal, isn't she? And she remembers you still?"

"Most of the time," he said.

"Tell me, Steven, do you think that you could have made a real life with this woman had you not gone into the ice?"

Steve slipped out of his shoes. "I'd like to think so. Peggy never did marry and sometimes I feel like holding onto my memory somehow robbed her of a _real life_."

"Hmm...from what I hear, Peggy Carter founded SHIELD. I wouldn't exactly call that a life wasted. Don't tell me you are one of those types who gauges a woman's value on how many hot meals and bouncing babies she can produce."

The soldier scoffed. "Of course not. I mean....I could have seen myself marrying Peggy. Maybe even having a few children with her. But I knew how much she loved her job. How much she wanted to contribute to the cause. I wouldn't have denied her that. Family or not."

Loki smiled. "Well aren't you the forward thinking one. And were you able to garner any new information in regards to our little enigma?" He gestured to Steve's hand.

"Peggy told me that Dr. Erskine had a lady friend named Clara that they arranged safe passage for during the war. The SHIELD database has her listed as deceased with a grand daughter living in Boston. I called her earlier from the car. She told me that she might have something that may help in my search for answers about the Dr.'s work so I'm going to meet her on Thursday. Tony's letting me have use of the jet. You wanna come with me?"

Loki was taken aback. He stared at Steve for a full minute. "You wish for me to accompany you?"

"Well I mean, it's only right since it was you who--how did you put it--opened this door. I can't exactly put my finger on it, but there _is_ something different inside me. I can feel it. And if there's something to all this _Odr_ stuff then I want to know about it." Loki hadn't noticed at first but while he was talking, Steve had removed his tie, dress shirt, and socks. He now stood there in slacks and an obscenely tight t-shirt. His pale feet stood out starkly against the dark carpet and Loki fought down an the inexplicable urge to touch them.

"So what do you say?"

Loki snapped out of his contemplation of Steve's too perfect feet and raised his eyes to meet the soldier's. There was something dancing in those baby blue eyes. Hope maybe? Whatever it was, it made Loki smile. "I guess I say yes." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the purposes of this story, Loki isn't really big on flying in airplanes. Some of it might be old anxieties about the last time he was in one (never know when Thor might land on the roof), but I've also taken into account the idea that even creatures of magic can fear flying in airplanes. they are man made tech, after all, and that is ...unnatural. Because Loki is much more aware of the energies around him, all that metal blocking the natural flow of things tends to make him nervous.

"You seem tense."

Closed eyes opened a slit. "What makes you say so?"

Steve smiled. "I dunno. Maybe it's your white knuckled grip on the armrests, or the fact that you shut the window shade. I don't get it. You shoot across the universe at mind shattering speeds thanks to the bifrost. How can this be worse?"

Loki's eyes opened wide enough to glare at him. "The bifrost is a mechanical wonder that is far older than even the most ancient relic on Midgard. It is also wielded by one of the most powerful among the Aesir. _This_ contraption is something you mortals have only cobbled together in the last century. I would be mad to have blind faith in such a device." Loki sighed. "Though I suppose I can comfort myself with the fact that Tony Stark's flying beast is likely among the best."

As if on cue, a young flight attendant appeared, bearing a tray laden with assorted refreshments. Steve took a glass of Scotch (for Peggy), a roast beef sandwich and a bag of fancy nuts. Loki pulled himself together enough to decline politely and the young woman departed, her smile very open and friendly as she looked at Loki. Oblivious, the Trickster ran a hand through his dark hair, tussling it. No doubt he went to a salon as opposed to a barber. Steve would never understand how so many people opted for artfully messy hair, paying ridiculous prices for results that could just as easily be achieved by sleeping with the blanket over your head. Still, Loki somehow managed to pull it off. And with his finely tailored suit, he made for a pretty eye catching figure. More than once since they lifted off, Steve had seen the flight attendant's gaze linger on him just a little too long to be completely benign. 

"You know, a drink might help," suggested Steve. Loki scoffed in response.

"I have sampled a wide array of your Midgardian spirits and none of them have the potency of even the mildest drinks on Asgard," said Loki. "They do nothing for me. Though I _can_ say I enjoy the taste of champagne on occasions when I am safely on the ground."

"I can relate," said Steve. "Ever since the serum, I haven't been able to get drunk from liquor either. And not from lack of trying. I think more than anything, I do it out of habit. It feels...normal. Plus I like the taste."

"So what do you do when you want to get out of your head then?" asked Loki. He'd relaxed his grip on the armrest slightly and was looking less peaked. Steve decided that conversation was good for keeping him distracted from his airplane anxiety.

"I usually just do something physical. I'll hit the heavy bag for a while, or run. Then there's the art."

"Ah, yes." A shadow of Loki's familiar smirk appeared. "One of your more intriguing qualities. You must show me your work when we return to New York. No doubt it's just as impressive as everything else. Why are you making that face?"

"I guess I'm just trying to decide if that was an insult or not."

Loki smiled. "I suppose once upon a time it would have been. Now I find myself fascinated." 

Steve felt a rush of heat to his face and ducked his head slightly. "I don't think of myself as being all that interesting.

"No, you don't, which only increases your allure, I assure you." The tension seemed to be less in Loki's shoulders. Of course, now that he was relaxing, he seemed to be sliding into a different mood that was almost flirtatious.

Steve wasn't sure why, but Loki's interest seemed to ignite a spark in his own. He gazed into the Trickster's handsome face and hoped that he projected debonair as opposed to goofy. "You know," he said slowly "you're pretty...fascinating yourself, when you aren't trying to wreak havoc in my realm."

A dark brow raised in response and Loki's lip twitched. "Am I?"

"Yes. I mean, I can only imagine the event's you've witnessed, the places you've been. I suppose I could show you my art if you'll tell me about some of your adventures."

Loki smiled a pleased smile. "I cannot ever recall anyone ever asking me for such a thing."

"Well, after today, you will."

"Yes. I suppose I shall. You know, I think I will have that glass of champagne, after all."

 

After touching down at Logan International, Steve and Loki stepped out into the warm spring afternoon and were met by a black luxury sedan owned by Stark Industries, complete with driver. After friendly greetings and introductions between the three men, Steve informed the silver haired driver that they would be heading to east Boston. Clara's granddaughter lived on Cottage street and as they drove through the history rich city, Steve was reminded a bit of his Brooklyn boyhood. The ache for those days was no longer as pronounced as it once was but occasionally, Steve still felt the pang of their loss. The car stopped at a traffic light and he and Loki stared out the window at a group of young kids playing in a local park.

"Do you have any children?" Steve asked.

"I do," said Loki distantly, still looking out the window. "Very unpleasant business, that."

Steve cleared his throat suddenly uncomfortable. "Sorry."

"No worries," said Loki softly. He didn't look away from the window and the ride continued in relative silence with Steve stealing furtive glaces at him as he watched the passing neighborhoods.

Clara's granddaughter, a woman named Johanna Daun, lived in a modest house toward the end of Cottage street. It was early on a weekday, so most people were at work. The neighborhood was quiet and for that Steve was grateful. He instructed the driver to pull into a parking space close to the corner, opting to walk back towards the house.

Steve ran his hands over his knees and took a deep, steadying breath.

"I could wait in the car, if you like."

"What? No. I _definitely_ want you with me when I go in there. It's just..." Steve sighed. "I feel like whatever we find out today is going to change everything. And I guess I'm trying to mentally prepare myself for that."

"Change can be a good thing," said Loki. "Have you never looked at your life and known that you were meant for greater things?"

"Well, yeah. That's what got me to try and join up in the first place."

"And as a result, fate saw fit to put Dr. Erskine in your path. You sought something greater and the cosmos provided the way. And here is your opportunity to do it again. A chance to seek out the greatness that lies dormant within you. Do that ans the means to unlock the doors will reveal themselves. One already has if you count my stumbling on to all of this." Loki touched Steve's hand then, an almost unconscious gesture, and there was a quickening between them, almost like a tiny electrical charge. Loki snatched his hand back and Steve could tell by his expression that he'd felt it too. 

Loki looked just a little bit rattled. "Umm..."

"One thing at a time," said Steve, rubbing his fingers together in an effort to dull the tingling sensation that still lingered. Loki chuckled nervously and the two of them exited the car. The sun was high overhead as Steve slipped on his sunglasses and straightened his suit.

"You look good in Armani," said Loki, stepping out behind him. "Did Stark pick that out for you?"

"Pepper, actually. And thank you." Steve smiled and hoped he wasn't blushing. Loki was a very stylish figure and the compliment made him feel pretty good seeing as how he didn't dress up often. The two walked around the car and began making their way up the sidewalk. "Now remember," said Steve. "No tricks, no stealing and no frightening this woman."

"Why don't you just tell me to stop breathing, as well," griped Loki and Steve shot him a warning look. "Fine, fine," he said, holding his hands up in surrender. "I'll be a good boy."

 

Johanna Daun's house was modest, but neat with emerging tulips in the front yard and several garden gnomes. Loki gave them a narrow eyed look as Steve mounted the stairs and rang the doorbell. The chime resounded loudly, immediately followed the yapping, alarmed barks of several dogs as they rushed to defend their home. Stevee glanced over his shoulder at Loki who was giving him an amused look. He turned back at the sound of the door opening and smiled at the a small, dark haired woman who appeared in the doorway. 

"Johanna Daun?"

Warm brown eyes sparkled. "Captain Rogers, hello!" The screen door was opened and Steve spotted four hyper Pomeranians encircling the woman's legs. "Come in, come in. Don't mind the boys. They get pretty excited when we have visitors."

It's perfectly alright," said Steve. He walked into the house, but not before gesturing to Loki to hurry in after him. He was careful not to step on any of the dogs but they were making it difficult as they tried to overwhelm him from the shins down. Loki stepped inside, closing the screen door behind him and the hostess looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Please forgive me," said Steve quickly. "I wasn't aware that I wouldn't be traveling alone until the very last minute. This is Lucas Jarlson, a colleague of mine. He's a professor of history and the reason why I called on you in the first place."

Loki smiled at Steve, obviously impressed by his quick thinking and then returned his gaze to Johanna. "Yes. Captain Rogers is helping me solve certain..... puzzles from his time. I was so excited when he informed me that he would be traveling here to meet with you that I'm afraid I had to insist I accompany him. I hope you can forgive my fervor, Mrs. Daun." Loki's long, pale hand swallowed her smaller one and the woman blushed like a schoolgirl as Loki gave her one of his toothy smiles.

"It's Ms..," she said hurriedly, her blush growing brighter. "And please, call me JoJo, everyone does." _Damn, Loki was good_. Steve fought back a smile. There was a tug at his pant leg and he looked down to find one of the Pomeranians gnawing at the hem of his suit. Steve jiggled his foot lightly, hoping to God he didn't accidentally fling the thing across the room. Truth be told, Steve couldn't stand little dogs and shit like this was the reason why. Their owner was far too enamored with Loki to notice, but the man himself did. He puckered his lips and made a strange whistling sound that brought all of the dogs to heel. They stared up at him as if awaiting further instruction and JoJo gasped, astonished. She looked up at him with new, even more appreciative eyes. "How did you do that?"

"I know a few things about animals," Loki hedged. His eyes sparkled knowingly and though Steve was grateful to be rid of the dogs, he still sent Loki an unspoken message. " _Watch it_

 

A handful of minutes later, the three were comfortably sitting in the living room having tea and exchanging pleasantries about everything from gardening to baseball. JoJo had made a batch delicious lemon cookies and because they didn't want to be bad guests, Loki and Steve both had had several servings before finally coming around to the point of their visit. Their hostess listened to their (mostly fabricated) story with baited breath. She seemed genuinely interested in helping them and for that Steve was glad. 

"When I was young, my grandmother would often sit me down and tell me all about her adventures as a young girl in Poland. She also told me about Abraham Erskine and how she'd loved him with her whole heart. My grandmother was pregnant with my mother when the doctor was killed. His loss devastated her utterly. She'd all but given up hope when a woman named Peggy Carter showed up at her apartment one day and informed her that he'd made prior arrangements to have her moved to America in the event of his death. She was only allowed to bring what could fit into two small suitcases and opted to fill one of them with the few personal effects that Abraham had left at the apartment. I still have them in a box up in the attic, but I'm afraid you'll have to help me get it, Captain, as my back just isn't up to the task like it used to be."

"Oh I wouldn't dream of asking you to do that when you've got two able bodied gentleman right here," said Steve. "You just lead the way and I'll be happy to be your heavy lifter."

 

****

Loki was helping himself to more tea and cookies when Steve bid him stay put while he helped JoJo Daun retrieve the box from the attic. All of the dogs had eagerly followed them, save one, who'd opted to stay behind and stare at Loki from his perch on the loveseat. Halfway up the stairs, Steve turned and he and Loki exchanged looks.

_Be good._

_Of course._

Loki sipped his tea and listened to the odd little group make their way to the upper levels of the house. Once the footsteps were out of range, he sat his cup and saucer on the table and leaned back against the sofa. _Be good_. Pfft! Who did Steve Rogers think he was talking to? Of course he'd be good! He was a new man, after all. A new....Loki narrowed his eyes. He stood slowly and stepped around the coffee table, crossing the living room in three long strides. Upon reaching the mantle, Loki leaned in to get a closer look at a peculiar looking jar that sat inconspicuously among the trophies, ribbons and photos of Johanna Daun and her obnoxious dogs. It was appeared to be clay with an intricate circle pattern carved on the surface in gold. The symbols seemed familiar but nothing Loki recognized outright. From the looks of it, the jar was old. Older than even he could guess. What would a simple woman from Boston be doing with an ancient artifact unless it somehow tied in with the rest of this? The Trickster was tempted to pocket the relic, but remembered his promise to Steve not to steal anything. Pity. On the bright side, now that he knew of the item, popping back in to steal it later would be a simple matter. 

Voices began to filter back down from the upper floor and Loki retook his place on the sofa. He broke off a piece of lemon cookie and tossed it to the furred sentinel, shooting his canine companion a conspiratorial wink as he pushed the remainder of the treat into his own mouth.

JoJo came first, followed by her dogs, with Steve bringing up the rear. In his arms was a box and on his shoulders was enough dust to make Loki wrinkle his nose in distaste. He waved his hand, returning Steve's suit to pristine condition.

"Now I don't quite remember what's in this old box, but you're welcome to take anything you think might help," said JoJo as she moved to break up a disagreement among her dogs. The others had likely smelled the cookie on their brother's breath and were now airing their displeasure. Steve placed the box on the floor and opened the flaps. 

There wasn't much. A violin, a stack of records, a few battered paperbacks and a pair of spectacles. There was also a moth eaten sweater that smelled like mildew and a rusted metal pocket watch. Loki began to wonder if this had been a fools errand. He was all set to say so when Steve removed a small leather bound book. Loki felt a rush of excitement.

He smirked at Steve. "I totally called this."

The Soldier chuckled. "That you did. I'll buy you dinner when we get back to New York." Steve handed him the book and Loki gave the worn pages a careful cursory glance. It was what they needed. He looked up at Steve. "Jackpot."

 

Not wanting to claim their prize and run, the two accepted JoJo's invitation to stay for lunch and after many sandwiches, a whole bucket of potato salad, and several pitchers of iced tea, Steve and Loki stood to take their leave. Steve had already made his exit when Loki turned around at the last moment and inquired about the lovely jar atop the mantle.

"Oh _that_? I picked that up at a garage sale a few years ago. Its supposedly a knockoff of something much larger in Germany." She was lying, but Loki said nothing. Instead he opted to paint his face with a fake smile and bid the woman a warm farewell. As he descended the stairs he wondered what was she was trying to misdirect him over something so frivolous? Perhaps he was reading too much into it and she was merely trying to protect a cherished item. Loki couldn't sure. Either way, their trip had been a success and he was eagerly looking forward to seeing what secrets the good doctor's journal held. Loki felt almost light as he walked toward the car. Steve was just up ahead, walking slower than he could have been and Loki felt no guilt about admiring the hero's firm, muscular ass. Armani really did look good on him. Not as good as that uniform, but close. 

 

****

During their flight back, Loki had become so deeply engrossed in Dr. Erskine's journal that the Trickster he'd forgotten to be anxious about flying. He sat reclined in his chair, managing to look both studious and rakish as his bright eyes danced over the journal's pages. Steve reached over to the seat beside him and eased his sketchbook out of his bag. He couldn't help himself. The artist in him hungered to render Loki's beautiful lines. Steve would add it to the growing pile of sketches that already featured a certain god of Mischief. Lately, no other subjects had seemed as interesting. He'd gotten through the preliminary steps of his drawing when Loki spoke for the first time since the plane took off from Boston.

"This is truly fascinating reading," he said, still not looking up. "Apparently H.Y.D.R.A. was deeper into the arcane than anyone realized. It's a lucky thing Dr. Erskine used the formula on you. Who knows what kind of monster could have been created were the formula to fall into the wrong hands."

"Actually, it did. Schmidt took the serum and became the Red Skull."

Loki's lip curled in distaste. "Ah yes. Him. Well according to this, Dr. Erskine was in possession of something that he referred to as the _blood of the gods_. He said that it was the answer to all that he'd been searching for but he was having trouble getting the ritual right. It would be some time before he perfected the steps. If Schmidt went through the process it was during the early stages, before Erskine could guarantee success." Loki looked at him then. "If you don't mind, I would like to take this back with me to Asgard. I need to study it at length alongside some of my own scrolls. There's a lot here and I wish to do it justice."

Steve couldn't help but smile. "You're really getting into this huh?"

"I should say so," said Loki. "It's been a long while since I have been swept up in something that was truly perplexing, and you, dear Captain, have come to represent quite the enigma."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another knot undone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice long chapter full of happenings

"Behind you, Captain!"

Steve turned just in time to duck and evade the laser fire that would have put a hole through both his cowl and the head beneath. The hero dropped into a forward roll, tossing his shield back into the chestplate of the H.Y.D.R.A. agent he once got a few feet between. The vibranium disc hit the flimsy metal with a resounding crack, lifting the man off his feet and sending him crashing into the brick wall behind him. He slid down in a heap and the shield returned to it's wielder. Steve looked to the sky. The rain was coming down in sheets and as lightning crackled overhead, he could see Thor rising into the air, his cape whipping wildly in the strong winds. The rest of the Avengers were either still in the warehouse or engaging agents on the ground. Only Steve and Thor had managed to make it to the roof. The Captain watched as the Thunder god cackled fiercely and brought his hammer down on the unprepared bodies of the agents, pummeling them into submission. Steve felt his own feral grin slide into place and surged forward, his powerful shoulder connecting with flesh and bone alike as he plowed his way through. The Soldier's body hummed, feeling just as electrically charged as the dark skies overhead. Another laugh pierced the night and Steve was momentarily startled to realize it had come from himself. _Since when did he laugh during a fight?_ But the hero felt almost giddy as large arms wrapped around him from behind. He sent his head backward, smashing the nose of his would-be attacker. A startled, gurgling cry erupted from the H.Y.D.R.A. agent's throat and his grip immediately loosened. It provided the perfect opportunity for Steve to turn around and deliver an uppercut that would send the man flying.

Steve gave a victorious shout as the thrill of the battle coursed through him. He'd lost count of how many bodies had fallen beneath his fists and feet and the party wasn't over. More agents were spilling through the doors that led to the warehouse roof, each intent on being the one to finally get a piece of Captain America. Steve didn't see it happening. He felt almost invincible as he vaulted over an air conditioning unit and threw his shield at an oncoming agent. The disc came back and Steve caught it easily before driving his fist into the face of yet another man. He was having way too much fun.

*****

 

Later, back at S.H.I.E.L.D., Steve was exiting the locker room when he was hailed by Thor. 

"Captain!" 

He turned and saw the large Asgardian making his way toward him. Thor had gotten cleaned up and was now dressed in his civvies. He looked like a surfer who lifted weights religiously. "Hey Thor, what's up?"

The big man was smiling. "I wanted to congratulate you on your fine fighting tonight. It seems you dispatched a record number of H.Y.D.R.A. agents in a single skirmish. A most impressive feat, to be sure."

"Well I wasn't really counting," said Steve, ducking his head slightly, "but thanks." After a moment, he noticed that Thor was still staring at him and smiling and Steve got the distinct impression that there was more. "Was there something else?"

The smile got brighter. "Yes, actually. There is a tavern located near the tower. I believe they call it a _Sports Bar_. Well tonight they have draught beers cheaply priced bird's wings. I was wondering if you would like to join me."

Steve chuckled at Thor's phrasing. "You know, beer and wings sounds like a pretty good idea. I think I _will_ join you. I just have to get my bag."

"Wonderful!" Thor bellowed. He clapped Steve on the shoulder hard. "I shall retrieve my jacket and meet you in front of the establishment. It is called the Muddy Duck." Thor's smile suddenly turned sly. "Tell me, Captain. Do you think your bike capable of beating mjolnir?"

Steve raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, Thor. Were you looking to race?"

Thor's blue eyes sparkled with mischief. "Possibly."

Steve took off running with the sound of Thor's amused laughter ringing in his ears.

****

It was still dark out when Loki appeared in the middle of Steve's bedroom, his arms laden with several scrolls, the journal, and one dozen very fresh doughnuts. A small lamp by the bed cast the room in dim twilight and as he placed his burden on a large armchair and removed his coat, Loki took a moment to appreciate the slumbering hero. Steve looked so peaceful in sleep, his handsome face relaxed and free of the scrutinizing frown he often wore. It was easy to forget that he was nearly a century old. He looked as if he'd only been an adult for a short while. But then, he'd probably had to grow up very quickly given the turbulence of his time.

As he stared down at his newest obsession, Loki had the inexplicable urge to kiss Steve's forehead but instead he clapped his hands together and created a shower of brightly colored, albeit harmless, red, white and blue sparks. 

"Rise and shine, my fair haired Prince! I come bearing fried dough and interesting developments."

Baby blue eyes opened a slit just as the last of the glittering lights finished raining down on him. Steve looked at the clock and then back at Loki. His voice was rusty when he spoke. "It's four-thirty in the morning, Loki. This couldn't have waited an hour?"

Loki smiled down at him. "No, it couldn't. I've hardly slept at all since taking that wretched journal back to Asgard. Fortunately, with my superior intellect and dogged tenacity, I've managed to unlock more of it's secrets. Secrets you will, no doubt, be very interested to hear." Loki grasped the corner of the sheet in his hand. "Now I'll say again," he pulled it away from Steve's body. "Riiiise and shine!"

There was a moment of thunderous silence as Loki's eyes took in naked Steve in all of his splendid glory. Whatever words that were processing in Loki's mind, quickly fled as he was forced to use all of that superior intellect to keep his mouth from falling open.

"Good morning to you too," said Steve sleepily. He sat up slowly, making no move to cover himself as he ran a hand through his messy blond tresses.

"Umm, Steven?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you aware that I can see you?" Loki gestured to what was currently on display. "Like, _all_ of you?"

The soldier looked at him. "Do you have an issue with my nudity, Loki?" There was no mockery there, no teasing. For Steve it was just a straightforward question. One that Loki was scarcely prepared to answer.

"Not particularly," he lied. He went for one of the doughnuts to give himself something to do other than gawk. "It's just that if I'm not mistaken, you come from an era of relative modesty. Of all of the times I've glimpsed you during the bedtime hours-not that it has been a lot-you were wearing bedclothes. What changed?"

Steve shrugged. He swung his long legs over the the bed and stood. "I don't know what to tell you, Loki. It just felt right. The whole nudity thing doesn't bother me, even if it might have once upon a time. That being said, I'm still getting dressed." Chuckling, Steve walked over to his chest of drawers. Loki chewed his doughnut thoughtfully as he watched the muscles of the hero's ass. He'd been wrong. Armani didn't do that ass justice. Not. At. All. Steve slipped on gray boxer briefs and a pair of blue jeans. He then grabbed one of his ridiculously tight t-shirts and pulled it over his broad chest. He looked like a model and Loki couldn't believe that he was sitting there gawping like an idiot. And what was worse, Steve didn't seem to care the slightest. It appeared that along with the Asgardian fighting spirit, Steve had also inherited their sense of modesty, which was little to none at all. Thor was another one who went in for the casual nudity, much to the chagrin of those who lived with him.

 

Once the show was over, the pair moved toward the living room. Halfway there, Steve commandeered the box of doughnuts and was already working on his third one by the time he sat down on the sofa. 

"So," Steve began after swallowing what remained of a coffee roll. He licked the glaze from his fingers in an unconscious gesture and Loki felt like slapping him. "What's this earth shattering news that you had to get me up before the sun?"

"Well it feels almost anticlimactic now," Loki pouted, "but I guess I can still tell you." He leaned over and plucked the journal from the table. "It appears that your good friend, Dr. Erskine, was quite the student of the mystic arts. He was a man of science as well but he was unique in that he understood that they are both mere extensions of an even greater knowledge." Loki opened to a section he'd earmarked with a post-it note. He scooted closer so that Steve could see the page as well. "Here he speaks of how H.Y.D.R.A.'s artillery and weaponry were inscribed with magical symbols. Many agents also carried talismans. Apparently they had things working for them other than the tesseract. Things they should not have even known about."

"Well if they weren't supposed to know about them, then how did they?"

"The same way many others from this realm have found their way to higher knowledge. Someone told them where to look."

"What, you mean like someone who wasn't from here?"

"Possibly. Midgard has been visited for a very long time by a host of different entities. It would boggle your mind if you knew how many things passed through this place on a given day."

"Does the journal say anything about why Dr. Erskine chose to bring his knowledge and formulas over to the allies?"

"I believe this passage might shed some light on that." Loki turned to a second earmarked section. He began to read aloud. " _I have seen the face of evil, and it is as red as freshly spilled blood. I fear that if the Fuhrer were to learn the secrets of the scroll, the forces of darkness would cover the earth in a wave of hatred and all would be lost_."

Steve frowned. "That explains Red Skull, but..scroll?"

"Another piece of the puzzle, I'm afraid. There are only a few mentions of said scroll in this journal and none of them give a location. There are, however, several symbols within these pages, one of which, happens to be the hand of Odin." Loki flipped to another section. "I believe the others are the remaining four knots needed to complete the spell."

"And these knots are hidden on my body?"

"There's only one way to find out," said Loki, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm being serious, Loki."

"So am I. According to Erskine's writings, the symbols each required specific placement. The hand, the face, the chest, the spine and the hips. Once it would have been an elaborate tattoo but the genius doctor has somehow managed to imprint your skin in such a way that your true nature is not so easily discernible. As it is, I have to use my second sight to see them and so far, the only one I have been able to figure out aside from the first is the the shield of Alfheim. The one that should be located on your chest."

Steve sat the box beside him and lifted the front of his t-shirt. "So is it there?"

Loki's vision made it's necessary transition and sure enough... "It's there," he told him.

Steve's hand absently stroked his chest as he contemplated the revelation and Loki resolutely looked away.

Two doughnuts later, he and a shirtless Steve stood facing each other in the middle of the living room. They'd pushed the furniture back far enough for Loki to invoke a circle of protection. Initially this had been for his own amusement, but now that he had an inkling of what was at stake, he was opting to be more cautious. Loki took a deep breath before turning on that part of his vision that allowed him to see the spell weaved into Steve's skin.

"It's not unlike Stark's arc reactor," he told him. The knot was glowing like a captive star in the center of the Soldier's chest. Loki found it fitting that the star on his uniform was in nearly the same location. "The bards and artists of Alfheim are the finest in all of the nine realms."

"So what, you untie this one and I might suddenly start singing show tunes?"

Loki smiled at the image Steve's statement conjured in his mind. "Maybe."

Steve grinned. "I guess we'd better get started then."

"Right. There's just one thing. Because this the magic of by artists and bards, in addition untying the knot, I have to...sing the spell to life."

"Sing?"

"Yes," said Loki impatiently, "and I would appreciate it if you would refrain from making any jokes about it,"

"I promise I won't say anything bad about your singing, Loki. If you notice my ears bleeding just keep going. I'm not one to make a fuss."

Loki shook his head in consternation but he was smiling. "You're an ass."

Steve smirked. "Soon to be a singing ass."

"Be quiet."

 

****

Steve mimed zipping his mouth. Loki rolled his eyes and placed both hands on the hero's bare chest. Steve tried not to focus on their temperature and texture as he began to work on the knot. He took deep, steady breaths and as the words began to flow from Loki's lips. Steve could almost feel the melody that was being weaved around them. He couldn't understand the language being spoken but it resonated somewhere deep in the hero's soul. He listened, enraptured, as one voice became a chorus of thousands, their song as old as time itself. It filled Steve's heart with joy but it was a joy that was almost overpowering. Steve fought to keep hold of himself amidst it's onslaught. The song was becoming clear. Crystal clear. So clear that he could pick out every note. Steve could see them in the air, dancing along like fairies in a summer wind. They danced in front of Loki's eyes and he gasped at how bright and beautiful those eyes were, ever changing through the spectrum between Forest and Spring but always compelling, always threatening to pull him in. Steve can feel the tears gathering in his eyes as words of adoration begin pouring from his mouth. The need to express his feelings was practically choking him. 

Loki was still singing but was now watching him very closely. His hands moved faster on Steve's chest and new colors began to reveal themselves. Colors unlike anything he'd ever imagined and the artist begins weeps for the beauty of it. His words flow faster beneath Loki's song, easier.

Mercifully, Loki put a finger to his lips, silencing him. The chorus came to a halt and the near overwhelming emotions that threatened to consume Steve receded rapidly, leaving the soldier with an almost hollow feeling. 

"Captain," Loki began, "While I am very flattered, I do not think a poem detailing the green of my eyes and the beauty of my face need reach the epic lengths to which you were aspiring."

Steve flushed as snatches of his words came rushing back to him. _What the hell had he been saying?_ His hands moved to his eyes and he wiped away the remaining tears. Loki handed him a tissue and he blew his nose. Steve focused on getting his heart rate back under control. After about ten deep breaths, he'd accomplished it. "Wow," said Steve, feeling a bit more calm. "That was... intense. Loki, I-"

"It's perfectly natural," said Loki quickly. He broke the circle and moved to stand by the window. He was looking out at the city when he said, "You were overcome by inspiration, is all. One can't help but expect it in an instance such as this. No doubt it was just the magic working it's way through you. No need to be embarrassed."

Steve wasn't embarrassed. In fact, it was the opposite. Though still confused about the situation, those words had felt strangely right. And given his emerging feelings of fondness for the Trickster, Steve didn't think it was all on the part of the magic.

When Loki turned back from the window he looked uncomfortable. "Well, now that that's done, perhaps I should go,"

"Do you have to?" For some reason, Steve wasn't ready for Loki to leave. "I could make us breakfast. As good as these doughnuts are, they aren't exactly bursting with nutrition. If you stay, I'll make you one of my famous omelets. And no more poetry, I promise."

Seeing that Steve had gotten a hold of himself, Loki's unease seemed to lessen. "I suppose I could stay for a little while," he said. His leathers shimmered and became a pair of comfortable looking black jeans and a green t-shirt. Steve had to admit, even casual clothing looked good on him. 

"I don't think I'll ever get over your ability to do that," said Steve. He looked at the name emblazoned on the front of Loki's shirt. "Who's 'Wide Boy Awake'?"

"A rather talented new wave rock group from the 1980's," said Loki, smirking.

"Okay," said Steve, "and what's New Wave Rock?"

Loki gave him a look. "Oh, Captain. I have so much to teach you. What do you say we have a bit of a listening party over breakfast?"

****

 

Loki stayed away the following day. He'd spent the entire night laying awake in bed, memories of Steve's words echoing through him to the point of madness. They'd been spoken with the intimacy of a lover and they'd nearly brought Loki to his knees. For just a moment, he'd allowed himself to believe that they could be true. That Steve could be so enamored with him that it fueled his inspiration and caused him to say those incredible things. But Loki was no fool. Steve was destined for greatness and the last thing he needed was someone like him complicating his life. Still, Loki had let himself fantasize and when he came, it was Steve's name on his lips.

When he finally _did_ return to the tower, Loki thought he might try something new, like using the elevator. It was a novel experience but the trickster found he still preferred his tried and true method of teleportation. Once he arrived at Steve's floor, the doors parted and Loki stepped out. He walked through the foyer and into the open living area and what he saw made him gasp.

Battle scenes. From floor to ceiling, Steve's walls were covered in elaborate, hand painted battle scenes involving the Avengers and their many opponents. They were even on the ceiling, stretching across and telling a story of victory over enemies large and small. Loki walked forward slowly, his head swiveling around the room as he attempted to take it all in. There was just so _much_. 

Loki had only examined a small fraction of the astounding work of art when his eyes happened to land on Thor. A stupidly bright smile stretched across his brother's face as he sat cross legged on Steve's sofa, eating Pop-tarts and gazing raptly up at the ceiling.

Loki moved to his side but Thor didn't even turn to acknowledge him. He was still looking up when he quietly said, "Glorious, is it not? The Captain has been working since yesterday afternoon."

Loki followed Thor's eyes and saw that they were glued to Steve's denim clad backside as he worked furiously on a drawing. The Captain was oblivious to all but the task at hand. Upon closer inspection, Loki saw that the drawing was none other than Thor himself. The Thunder god was bringing mjolnir down upon the skull of a Doombot. There was an expression of savage glee on his face as he demolished the contraption. The amount of detail was mind boggling.

This time, Thor did look at him. "Have you noticed anything different about the Captain lately," he asked.

Loki kept his expression neutral. "What do you mean?"

"I cannot put my finger on it, but something within Steve seems to have changed in these last weeks. I have always known him to be a formidable warrior but lately he seems even more powerful, more fierce. And now this," Thor gestured to the mural. "I heard him laughing in the midst of battle the other night and I swear the sound of it went straight to my cock."

Loki's blood froze in his veins. He clenched his jaw and mentally kicked himself for not recognizing the lust that was brewing in his brother's eyes. It was no wonder. Thor was attracted to strength and with Steve now pulsing with Asgardian battle magic, Loki should have taken the possibility into account that Thor might be drawn to it, even if on a subconscious level."

The Trickster struggled to keep the irritation out of his voice and feigned nonchalance. "Sooo...you would bed him then?"

"Aye," said Thor. "I would have before, most assuredly. But now..." Blue eyes narrowed and the half eaten pastry was all but forgotten about. Loki could see the wheels turning in his brother's head. He would pursue the matter if he wasn't stopped. 

A quick image of Thor trying to mount Steve flashed through Loki's mind and it nearly sparked a panic attack. Rattled, he did the only thing he could think of at that moment. He sent Thor away. Not far. He was still somewhere in the building, but he was far enough away from Steve that Loki no longer wanted to murder him. The _nerve_. As if Steve would want someone so unrefined. 

Sighing, he walked over to the a-frame ladder that Steve stood atop with the perfect balance of a dancer. So immersed was the soldier in his work that he hadn't even noticed what transpired. His eyes were riveted to his work as he blended the reds of Thor's cape, giving it a hyperrealistic feel. To Loki the garment looked almost touchable, and it wasn't the only thing. Though the thought of it made his stomach turn, Loki could see why Thor had sat so enraptured. Steve was without his shirt or shoes and dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans that rode low on his slim hips. If he was wearing underwear, Loki couldn't tell. He was contemplating the delectable curve of the hero's ass when Steve suddenly froze. His head swiveled around slowly and Loki saw the unmistakable shimmer of magic flickering in his eyes. Several rapid blinks and it was gone, leaving him looking like his normal self. It was disturbing. And _hot_ , but Loki refused to acknowledge that part."

"I see that you've been busy in my absence," said Loki.

"Just a bit," said Steve. He climbed down from the ladder and tossed his palette and brush onto a nearby table. Standing this close, Loki could see the light sheen of sweat that covered Steve's broad chest. He had the sudden urge to run his finger through it, to taste it on his tongue. He needed to get a hold of himself.

"Loki, is there something wrong?"

He absolutely did _not_ jump. "No, no, of course not! Why do you ask?"

"You look flushed," said Steve, his concern evident.

"I do?" Loki backed up to a safer distance where the he could not so easily make out the detail of Steve's nipples. "Well I'm perfectly alright, I assure you. I'm honestly more concerned for you. This," Loki gestured to the mural, "doesn't seem abnormal to you?"

"Not really, no." Steve walked back to his kitchen with Loki trailing reluctantly behind. He pulled a bottle of water from the refrigerator and proceeded to finish it in one, wide throated swallow. He sat the empty bottle on the counter. "When I woke up yesterday morning I was feeling inspired so I started painting. That reminds me, was Thor in here earlier?"

"Briefly," Loki hedged. He changed the subject. "Tell me, have you eaten or slept during this marathon of inspiration or has it just been all go, no quit?"

Steve looked adorably guilty. "If I say all go, no quit, will you be angry with me?"

"That depends. Will you put on a shirt and join me for dinner?"

Steve smiled. "I think I could be convinced. What's on the menu?"

"You pick."

 

Fiffteen minutes later, the two of them were sitting in one of the battered booths of a bustling diner not far from the tower. Loki had never been to such a place. He warily scanned the hectic, noisy surroundings, admittedly apprehensive about the fare.

"You'll love the food here," Steve assured him. "This place has the best chili fries."

"What are chili fries?"

"You'll see," said Steve. He signaled to the waitress and a young woman with bouncing blond curls approached the table. She was a bubbly one who stared at Steve with big, adoring eyes.

"Are you gentleman ready to order?"

Steve gave her his best, boy next door smile. "Yes we are, Donna." He returned his eyes to the menu. "We are going to have, a triple order of chili fries, two bacon cheese burgers, chicken fingers, an order of onion rings and the meatloaf and mashed potatoes. Oh, and two milkshakes, chocolate, unless you've got a flavor preference, Loki."

"No, chocolate is fine," said Loki. 

"Would you like to try the dessert," inquired Donna. "The special today is black forest cake. It's fresh baked on the premises and one of our most popular items."

Steve continued smiling up at the waitress. "Well in that case I think we _have_ to try it," said the Soldier. The waitress giggled and Loki's eyes threatened to roll right out of his head.

While they waited for their food, he decided that he would feel Steve out, "So tell me more of this inspiration that struck you upon waking."

"Not much to tell," said Steve. "I'd been dreaming the most vivid dream of my life when I woke up with a sudden urge to paint. I pulled out a canvas and got started but after about five minutes it didn't feel right. It felt too small. So I started painting on the wall. That worked out much better."

"Obviously."

Steve smiled. "You know, I probably would have kept going had you not pulled me out of there."

_Or been propositioned by my oafish brother_ , thought Loki grimly. "Well I guess it's a good thing I arrived when I did. You really must be more mindful in the future. What would you teammates think if they knew what we were getting up to in our spare time?"

"You make it sound like something sordid," said Steve.

"Well I may not be sneaking into your room for hot sex and spankings but there is still the matter of awakening latent powers no one but the two of us know you posses. How do you think your superiors at SHIELD would react if they know about your little marks?"

"They'd probably double my workload and keep me under lock and key," said Steve. 

"And that wouldn't be good at all," said Loki. "Which is why I want you to be careful from here on out. We don't need you calling unnecessary attention to yourself. Which reminds me, has Thor been especially friendly to you lately?"

"Well he did invite me out for beer and wings the other night, but he was just as congenial as he's always been. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," said Loki offhandedly. "But I think it might be wise to avoid any further sparring sessions. At least for now."

"Easy enough," said Steve. "But Thor's going to be disappointed. He's actually looking forward to the next time and told me as much."

_I bet_ , thought Loki miserably.

 

****

Once they finished their meal, the pair headed back to Stark Tower. As they rode up in the elevator, Loki clutched the box holding the rest of the black forest cake in his hand, a satisfied look on his face. "Steven, I have to thank you for introducing me to the culinary wonder that is chili fries. And I want you to know that I will be making them a regular staple in my diet. Come what may."

Steve chuckled, "Hey, happy to help. What are friends for, right?"

Loki looked at him for a long moment, a ghost of a smile still lingering on his lips. " _Are_ we friends, Steven?"

"Well I'd hope that we've formed at least some semblance of friendship over these last few weeks," said Steve. "Plus I'd hate to think I was letting someone who still considered me an enemy run their fingers all over my body."

Loki barked a laugh at that. "True enough," he said once he regained his composure. He sobered then and his look was the fondest Steve had ever seen it. "I have to admit, I do like the idea of the two of us being friends."

"Good," said Steve and he meant it. The soldier hadn't thought it possible but he was actually enjoying the time he and Loki spent together. Loki was funny and smart and the fact that he was easy on the eyes didn't hurt matters either. Not that Steve had any plans on trying to take it there. A little harmless flirting was one thing but the fact still remained that any sort of relationship between the two of them was likely a bad idea. No, Steve would have to be content with the way things were. Even if part of him sort of wondered... 

When the elevator passed his floor, Steve frowned. "Jarvis?"

"Yes, Captain Rogers?"

"Why did we just pass my floor?"

"I have been instructed by Mr. Stark to bring both you and Mr. Laufeyson to the penthouse for karaoke."

Loki grimaced. "Karaoke? With Stark?"

"I dunno," said Steve. "Might be fun."

"I highly doubt it," scoffed Loki. "Unless, of course, _you_ plan on taking to the stage." He batted his eyelashes prettily. "Will you honor me with a serenade, Captain?"

"Anything is possible," said Steve, crossing his arms across his chest.

Loki seemed to be considering his words and as the elevator came to a stop, Steve wondered if he had just allowed his big fat mouth to get him into trouble. Heaven knew it wouldn't be the first time.

 

Tony was there to greet the pair as soon as the doors opened. He practically pulled Steve out of the elevator. "Spangles, hey! I was wondering if you were ever going to come out of your art hole." The billionaire put an arm through his and spared Loki a nod. "Nosferatu."

Steve winced when Loki smiled acidly and flipped him the bird. 

"Hey, Tony." Hoping to put some distance between the two, Steve allowed himself to be dragged further into the room. He tossed Loki an apologetic look over his shoulder. There were fifteen other people scattered through the sitting area, all heroes or SHIELD agents with the exception of Pepper, who was playing the part of bartender. She smiled and waved at Steve and the Soldier returned the greeting. Clint took notice of the action. 

"Ayyy, Cap's here! You wanna go in on a duet, Steve? _Under Pressure_ has our name written all over it."

Tony snorted. "Okay, first, no way are either of you cool enough to pull that song off. And second, if Steve was gonna duet with anyone, it would be me." Tony lowered his voice so that only Steve could hear. "I was actually in the process of choosing the perfect solo number when Jarvis informed me that you'd returned from your date."

Steve sighed. "It wasn't a date, Tony. Loki was just trying to get me out of the house."

"Yeah, about that. I happened to take a gander at that awe inspiring piece of art you just happened to throw together on the fly. Let me just say, kudos on your amazing rendition of Ironman. Seriously, I'm just leaping off the wall down there. But, on a more serious note," The two past through the small grouping of guests, stopping once they reached the bar. Tony grasped a bottle of beer that Pepper had set out for him. "Is everything alright, Steve? You seem a bit extra lately."

Loki's words from the diner echoed through the soldier's mind. "Extra? Extra what?"

Tony brought the bottle closer to his mouth but didn't drink. He was too busy puzzling over Steve. "I'm not quite sure. I just know that there's something different about you and it seems to have started right about the time you began hanging out with the Prince of Darkness over there."

"Loki?" Steve looked over his shoulder and spotted Loki immediately. He was chatting it up with Thor and so far, the two appeared to be getting along. After a moment, Loki looked up and his eyes locked on Steve's. He contorted his features and Steve couldn't help his small giggle. He turned back to find Tony watching the exchange with narrowed eyes. "We're friends, Tony. That's all. I'm not letting Loki influence me."

Tony wasn't convinced. "You say that now. Next thing I know you'll have a penchant for black nail polish and tight leather pants. Although actually, I don't think I'd mind that last one."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Steve, reaching for a beer.

*****

Thor looked positively smug and if Loki weren't actively making strides to be a better person, he would have wiped that look right off of his brother's face, but as it was, he was trying to be good.

"Imagine my shock when one minute I'm sitting on Steve's sofa enjoying a most spectacular view and then the next I am waist deep in a laundry bin. Needless to say, my sudden appearance gave the washer women quite the fright."

"It was no less than you deserved," sneered Loki. "sizing him up the way you were. It was positively indecent."

Thor laughed heartily. "Listen to the prude. Since when do you care where I seek pleasure? Unless.." Thor's eye's lit with realization and Loki could see his doom clearly written in them.

"Don't say it," he warned.

Thor grinned. "You have taken a liking to Steve Rogers, haven't you?"

"I have done nothing of the sort," Loki lied. "The Captain and I are friends and nothing more."

"So then you will not mind if I invite him to my bed then." Loki's murderous expression was all the confirmation Thor needed and the Thunder god belted out another laugh, this time clapping Loki on the shoulder hard enough to cause him to wince. "Worry not, brother. If your heart beats affectionately toward the Captain I will not stand in the way of that. Steve is a good man and a fine choice for bedsport, or more even, if such were desired. Do you know if he returns your affections as well?"

"I told you, we are just _friends_!" Loki hissed. 

"Of course," said Thor indulgently. "Well you should know that your _friend_ is preparing to take the stage, something I have never seen him do in all of the karaoke nights I have attended." Thor smile widened and Loki's heart began to pick up speed. He turned on his heel and faced the rest of the room. Thor's large hand landed on his shoulder. "Perhaps you have inspired him."

Tony Stark stood at the center of the room tapping his signet ring along the bottle in his hand. "Ladies and gentleman, if I could have your attention please. I have just been informed by our esteemed Captain America that he will finally be participating in our wonderful Karaoke night." Loki felt the blood drain from his face. Stark looked ecstatic. Tony, ever the showman, continued on. "C'mon, everyone. Gather round, gather round. You wouldn't want to miss what is sure to be an amazing performance." Sounds of awe and enthusiasm echoed around the room and Steve dished out bashful smiles as he made his way towards the makeshift stage that had been erected for the event.

Loki couldn't make sense of what he was seeing. Sure, he'd joked with Steve about singing but he didn't think that he would actually go through with it. Cautiously drawing closer, he perched himself on the edge of an armchair so that he might have a better look at what was happening. Steve was grinning at him and when the music began and the soldier began the initial hoots and yells, Loki's eyes widened. He covered his mouth with his hand. _Oh Steve...._

****

 

After his and Loki's New Wave listening party, Steve had continued sampling some of the artists Loki had suggested. When he'd stumbled on Adam Ant's Prince Charming, Steve had laughed for a good minute because it reminded him so much of Loki. The Trickster appeared to recognize the song as well and his expression of shock at his choice brought a smile to Steve's face. He tossed Loki an exaggerated wink as he moved his body to the music. 

Don't you ever, don't you ever  
Stop being dandy, showing me you're handsome  
Don't you ever, don't you ever  
Stop being dandy, showing me you're handsome

Prince charming  
Prince charming  
Ridicule is nothing to be scared of  
Don't you ever, don't you ever  
Stop being dandy, showing me you're handsome

Steve made sure to hold Loki's eyes as he sung the last line. He swiveled his hips and clapped along to the beat, his confidence at levels previously unreached. His fellow heroes cheered from the audience and Steve smiled as he allowed himself to get lost in the rhythm.

Don't you ever, don't you ever  
Lower yourself, forgetting all your standards  
Don't you ever, don't you ever  
Lower yourself, forgetting all your standards

Prince charming  
Prince charming  
Ridicule is nothing to be scared of  
Don't you ever, don't you ever  
Stop being dandy, showing me you're handsome

Silk or leather or a feather  
Respect yourself and all of those around you  
Silk or leather or a feather  
Respect yourself and all of those around you

Tony, being the music aficionado that he was, knew the song as well. Once he realized that Steve was essentially singing it to Loki, the billionaire glared daggers at the Trickster from across the room. He then turned to Steve and mouthed, _Are you kidding me?_ Steve chuckled. 

Prince charming  
Prince charming  
Ridicule is nothing to be scared of  
Don't you ever, don't you ever  
Stop being dandy, showing me you're handsome

Don't you ever, don't you ever  
Lower yourself, forgetting all your standards  
Don't you ever, don't you ever  
Lower yourself, forgetting all your standards

Prince charming  
Prince charming  
Ridicule is nothing to be scared of  
Prince charming  
Prince charming  
Ridicule is nothing to be scared of...

The song concluded and the crowd erupted into applause. Steve smiled and took a bow, an electric feeling coursing through him. Loki wore an almost dreamy expression as he clapped along with everyone else. Thor stood beside him sporting a knowing smile

 

****

"By Odin's beard!" Loki stepped off of the elevator, still laughing heartily at the spectacle Steve had made of himself. He flattened himself against the wall. "Adam Ant? Really, Steve?"

"Hey, what can I say?" Steve stepped out behind him. "I was inspired."

"Apparently." Loki wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes as the laughter died back and the two stood facing each other in the foyer. The air felt charged and Loki knew he was tempting fate but he asked anyway. "So do you really think I'm handsome?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation. Steve was watching him and there was something in the hero's eyes that hadn't been there a moment ago. Gone was the humor and in it's place was something much more focused. Pushing himself off the wall, Steve moved closer until he and Loki were nearly nose to nose. At this distance, it was hard not to be overwhelmed by the various elements of Steve; his swimmingly blue eyes, his lush red lips, the musk of his cologne. Loki cleared his throat as Steve's large hand came up to caress the side of his face.

"So does this mean you are still feeling inspired?" he asked softly.

Steve traced his thumb along Loki's lower lip as he began to speak. 

"Green as a meadow, a warm landscape of gentle caresses.  
A flowering garden that blooms each time I gaze,  
Growing in intensity with each passing moment.

Green as the color of the vast ocean that holds eternal treasures so deep.  
I swim in its warmth and let it envelope me,  
Conjuring up a blissful peace in its magic.

__

I look into what is green and see our reflection.  
I see a future, bright and clear,  
Filled with laughter and joy,  
Kindness and understanding,  
Passion and Love.

__

I am not afraid to stare.  
In green, I see pure beauty and a place where I want to live."

Loki exhaled a shaky breath. This artistic and sexy version of Steve Rogers bordered on being too much for his poor heart to handle. His lips parted slightly but there were no words, for it was Steve who bore a silver tongue. For his current level of eloquence, Loki might as well not even have one. He rested his hand on Steve's hip because it just felt right to place it there and the action proved to be a tipping point. Their mouths came together as Steve closed the remaining distance between them. Loki's eyes fluttered shut as the Soldier invaded his senses. His lips were warm as they gently explored, their pressure firm enough to let Loki know that this was definitely something he wanted. With his free hand, Loki grasped Steve's other hip and pulled him closer. He took the hint and used his big body to grind Loki against the wall. It was a delicious pressure that also made him aware of just how aroused Steve was. Loki had had the pleasure of seeing Steve's cock and it had been impressive, to say the least. No doubt it would feel incredible and Loki's own body seemed to think so as well. He groaned deeply as the aforementioned member came into contact with his own bulge. 

There was no hurry as the kiss deepened and Steve began undulating against Loki's front. His pace was sensually slow, the slide and swivel of his hips almost unnaturally fluid. It was enough to drive Loki to madness. He arched into the Steve's movements, picking up the rhythm, and the two became locked in an erotic dance. Steve moaned in Loki's mouth and it was almost his undoing. They needed to stop this, otherwise they were going to end up fucking right there against the wall. Not that that would be a bad thing. In fact, the more Loki thought about it, the more appealing it sounded. How easy would it be to vanish their clothing? He was tempted. So very tempted. Unfortunately, fate chose that moment to intervene and Steve's communicator went off. The Avengers were being called to assemble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I think of Loki's music tastes I picture a lot of New Wave and Glam punk, lol. I love the idea of Steve embracing something so far from his own tastes. Also, the poem he recites is called Green Eyes by Len Fridman and can be found here:
> 
> http://hellopoetry.com/len-fridman/


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The untying of the latest knot has certain drawbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of chess porn in this chapter because I think it's a game that both Steve and Loki would be good at since both are men of strategy.

"There's an eagle on my roof. Steve, why is there an eagle on my roof?"

Tucking his pencil behind his ear, Steve put his sketchbook aside and rose from his chair. He moved to join Tony who stood facing the large glass doors that led out to the tower's roof. The oversized mug of steaming coffee was all but forgotten about as Tony contemplated the predicament and stroked his slightly overgrown goatee. Steve followed his line of sight and sure enough, perched on a small stone sculpture and backlit by the autumn afternoon, was a very large, dark brown bird that Steve recognized to be a golden eagle. Birds were one of the first things he'd learned to draw and golden eagles were always among his favorite. 

"Holy shit. Is that what I think it is?" This from Bruce who had just entered the room. The scientist walked over to them slowly, his eyes never leaving the doors. 

"It's a golden eagle," said Steve. "I used to draw them when I was a kid, though I've never seen in person before." They were actually a lot more intimidating up close. The bird stood with a soldier's bearing, it's raptor's gaze focused squarely on the tower, or more specifically, on the three Avengers within.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "So is this a friend of yours, Cap?"

Steve shot him a look. "You think that's funny."

"I'm just saying," said Tony innocently. "Maybe your mascots have begun flocking. Should I put out snacks?"

"I've never seen that bird a day in my life, Tony."

"There's something on it's leg," said Bruce quietly. While Tony and Steve had been going back and fourth, he'd dared to move close enough so that he nearly touched the glass doors. "It looks like a piece of paper."

"Great, so it's a homing eagle. Go get it, Bruce."

"Pfft...you get it. It's your tower."

"Says the guy who struts his sassy ass around here with impunity. Anyway, I have a strict rule about not getting too close to animals that can rip my face off. Besides, I don't think he's here for either of us, Brucie. That thing hasn't stopped staring at Steve this whole time. 

Steve scoffed but the second he and the eagle locked gazes, there was a moment of understanding. The bird didn't exactly _speak_ to him, but somehow he knew it was indeed there for him. Slowly, he began to make his way toward the doors. Over his shoulder, he could hear Tony.

"Jarvis make sure you capture every frame of this. I think I may have found the perfect wallpaper for my phone."

Bruce raised his eyebrows. "You sure you wanna go out there, Cap? Those things don't mess around."

"Well let's hope it's a friendly visit then," said Steve, chuckling nervously. He put his hand on the door and very slowly pushed. As the it opened, the eagle adjusted itself slightly but gave no other signs of movement. So far so good. Steve stepped out onto the roof and gently closed the door behind him. He looked back and saw that Tony had moved forward and was now standing with Bruce. Both looked on with wide eyes and Steve gave them a thumbs up before turning back to his visitor. As he moved closer, Steve could make out the pale gold feathers on it's head. His eyes were drawn to it's fearsome black talons and then he too noticed the small note attached to it's leg with a green ribbon. Dark, beady eyes peered at Steve curiously as he approached and the Soldier was careful not to do anything that might be perceived as aggressive. If the eagle allowed someone to attach a note to it, it had to be somewhat tame right? Steve hoped so because he was going in. 

"Hey, big guy," said Steve tentatively. "I'm not looking for any trouble. I just wanna see who sent you, though I can pretty much venture a guess." He came within grabbing distance of the bird and was both surprised and relieved when it lifted it's foot slightly and let him retrieve the small roll of paper that was attached to it's ankle.

The zoo was no place for such a majestic creature,  
I think he'll be much happier with you.  
Incidentally, Odr warriors are said to be able to command these beasts.  
Give it a try.

 

-Prince Charming

 

Steve looked at the note and then back at the bird who watched him expectantly. Loki. Loki had sent him an eagle. Glancing back over his shoulder, he saw that Bruce and Tony were now practically pressed against the glass. He sighed and turned back to the bird.

"Hi." said Steve hesitantly. Loki told him to try and command it. How on earth was Steve supposed to do that? It wasn't a damn golden retriever. Steve suddenly got an idea. Grabbing the pencil from behind his ear, he scrawled a quick note on the back of Loki's. After rolling it back up, he looked at his new friend. "Um, I'm gonna reattach this to your leg if that's okay." The bird held out it's foot again and Steve goggled. This was surreal. With slightly trembling hands, he retied the ribbon and when the task was complete, the Soldier said, "Alright, now go find Loki."

After giving him what he would later swear was a curt nod, the eagle took to the sky. Steve shielded his eyes from the sun as he watched it glide majestically toward the horizon. When it finally disappeared behind a skyscraper he turned to go back inside. Tony and Bruce were waiting for him and when Steve sat down on the sofa, Tony plopped down right next to him.

The billionaire's eyes were alight. "That was one of the coolest things I've ever seen. Who sent him?"

"The eagle was from Loki."

Tony was nonplussed. "So your boyfriend is sending you communications via eagle now?"

Steve threw up his hands in frustration. "Will you stop calling him my boyfriend!" _He's just someone I shared an incredibly hot kiss with and then ran out on, that's all._

Tony's eyes rolled. "Okay, fine. I won't call him your boyfriend. Let's just say he's a boy who's a friend. Either way, you've been getting pretty chummy with someone who once kicked your ass in Stuttgart. I mean, don't get me wrong, Loki _is_ pretty hot if you go in for that whole emo-rocker aesthetic, but I still don't think that should blind you to the facts."

Bruce came around the sofa and seated himself several cushions away. "I think what Tony is trying to say," said the scientist reasonably, "is that we're only trying to look out for you, Steve. After all, Loki doesn't really have the best track record and we don't want to see you get hurt."

Both of Steve's teammates looked like they were genuinely concerned and honestly, he was touched. He gazed back at them and silently counted to ten before speaking. When he did, his voice was nice and calm. "Are you finished?" Both nodded. "Good. Okay, first I just want to say, thank you for your concern. Both of you. It's always nice to know I have good friends watching my back. That being said, you don't have anything to worry about so far as Loki and I are concerned."

Tony didn't look convinced. "So then that wasn't you doing an incredibly goofy and romantic version of Prince Charming in this very room not even a week ago?"

Steve sighed. "Are you ever going to let that go, Tony?" 

Tony's coffee brown eyes widened. "Let it go? I plan on having it made into a video. Seriously, Cap, you outdid yourself with that one. I just wish you had a better muse."

Bruce was looking out at the roof. "Uh, Steve, you're eagle's back."

A response already? Loki must have been close by. Probably perched on a nearby rooftop. Steve stood and Tony stood with him. When he walked toward the door, Tony followed. The soldier sighed. "Where are you going, Tony?"

"To the roof. I wanna meet the eagle"

Steve could only shake his head as he opened the door. He was less hesitant about approaching it this time but still made sure not to walk too quickly or seem at all imposing. The eagle repeated the same motion as before, lifting it's leg to make it easier for Steve to reach in and carefully extract the note.

_I'm in your bedroom, trying on your uniform. I feel so patriotic!_

Steve smiled in spite of himself. He looked up to find Tony watching him. "I have to go."

"Go? Go where?."

"Back downstairs."

"What do you mean? You get a love note via eagle post and suddenly you have to rush off to meet him? What happened, Steve? You used to be cool. Well, scratch that. You were never cool, but you at least liked to hang out more. Now, whenever I see you, you're with Loki." Tony's voice dropped low as his eyes filled with concern. "Is... _Loki_ your new best friend now?"

"What? No. Of course not. He's just been helping me with some things, that's all."

"Well I don't like it," said Tony. "You're changing and I know it's because of him and something he's doing. Reborn or not, I still don't trust him."

"I'll take that under advisement," said Steve. He turned to the eagle. "As for you, you can take the rest of the day for yourself. Dismissed, soldier." Steve was half joking when he saluted the bird, but the eagle gave him a look that seemed almost like recognition before it took to the sky. He stared after it for a long time and when he looked back, Tony was watching him with his arms crossed over his chest. "What?" 

"So I'm supposed to just ignore the fact that you now have a pet eagle that understands you, right? This is bullshit, Steve." Tony walked back towards the doors, tossing Steve a final look over his shoulder before returning to the interior of the tower. "You're hiding something. I know it. When you're ready to act like a friend, I'll be waiting to hear all about it. Til then, get your amazing ass out of my sight. "

 

****

Steve moved his white pawn to e4. "You know, some people give things like books or even flowers when they want to endear themselves to someone."

Loki smiled as he moved his black pawn to e5. "Traditional gifts are so boring. I prefer to make a statement."

Steve stared at the board. "Well you certainly did that. And what ever happened to that whole speech about staying under the radar? Giant birds of prey aren't exactly subtle." The soldier thought about moving his queen but decided against it. Instead, he moved his knight forward into attack position. 

Loki narrowed his eyes at Steve's move. "No, they aren't, but as I said in my communication, I saw him and just knew he would be better off with you than in one of your realms wretched zoos. Also, some of the Odr warriors were known to have animal familiars, with the eagle being one of them. And it's not as if you need to housebreak him. The eagle essentially does it's own thing until you call for him." Loki pushed a second pawn forward.

In doing so, Loki had weakened his kingside, leaving himself open to assault. Steve attacked immediately, sacrificing his white knight for two pawns. He leaned back in his chair. "Well needless to say, his sudden appearance got Tony pretty riled up. He's convinced you're up to something and using me to carry it out. He's not speaking to me until I level with him." 

Loki made a dismissive noise. "The Ironman thinks too small. Why would I bother with plotting? For one, I'm trying to get past all of that. And two," Loki's head cocked slightly to the side. Smirking, he took Steve's knight. "This is far grander and more interesting than any nefarious plot I could come up with. Not only are you living breathing Midgardian history, but you carry within you the history of the outer realms as well. Getting to the bottom of that is far more fascinating than mere mischief."

"Once upon a time you wouldn't have thought so." Steve returned Loki's smirk with one of his own as he advanced his queen. "Check." 

Loki sat very still. When he raised his eyes to Steve's they were full of challenge. He advanced his king and Steve, not being one to waste an opportunity, moved his queen again. "Check."

Green eyes stared intently at the board. "I have deciphered another knot." He moved his king.

Hoping to keep the pressure on, Steve advanced his bishop. "You don't say."

"I do say," said Loki, sacrificing a pawn. Steve could see that he was making room for his queen's advancement. "This one required I make a little visit to Vanaheim. Fortunately for me, they no longer bear a grudge against me for what I did to their prince."

Steve took the pawn. "Check. What did you do to him?"

"I tricked him into parting with a very valuable necklace by disguising myself as a maiden." Loki's form changed then, melting into the curves of a more feminine figure. Big green eyes blinked at Steve innocently and red lips puckered into a kiss. The soldier could feel the heat rush to his face and Loki smiled. "Prince Urd had a very similar reaction to the one you are having right now. He was positively smitten and gifted me with what he thought was just an old necklace of his mother's. What he didn't know was that it was a very old conjuring tool." Dainty fingers advanced the king.

"Loki, that's terrible." Steve put another pawn in play. "I take it he eventually found out he'd been tricked."

"Indeed," Loki shimmered back into his normal form and Steve was grateful. Sitting across from female Loki had been disconcerting because he found himself wondering what their kiss would have been like had he been pressed against _that_ body. Would it have been just as hot? 

_Hell yes._

Loki met Steve's pawn with one of his own, preventing the soldier from forcing a checkmate. The trickster was going to make him work for it. Steve opted to chance it and placed his bishop deep in enemy territory. 

"So did you ever return it," he asked.

"Eventually," said Loki. There was something in his tone and Steve waited for the rest of it. Finally, the Trickster buckled. He rolled his eyes. "Fine," Loki sighed "last night." He took Steve's bishop. "As it turns out, the royal family was so happy to get it back that they were more than willing to explain about the mask. You see, their knot is a rather intricate one that takes up the entire top half of the face."

Steve had a sudden flashback of being in Dr. Erskine's capsule and his face feeling like it was on fire. Loki frowned.

"Steven, are you alright? You looked positively green just then."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Steve cleared his throat. "Must have been something I ate." He continued his forward push with his queen leading the charge. "So anyway, what's behind _this_ magical door?"

Loki went back to his contemplation of the board. "Those from Vanaheim are known for their ability to _see_. Be it into the future or into the depths of a man's thoughts. To undo their knot is to lift the veil on your mind and force the third eye wide open."

Steve considered Loki's words. "Well I'm not sure how I feel about psychic powers but I didn't come this far to quit now. How soon can you get to work on it?"

Loki couldn't quite hide his smile. "Upon the conclusion of our game if that is what you desire."

"Good. We can grab a bite to eat after. What?"

Loki was chuckling. "Only Steve Rogers could make ascending into his own godlike powers sound like the most normal thing in the world." The mirth died back and Loki looked at him fondly. "Very well. We can do that, but only if _I_ get to pick the restaurant this time."

"That sounds fair. Did you have anywhere in particular in mind?"

"Yes," said Loki. "And it will require that you wear a suit."

"Whoa now," said Steve. "You didn't say anything about a suit."

"Alright, fine. If you win, we can go back to that artery clogging diner and you can wear what you wish. But if I win, you have to come with me to one of the most pretentious restaurants in the city. And you have to wear a suit. A black one."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "I see you're in the mood for specifics." His queen moved in for the attack. "Check."

"That I am," said Loki, getting his king out of harm's way. 

Steve checked again. Loki moved another pawn and Steve advanced his queen. His win was inevitable.

Loki brought his own queen forward, trapping Steve's. Any pieces Steve could have taken from him were now well protected. He could neither trade queens or retreat. Advancing his pawn, Steve checked Loki's king, cutting off his retreat as well. 

"Listen, Loki...about the other night..."

Loki sighed. He could see the writing on the wall but pretended to be extra interested in their game. "What about it?"

"I guess I wanted to know if you had any regrets."

Loki looked up from the board. "Why on earth would I have any regrets about that?"

Steve looked awkward. "I don't know. I mean, it's not as if I asked your permission first. Whose to say you even wanted it."

"I would have thought my wanting it was rather obvious," said Loki. "In fact, I can recall wanting a bit more than that once those fires had been ignited."

"Is that a fact?" Loki nodded and Steve's smile slid into place. "We're doubling up on the chili fries this time," Steve told him and he placed his rook before Loki's king and queen. The game was over. "Checkmate."

Though he'd lost the match, Loki's eyes were appraising as they considered Steve. "Clever boy."

****

 

Less than a half hour later, Steve was sitting in the center of the circle. "So what's with all the candles?" he asked.

"Do not ask me," said Loki, setting the last one in place. "It was not I who designed this ritual." He stepped back and looked over the living room. Once satisfied, he waved his hand and all of the wicks ignited, filling the previously dark room with the flickering light of dozens of white candles. 

Steve smiled. "Neat trick."

"A simple one, I assure you." Loki stepped into the circle and plopped down across from him. In dancing golden light, Steve's hair looked blonder but his eyes were dark and liquid . The Soldier's tongue darted out across his plump bottom lip and Loki couldn't help but think of their shared kiss. Those lips had been so soft and warm when they'd pressed against his.

"Loki, are you okay?"

"What?"

"You zoned out there for a minute."

"Did I? Well, not to worry, all is well. Are you ready to get started?"

Steve nodded and Loki lay his hands on the Soldier's warm face. He turned on his second sight and the Vanaheim knot came to life beneath his fingers. It was a mask made of magic. Loki slowly traced his thumbs beneath Steve's eyes, looping along the vine like pattern as it began pulsing with energy. His own magic flowed freely into the spell, working it's way through and gradually releasing the power that had been kept so long dormant. His thumbs began tingling as they moved up Steve's temples and met at the center of his forehead. Loki looped back yet again and swept down the bridge of Steve's perfect nose before meeting up with his original starting point. When he completed the path, there was a feeling like a rubber band snapping into place and the spell flared brightly before disappearing beneath Steve's skin.

Steve blinked. "Do you think it worked?"

"I suppose we shall have to wait and see," said Loki and the Soldier frowned his adorable frown. Loki wanted to kiss those lines that marred an otherwise smooth forehead. They made his friend seem more real and less like the prototype for the perfect man. Steve flushed suddenly and Loki's pulse quickened. "What's wrong?"

Steve was blushing. "I-I know you wanted to kiss my forehead just now."

Loki felt like he'd been punched in the gut. Never had someone so easily bypassed the psychic shielding that was always kept firmly in place. The Trickster prided himself on his ability to keep his mind locked up tight and Steve had plucked that thought from his head as easily as a grape from a vine. With the activating of this spell, Captain America's arsenal of power had taken on a frightening new dimension. Loki stared, still somewhat in disbelief, and it dawned on him that this wide eyed soldier was now privy to his most private thoughts, particularly he thoughts about Steve and how Loki felt about him. As his anxiety ratcheted up even further, Loki struggled to keep his mind blank.

I have to go," said Loki weakly. He was backing up from Steve. "I believe I have left a potion bubbling on the...I have to go." He broke the circle and the last thing the Trickster saw before teleporting out was Steve's handsome face looking all the more boyish in it's bewilderment.

****

 

Steve was a bit nervous about being outside. In the week since Loki had undid the latest knot, he'd been experiencing brief periods of either clairvoyance or telepathy, neither of which were proving very useful beyond embarrassing the soldier or making him hate the people around him. Mercifully, things had been quiet on the villain front and Steve had been able to lay low, spending most of his time hiding in his bedroom, away from the noisy minds of teammates and whoever else. There were some things you just didn't want to know about a person.

Unfortunately, cabin fever won out over self preservation and Steve opted to take his chances on the streets of midtown. Since it was his first day out in almost a week, Steve decided to get coffee from a popular cafe before heading to the park to sketch. He'd just made his purchase and was making use of the condiment station when the vision hit him. _A man misjudges his placement of his cup and it falls from the edge of the table, hitting the cafe floor with a splash. The piping hot contents make casualties of a small girl as well as the legs of a passing woman wearing bright white pants. The child screams as her careless father drops his smartphone on the floor and tries to comfort her._

Steve snapped back to the present just as the man and child passed by him. The man he assumed was the child's father was too busy concentrating on one handed texting to notice where he was sitting his beverage. His daughter bounced around happily beside him, chatting excitedly to her doll. Steve could see her chubby face that was twisted in pain in his mind's eye. He knew her screams would be loud and piercing. He couldn't allow that to happen

Before the cup had a chance to begin it's freefall, Steve was there to catch it. The woman who would have otherwise been splashed, passed by untouched while both father and daughter stood shocked at the soldier's sudden appearance. Steve tried not to glare at the man as he stood to his full height.

"You really ought to be more careful," he told him. "Your coffee could have burned your daughter had it fallen. Is whatever you're doing on your phone worth that?"

The man -who was about half a foot shorter-stared up at him, agog. "Holy shit. You're Captain America."

The woman from the vision turned at the man's words, her pace slowing. 

Steve sighed. The guy had completely ignored him. "Be that as it may-"

"Oh man. Can I take your picture and put it on my Instagram?" _Say yes._

"I'd rather you didn't," said Steve. "I really only came over here because I saw the cup falling." The Soldier wanted to get away from this person. His mind was a messy place full of crap Steve didn't want to see. Struggling to keep from bolting, he looked down and found the daughter staring up at him with doey brown eyes, her doll all but forgotten. She couldn't have been more than six or seven. 

_My father is an idiot._

The thought was projected to him with crystal clarity and Steve smiled for the first time that day. The little girl smiled back and in the corner of his eye, Steve saw the unmistakable flash of a camera. He turned back to the father, annoyed. "I asked you not to do that."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. My little Emma is a big fan of yours. I'm gonna frame this and put it on her wall." _Pfft...this shit is going online the moment this smug prick leaves._

Steve clenched his jaw. He sat the cup on the counter. "Look, just try to pay more attention next time."

"Sure thing, Cap." _What a jerkoff._

Doing his best remain focused on what was being said as opposed to what wasn't, Steve gave the man a brief nod before turning and bidding a warmer farewell to his daughter. The cafe shop felt claustrophobic suddenly. There were so many minds, all stimulated by caffeine and buzzing with the intensity of a hive of angry bees. Steve could feel them beating against his brain and he needed to get away.

_...I don't know how I'm gonna come up with the rent this month._

_...I'm leaving that bitch tonight. I've decided._

_...I hate everything you stand for but I'm still gonna fuck your brains out when we get back to my place._

The last came from a young woman who was sitting at a table that Steve passed by. Across from her sat a man in a poor imitation of a fedora hat. Steve could only shake his head at their situation as he escaped into the morning. 

Unfortunately for him, being outside was worse. A hive of angry bees became a swarm and as they came at Steve from all directions, the soldier could feel himself collapsing under their weight. He gritted his teeth as he struggled to keep focused on himself. 

_Remember your training, soldier_

Steve walked forward, painfully conscious of each step as he fought to remain upright. He pulled his cap further down on his head. If he could just make it back to the tower he'd be alright. _Dammit, Loki, where are you?_

****

 

Green glass glittered overhead as Loki sat on the throne in his private castle. The towering structure existed in a place between places and the Trickster often went there when he was in the mood to brood about things. Since becoming closer to Steve, he'd been going there a lot. A week would have passed on Midgard since Loki spoke to Steve last. A week since the Captain had plucked an intimate thought from his mind with ease. Loki hadn't wanted to take any chances around the other man until he'd learned stronger shielding techniques. The process hadn't taken long, and was done within the first two days. Still he didn't return. The rest of the time had been spent hiding. Hiding from Steve as well as hiding from his developing feelings for the bright and shining hero. 

Loki kept trying to tell himself that it was the power that drew him but he knew in his heart that that wasn't the case. Sure he liked Steve a lot more than he cared to admit, but his respect for the man went back much further, to a time when Loki was a different person altogether. Even then he'd respected Captain America as an opponent and tactician. He looked forward to the times they met on the battlefield because he knew he'd be in for a challenge. Now, Loki found himself dwelling on the softness of Steve's lips contrasted against the firmness of his body and the hardness of his cock. Cursing, Loki sighed and palmed himself through his pants. He wanted Steve. He wanted him in ways that went beyond the mere carnal and was ill prepared to deal with those feelings himself, much less expose Steve to them. So he'd taken the coward's way out, not even allowing himself an occasional peek at Steve through his scrying mirror. Well, until today. Loki's curiosity had finally gotten the better of him and the Trickster had decided to give in. He promised himself that he would only look for a few seconds but when he saw a battered and bloody Steve standing over the broken body of a dead child, all promises to himself were suddenly forgotten. 

****

Steve had gotten about forty feet from the cafe when the explosion hit. It took a chunk out of a medium sized office building with a huge, deafening boom, followed by the tinny tinkle of dozens of shattered windows. Alarms-shrill and insistent-erupted from nearby vehicles, mixing in with the panicked screams of pedestrians as they scrambled around the streets in search of safety. Steve immediately fell into Captain mode and began searching the crowd for possible suspects. Hundreds of people rushed in all directions in the midst of the confusion but there was one man who's response to the crisis was more curious than typical. Steve spotted him in the shadows of another office building. He was speaking on a communicator and dressed in all black. Steve honed in on the patch on his jacket and recognized it with sickening clarity. H.Y.D.R.A.. Snarling, Steve took off running toward the dark figure. At that precise moment, a second explosion erupted, this time behind him. The resulting shockwave sent a flurry of bodies flying in all directions. Glass and debris rained down into the street and Steve grunted as a large shard from the window ripped clear through his jacket and embedded itself into the shoulder beneath. Turning away from his quarry, Steve stared in horror at the smoking ruin that had been a bustling cafe just minutes before. When he turned back, the mystery man was gone, having disappeared into fray. That wasn't a good thing but the screams coming from within the blown out building were more important. The Soldier took action and rushed into the building to aid any possible survivors. As he went, he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and called for reinforcements. 

"We've got bombs going off down near the plaza," he told the SHIELD operator. "So far they've hit an office building and cafe that was open at the time. Send tactical crews and medical personnel." Steve entered through the blown out remains of the front entrance. Where there had once been a counter, splintered wreckage now smouldered. The barista lay on the floor just beyond. Half of her face had been blown off and the Soldier knew before he checked her pulse that she was already gone. Still, he checked, and repeated the action with every body he came across that wasn't completely destroyed. Some were long gone, while others valiantly clung to a few threads of life. Steve picked his way among the destroyed tables and chairs, never getting far before encountering yet another body. He'd known these people. For however briefly, they'd shared what should have been a safe space, each enjoying what should have been a pleasant afternoon in autumn before moving on to their next task. Steve swallowed as he recognized the woman in the white pants. Her face was etched in horror as she stared down at the empty space where her leg had been. No matter how many battles fought, Steve never got used to the sight of civilian casualties. He crouched beside the woman who looked up at him with glazed eyes.

Steve placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ma'am, I'm gonna get you out of here, I promise. The ambulances are on their way."

The woman nodded numbly, her eyes going back to her destroyed leg. Steve removed his outer shirt and tore a long strip of fabric which he used to make a tourniquet. The woman's fear and confusion beating at the side of his mind and the Soldier did his best to focus past it. He could hear other minds too, some moving at a frantic pace as they searched for loved ones or a way out while others moved sluggishly, barely holding onto consciousness as their injuries got the best of them. Steve attempted to treat it all like background noise but the longer he searched through the rubble for survivors, the harder it got. So many cries for help, so many afraid and all Steve could do is silently apologize. 

He moved aside a large chunk of destroyed counter and that was when he saw the doll on the floor. It was covered in soot and not far from it lay the unmoving body of the little girl he'd saved from getting burned. The buzz of other minds was all around him, but where the child lay there was a void. No fear, no pain, just the stillness of death. Steve tried to pictures angels swooping in to carry her innocent soul off to heaven but idyllic images placed in his head by well meaning nuns were of little consolation at that moment. Right then, all Steve could think of was the fact that little Emma would never go on her prom, or graduate high school, or dance at her wedding. There would be no life for this girl because a psychopath robbed her of any chance before it ever truly got started. Her father lay not far away and when Steve checked his pulse, he was not surprised to find the man alive. Even before he'd checked, Steve could hear the sluggish movements of his deeply unconscious mind. Figures. His eyes drifted back to the little girl. Among the rubble, she looked no more real than her doll. An innocent child, caught up in the problems of the grown up world. It wasn't right. 

Screams of panic were being replaced by approaching sirens and Steve was finding it harder to keep hold of himself amidst the chaotic thoughts and emotions of all who surrounded him. His heart thundered in his chest and as the paramedics and other emergency personnel streamed in around him, Steve desperately sought out a lifeline. Anything to keep him from screaming. Some of the workers were giving him strange looks and Steve briefly wondered how he must seem to them. Did he look like a man on the edge because he sure as hell felt like one. 

He nearly cried in relief when Loki appeared in front of him. 

Cool hands touched Steve's face, just as they had when they'd unlocked the door to his personal hell.

_I'm going to take you from this place_ The words blew through Steve's mind and had an immediate effect as he felt some of the tension drain from his body. _You have done enough for these mortals. The rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. can take over from here._

Loki wrapped his arms around him then and began to whisper soothing things that made his body tingle. The noise of the outside world started to recede and for the first time in days, Steve allowed himself to relax. Loki was here and he would make it all better. He clutched at the leather beneath his hands and the arms around him tightened as the world began to fall away.

 

****

The moment he saw the panic in Steve eyes, Loki knew that the Soldier was being assaulted by the thoughts and feelings of those around him. It been careless to leave Steve without proper shielding and worse, it had been the cowardly act of a bad friend. When they arrived in the tower, Steve was clutching him like a drowning man and Loki felt a fresh wave of guilt. The first thing they needed to do was get him cleaned up as he covered in soot and blood. Loki carried Steve into the bathroom and sat him on the counter beside the sink. Steve's body was pliant but he held himself up. After making sure he wouldn't tip over, Loki knelt down, grasped the Soldier's left boot and looked up at him. "May I?"

Steve's face was pale and shocked but he nodded slowly and Loki proceeded to pull of one boot and then the other.

"You need to bathe," he told Steve as he pulled off his socks. "I know it won't make everything better but it will help you."

"I should be at SHIELD," said Steve softly. He still sounded very far away. "I need to find the people responsible for this."

"And you will," Loki assured him. " _After_ you've gotten clean and we put a few safeguards on your mind." Loki stood and Steve's eyes followed him. 

"I can't hear your thoughts," said Steve.

"No, you can't. I took the liberty of adding on a few safeguards of my own." He walked over to the tub and began filling it with warm water. It was nothing to deftly add a few drops of a calming tincture that Loki always kept on his person. He turned back to Steve who was staring sightlessly forward. "From here on out, you needn't worry about my thoughts intruding on yours."

Steve turned to him and Loki was relieved to see that his eyes regained some of their usual clarity. "You didn't do anything wrong," he said quietly. His gaze lingered on Loki for a moment before returning to oblivion. The week had apparently taken it's toll on him and Loki's heart clenched for his part in it. 

He stood there and minute longer and when Steve made no move to undress himself, the Trickster sighed. "This better not come back and haunt me later." He grumbled. With a wave of a hand, Steve's clothes were no more. The man himself barely noticed that he was now completely naked and continued to sit there shaming Michaelangelo's David for all of his perfection. Loki helped him into the bath.

Once Steve was settled in the water, Loki perched himself on the edge of the tub. His head lolled back as the tincture began to take effect and after conjuring a pitcher, Loki began gently pouring water over his dozing friend, starting at his hair.

"You don't have to do this," slurred Steve softly.

Loki was had been certain Steve was asleep. His response was just as soft. "It's alright. I don't mind."

Steve's closed eyes opened just wide enough for him to seek out Loki's face. "Thank you. For everything."

Loki felt his stomach flutter. He brought a hand to Steve's head before he could stop himself. Steve groaned and leaned into the touch like a cat. _You are going to be my undoing_ , Loki thought as he stared down at him.

Steve was someone who was incredibly easy to love and Loki felt himself falling further with each passing day. He could run, he could hide, he could remove himself from the natural flow of time, but there was no escaping the fact that Steve Rogers had taken up residence in his heart and had no plans on leaving any time soon. If Loki was being honest with himself, he didn't want him to.

The sound of the elevator got his attention. Loki looked down at Steve and saw that the soldier was sleeping soundly. Wiping his hand on a nearby towel, he stood and teleported from the bathroom to the foyer. Tony Stark stood there in his under armor and his expression went from surprise to irritation when Loki appeared in front of him. 

"Where is he?" the billionaire demanded, pushing past Loki and moving further into the living area. "Steve, where are you!"

Loki sighed and hurried to catch up to the Avenger as he searched. "He's in the bath and would you mind keeping your voice down?"

Tony turned, incredulous. "In the bath?? Downtown just got attacked and Steve's in the tub. Well that's just great! While the rest of the heroes are out there looking for the ones responsible, Captain America's having a soak. What the fuck did you do to him, huh?"

He tried to head for the bathroom but Loki blocked his path. He couldn't risk Steve being exposed to Tony's hectic mind. "I haven't done anything to him."

"Bullshit, you haven't. The SHIELD agents on the scene said Steve looked like he was on the verge of a breakdown when you just showed up out of nowhere, went in for a bro hug, and pulled an alien abduction right in the middle of a terrorist attack." Brown eyes narrowed at Loki. "How did you know Steve was there and since when does Captain America need rescuing?" 

"Since today apparently," said Loki impatiently. Tony tried to push past him again with no success. 

"Get out of my way. I want to talk to Steve." 

" I told you, he's in the bath and better off not being disturbed. If you think I have done something bad to him, ask your robot how he fares. No doubt he holds dominion over the entire building."

Tony continued glaring at him. "Jarvis, what's Steve doing?"

"Captain Rogers is sleeping in the bathtub, sir. Scans indicate all vital signs normal with no presence of toxins."

Loki looked at him. "Satisfied? I haven't done anything with the Captain other than remove him from a situation that could have seriously compromised his mental health. Being in water helps, believe it or not. It has a grounding effect. He should at least be allowed a chance to regroup before you all begin using him again. 

Tony frowned. " _Using_ him? What the hell are you going on about? No one's using Steve. He knew what he was signing up for even way back then and if he is being used, I assure you it's with his full consent."

Loki could feel his revulsion begin to take shape. "You sound like SHIELD!" the Trickster spat. "No care at all for Steve's well being so long as he remains a weapon that can be wielded for your own purposes. Does it not occur to any of you that he might have a purpose beyond all of your petty squabbles?"

"In case you hadn't noticed," said Tony "several bombs just went off in midtown today. That's kind of a big deal and I think Steve would agree.

"Oh he definitely does," said Loki. "So much so that it nearly cost him his sanity this afternoon. Tell me, Is it as big a deal when your government does the same to other countries around the world? How many coffee shops has Stark tech obliterated in it's time? I'm willing to bet more than one." As a warrior of the Odr, Steve deserved a place beyond the trivialities of these mortals. Loki wished right then that he could take him away from it all but knew it would be a bad idea.

Tony's eyes widened. "Wow. I am _so_ not doing this with you right now, Loki. When Prince Valium comes to, tell him he's needed at S.H.I.E.L.D., unless he's, you know... _beyond_ all this." Tony turned to leave but his voice carried back to Loki as he walked toward the elevator. "I know you've done something to him, Nosferatu, and when I find out what it is, I'm gonna be the one out front leading the angry mob with their pitchforks and torches. So be ready!"

****

 

When Steve opened his eyes he was aware of two things. One, he was in bed and two, he wasn't alone. He looked to his left and was surprised to find Loki sleeping soundly beside him. The two were separated by layers of blankets and while Steve was naked as the day he was born, Loki had remained fully clothed. Steve caught a flashback of pale hands washing his body and helping him to bed and smiled in spite of himself. It was just his luck he hadn't been lucid enough to enjoy that kind of attention. How nice would it be if they could do it again. Soon though, other memories began to surface and they were not nearly so pleasant. _Fire...smoke...screaming...death_.... There had been so much death. Then vivid green eyes and Loki's richly accented voice assuring him that everything would be alright. Steve shifted beneath the blankets and that little movement was enough to rouse Loki from sleep.

Steve smiled when Loki looked over at him. "Good morning."

He returned the smile. "Good morning to you. With the state you were in last night I didn't want to leave you alone. Or worse, leave you vulnerable to the wrath of Tony Stark. Rest assured, I did not take advantage of you in any way."

"I wasn't worried about that," said Steve. "Tony came by?"

Loki nodded. "He did not take kindly to my removing you from midtown in the middle of a crisis. Expect to have a lot of questions to answer when you venture out today. Of course, we'll have to make sure you're up for such things. Once we've had breakfast I'll teach you proper shielding, something I should have done from the start. I hope you'll forgive my foolishness."

Loki looked hopeful and Steve couldn't help but feel warmed by the fact that the other man obviously valued his opinion of him. "I forgive you," he told him. "And thank you for coming back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The healing power of the bath strikes again!


	6. Chapter 6

The sky was cloudless and the sun shone bright and warm over the city. It was the golden time where the oppressive heat of summer had passed but winter was still a ways off. Steve hadn't really needed a jacket but preferred to blend in with the crowds as he walked along the sidewalk. Dressed in his uniform, he wasn't exactly inconspicuous. The desire for relative anonymity was also why Steve opted for sunglasses and/or a hat most of the time. Though the Soldier appreciated every single one of his admirers, he was still a very private person at heart and there was peace in being able to move around the streets without being instantly recognizable. Steve could shop for groceries, see a ballgame or visit the local museums if he desired. Of course, there was always one or two in a crowd who could see past his efforts. Often times it ended up being some eagle eyed child. When it did occur, and Steve was inevitably recognized, the Soldier would slip effortlessly back into his public habit of shaking hands, posing for pictures and being a model soldier as he was profusely thanked for his service. Today was one of the good days, however, because no one seemed to notice him as he made his way to the park. 

Loki was sitting on the bench waiting for him when he arrived. Just an hour previous, Bellator (the eagle whom Steve had decided to go ahead and name) had swooped in through his open office window, bearing a note from Loki, inviting him to lunch. Steve had thanked his newest friend and after scribbling out his reply, sent him back to wherever Loki was waiting. The opportunity to go out and get some fresh air appealed to the Soldier, especially when you took into account the morning he'd had. Three hour information session and S.H.I.E.L.D. was still no closer to figuring out the motivation behind HYDRA's attacks on midtown. And of course, Captain America's sudden disappearance from the scene was one of the main topics of conversation. When Loki's name came up, Steve explained that the two had become friends over the previous weeks and that Loki had been pulling him from what he'd seen as a precarious situation. 

"He was just being a little bit overprotective, all."

"And how did he even know where you were?" inquired Fury.

"Couldn't tell ya," said Steve. "I figure as long as Loki is still on the straight and narrow it doesn't really matter."

"Yes" said Fury. "Thor informed us of his his brother's recent reformation. You'll have to excuse me if I don't accept it as readily. I still remember all the other shit he's done in the past and it'll take an awful lot to convince me that the god of Mischief is acting as a force for good. Step lightly, Captain"

When the clock struck noon, Steve was glad to leave work behind for a little while.

When he entered the park, Steve spotted Loki reading on a bench. His long legs were stretched out in front him and crossed at the ankles. He wasn't wearing a jacket, just a dark green dress shirt and black slacks that still managed to look stylish for their simplicity. No doubt even Loki's lounge clothes cost more than the Soldier's entire wardrobe. 

Steve had gotten within twenty feet when Loki suddenly raised his head. He turned in Steve's direction and the Soldier didn't waste time wondering how Loki knew he was there. The two just seemed to have a knack for finding each other. Loki smiled at him and that smile had several effects. It both inspired and infuriated Steve. It also made him want to see what other smiles Loki had. Private ones. Intimate ones. Perhaps a smile that could maybe be for him and him alone. 

Steve returned the non verbal greeting with one of his own and settled down beside Loki on the bench. "Whatcha reading?" he asked. Loki showed him the title. "Nazi Thieves and The Occult." Steve raised an eyebrow.

 

"It really is fascinating reading," said Loki. He reached onto his side and held up a grease stained paper bag. "I have also procured burgers and fries from that diner you love so much. I thought perhaps we might have a picnic beneath a tree and celebrate the changing of the seasons by getting peppered with acorns falling leaves."

Steve couldn't help his smile as he pictured bright orange and red leaves littering Loki's hair. "Sounds good," he said, and five minutes later, the two of them had managed to find comfortable, well shaded spot off of one of the jogging paths. Loki pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. He held it out, and with two quick shakes, the small scrap of fabric became a thick green blanket. He spread it out on the ground." "Skills like that must make packing a breeze," said Steve, dropping his satchel on the blanket. He sat down with as much grace as his work clothes would allow. Loki opted to sit with his back against the tree and as a light breeze danced it's way through the Trickster's raven colored hair, Steve was glad that he'd made the last minute decision to bring his sketchbook. Once they'd gotten settled, he pulled it from his bag.

Loki saw it and frowned. "Are you going to eat or are you going to draw," he asked around a mouthful of burger.

Steve held his sandwich in one hand and his pencil in the other. "Can't I do both?"

"If you must," said Loki, "but I'd _prefer_ if you were more interested in actually talking to me as opposed to rendering my face on paper."

"Or how about I eat, talk _and_ draw," said Steve confidently. When he was met with a murderous look, the Soldier chuckled. "Okay, fine." He set the sketchbook aside and unwrapped his sandwich. "I'll just eat my burger and stare intensely at you for the next forty minutes." Steve then proceeded to do just that and after about three minutes, Loki's resolve broke. 

"Alright, enough. I'm not playing this game." Loki conjured a green hand fan and blocked himself from the Steve's view. When Steve burst into a fit of laughter, he peeked over the top. "Are you enjoying your fun at my expense?"

"I am, actually," said Steve, once he got himself under control. "After the morning I've had, I could use a good laugh."

Loki lowered the fan, his annoyance replaced with a frown of worry. "Why, what has happened?"

Steve was touched by Loki's concern. "Nothing, that's just it. Even after combing through all the intel, we still haven't discovered the reason for the midtown attacks. We know HYDRA's involved, we just don't know why."

"Perhaps the attacks were a distraction to take your attention from more nefarious plots," said Loki as he fished the last of the fries from the bottom of the bag. "HYDRA has more than one head, after all. No doubt their plans are of the complex sort."

Steve considered it. "You might be onto something there. When I get back to headquarters I'll talk to Fury about the possibility. In the meantime, how are things coming with Dr. Erskine's journal?"

"Funny you should mention that," said Loki. He wiped his mouth with a napkin. "I've reached the point in his writings where the doctor discusses Project Rebirth. I think I'd like to have a look at the capsule in which your transformation took place. Do you know where it is?" 

Steve swallowed a chunk of burger. "The Vita Ray machine? I think Tony has it stored somewhere. Isn't much good though, seeing as how it's busted. Why did you want to see it?"

"If it's as I suspect, contained within will be remnants of the magic used to create the spells you carry, as well as their knots. Even if the device is no longer functional, the magic would still remain. It is, after all, composed of tougher stuff than your man made machinery. Of course, this means that we'll have to let Stark in on your little secret."

Steve sighed. "Yeah, I don't really see Tony letting us get anywhere near that machine, otherwise."

"And how do you feel about him knowing about the knots?" 

"Well I suppose it was inevitable," said Steve, wiping his hands. "I mean, this isn't something that can be hidden for much longer anyway. I just hope he doesn't freak out or anything when I tell him."

Loki stretched his long legs out in front of him and folded his hands behind his head. "Given who it is, I would say that the chances of that are about fiffty-fiffty."

"Yeah, you're probably right," said Steve. "Maybe we should take him to dinner."

"Or perhaps a nightclub," said Loki. "There's a place not far from the tower that I've heard good things about."

"I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not exactly the nightclub type."

"A simple thing to remedy," said Loki. He waved his hand and Steve's work uniform became what he assumed was fashionable party clothes.

The Soldier looked down at himself. "Ummm...I have to head back to S.H.I.E.L.D. in a few minutes. Would you mind changing me back?"

"Don't worry, you look great," said Loki, smirking. "Amazing actually. Your coworkers will be _green_ with envy."

Steve chuckled. "Yeah, I don't think so. You can dress me up later, if you like." He followed up quickly. "Within reason, of course."

Loki feigned offense. "Why, Captain, you make it sound as if I would take advantage of the situation. Me, a man on the road to reform."

"Somehow I think no matter how _good_ you become, there'll always be that spark of mischief in you, Loki. Personally, I hope you never lose it." 

The pleased smile on Loki's face was positively radiant. He set Steve's clothing to rights. "Flatterer."

 

****

 

Tony looked up from his soldering and saw that it was past dinnertime. Last he remembered, it was breakfast. He really needed to start remembering to eat.

He sat the still hot soldering iron aside and removed his work gloves. "Jarvis, I'm hungry."

The disembodied voice of his AI poured through the sound system. "What would you like to eat, Sir?"

Tony removed his goggles. "I dunno, tacos maybe."

"Restaurant or truck?"

"Definitely truck," said Tony. They always tasted better. "Get enough for everyone and have them throw in some tortas and quesadillas too. And don't forget the extra guac this time." 

"Of course, Sir," said Jarvis dryly. "Incidentally, Captain Rogers is on his way down to you." 

Tony turned toward the elevator just as the doors opened. The billionaire did a double take when Steve stepped out. Dressed in black slacks and black silk shirt, his team Captain looked like something straight off the runway. Steve's confident smirk said he knew he looked amazing. Tony spied the polished Gucci loafers and flash of a Movado watch and wondered just how much of his snappy ensemble was Loki's doing. Lucky asshole. He had his very own Ken doll to play dress up with.

"Well don't you look good enough to be considered fashionably relevant," quipped Tony. "To what do I owe the visual pleasure?"

"I'm here to invite you out," said Steve. "You were right. I _have_ been keeping a few things from you and tonight I'd like to remedy the situation."

Tony's eyebrow raised. "With a night on the town?"

Steve nodded.

Tony hopped down from his stool. "Okay, I'll bite. Where exactly are you inviting me?"

Steve looked slightly embarrassed. "The umm.... Cobra Room."

Tony threw back his head in full throated laughter. "Are you serious? You? In the Cobra Room? That's rich. I could see someone like Loki but-" Tony stopped mid motion as the realization dawned. He turned to Steve. "That's it, isn't it? This was Loki's idea. Not yours."

Steve sighed. "I admit, Loki _did _pick the place but the idea to invite you out was mine. I meant what I said about bringing you up to speed on what's been going on. Loki thought you might be more receptive if you were in your element."__

Well damn if Loki wasn't a perceptive little fucker. Tony weighed the pros and cons. Sure, he hated that that tricky bastard was in any way involved, but Steve was offering up information and he was such a junkie for that. Things had been extra weird with the Soldier lately and Tony was being given the opportunity to find out why. He'd be a fool to pass that up. Besides, Tony really liked the Cobra room. They'd even gone so far as to name a drink after him. The Iron Man was two parts whiskey, one part apricot brandy and one part vodka, all top shelf. It was fucking delicious and too much time had passed since he'd had one last. The billionaire cocked his head slightly as he could almost taste it. "Okay, fine," he said finally "I'll go. But the Prince of Darkness is picking up the tab and there better be bottle service."

Steve smiled brightly. "Excellent. How long do you need to get ready?"

"An hour, maybe less. Doesn't take much effort to make me look amazing. Also, I've got tacos coming. We have to wait for those first."

"Great," said Steve. "Have Jarvis let us know when you're ready."

****

Two guest spinners from the United Kingdom were in the middle of a superset and the red painted walls of the Cobra room shook with the electronic pulses of their combined rhythms. The bass heavy selections made the glasses tremble on the tables and the floor vibrate beneath their feet. Spinning balls flashed like police sirens but were much more colorful as they splashed the bodies of the club's inhabitants with their fluctuating light. Above the fray, seated comfortably in a VIP booth, were Loki, Steve and Tony. The billionaire was dressed in a sharp, cranberry colored suit, sans tie, while Loki wore tight leather pants and a body hugging green shirt. Tony commented that the Trickster looked like he should either be in the DJ booth or on the stage.

"Yes, and you dress like the Devil," said Loki, taking a seat close to Steve on the opposite.

The scientist barked a short laugh and reclined on the sofa, his cocktail firmly in hand. His expression was amused as he took in his two companions. "Alright, Sun and Moon, let's get to the point of this little boys night out, shall we." Tony took a sip from the glass, relishing the taste. "Oh man, that's good." He set the glass on the edge of the table and Steve was grateful that he had no idea what would happen next. So far, Loki's shielding techniques had been working and the incidents of accidental clairvoyance had all but stopped. Tony crossed his arms and looked at him expectantly. "Alright, Steve, you said you had something you wanted to share with me. Share it."

Steve picked up his own drink and swallowed the last of it's contents. He sat the empty glass back down. "Right. Well..." This was actually a littler more difficult than he'd anticipated. "Do you remember that party that Thor had had for Loki all those weeks ago?"

Tony snorted. "Of course I remember. That Loki cake is going to haunt my nightmares."

"Well, the thing is....Loki uh...found something. On me. And as a result-"

"Steve's magic," said Loki, getting straight to the point.

"Right, and I'm Mary Poppins," said Tony. "Look, is this about the two of you being an item or something? If It is, I kind of already suspected and for the record, the thought makes my skin crawl."

"This isn't about that, " snapped Steve and Tony raised an eyebrow. The soldier took a deep breath. "Look, apparently there was more to Project Rebirth than any of us could have ever imagined. It seems that in addition to science, Dr. Erskine had some knowledge of magic. During the Super Soldier procedure-which Loki suspects may have actually been a modernized version of a very old ritual-Spells were written into my skin. Five of them, all lying dormant until Loki happened to spot one on my hand. He activated it the night of the dinner party."

Tony didn't look like he was buying it. "Spells. On you?"

"Yes," said Steve.

"Oh. Well that makes perfect sense," said Tony. Shaking his head, he reached for his drink.

"Actually it does, when you think about it." said Loki who had been steadily working on his own bottle of champagne. He sat his glass down on the table and reclined against the sofa. "During the time of the Odr, only the best men were chosen to take up the helm. It was a lot of power, after all, and the Elders of the Universe did not want such gifts falling into the wrong hands. Only the truest, noblest warriors were gifted with the power of the realms." He gave Steve and appraising look then and Steve could feel his own smile threatening to surface. 

Tony rolled his eyes at the two of them. "Oh barf,"

Loki turned back to him. "Come here, please."

Tony frowned. "For what?"

"I am going to grant you temporary sight so that you might see the truth in Steve's words." Loki scooted to the edge of his seat and held out his hands. Tony looked at them dubiously. "You needn't worry," Loki reassured him. "If I were going to lobotomize you I would have done it already. This will only help you to see the intangible."

****

Tony wasn't sure what possessed him to trust Loki. Maybe it was the fact that he was working on his second Iron Man cocktail in twenty minutes. Whatever the reason, Tony moved to the edge of his seat and allowed Loki to place cool hands on the side of his face. What happened next felt like a non-painful jolt of electricity directed straight to the billionaire's brain. One minute everything was normal and the next, the world around him was covered with a sort of shimmer. It was like seeing in infrared, only instead of heat, Tony was able to recognize what Loki and others referred to as _magic_. Everything seemed to be touched by it. It glittered on their glasses and swirled within their drinks. Most things only contained the barest hints, but when Tony looked down at the dancing crowd, he saw that several of the club's patrons were practically pulsing with it. Their glow was nothing, however, when compared to what Loki was walking around with. The amount of juice running through the Trickster was absolutely mind boggling. He looked as if he were made entirely of glittering green energy. 

The glowing green man spoke. "You can see it, can you not?" 

Still trying to find his voice amidst such a mind blowing experience, Tony could only nod.

"Good," said Loki. "Now look at Steve."

The scientist turned toward his teammate and gasped at the sight of the intricate patterns that swirled in different areas of Steve's body. It looked as if he were wearing a golden elbow length glove and a a Venetian mask made of lavender light. And his chest...

"Okay, should I be jealous that _your_ glowing chest looks way better than my glowing chest?" said Tony. "Seriously Steve, it looks like you've got a star for a heart."

"It is the result of Steve's essence combining with the spell," said Loki.

"Well you can definitely consider me sold on this whole magical Steve thing," said Tony. "Incidentally, how long is this special vision of mine going to last? I see a brightly glowing cutie in the crowd and I'd like to introduce myself. Maybe see what kind of tricks she knows."

"I don't think that would be a very good idea," said Loki. "As for your vision, you should be back to normal by morning." He picked up his glass just as a new selection began pumping through the speakers. Loki's eyes brightened. "Oooh," he began moving in his seat. "I love this song!"

Tony listened and found that he recognized the tune as well. "Hey, I know this one. It was from that club scene in the original Fright Night movie. Good Man in A Bad Time, right?"

Loki was already lost in the rhythm but managed to nod. He finished his glass of champagne in a single swallow and looked at Steve. "Join me on the dance floor, Captain."

"Oh I don't think so," said Steve quickly. "I'm not really much for dancing."

Loki shrugged. "Suit yourself." He exited the booth and began making his way below. Steve watched him go and when Loki began undulating his way around the dance floor, Tony could see the magic within Steve flare to life. 

"You want him so bad," said Tony matter-of-factly. He signaled for a waitress, holding up is empty glass once he got her attention 

Steve scoffed, turning away from Loki's suggestive dancing. "I do not."

"You forget, I got magic vision for a little while. I can see how all your little power points flare up while you watch him." Tony leaned over and shook Loki's champagne bottle, sucking his teeth when he found it empty. He sat back. "So is a super powered sex drive part of your new skill set as well?"

"I'm beginning to think so," said Steve somewhat glumly. "And _wanting_ aside, I know when I'm barking up the wrong tree and Loki is definitely that."

Tony looked to the dance floor. Loki's eyes were all for Steve even though the Trickster was surrounded on all sides by beauty. Whatever it was between them, it seemed to go both ways. "You know, I'll probably kick myself later for saying this, but if the two of you really do have some kind of chemistry, maybe you should go for it." Steve's head snapped around and Tony giggled. "I know, I know. I'm the last one you would expect a blessing from but I dunno," said the billionaire, "I mean I still hate him but the two of you kinda work. I guess." Tony shrugged. "Maybe you should go down there and stake your claim before one of these horny wannabe models sinks their claws into him."

Steve stood and walked over to the balcony. As usual, he and Loki locked eyes almost immediately. The Trickster was dancing within a circle of his own erotic power, beckoning Steve fourth with seductive glaces and his beautiful, mischievous smile. It was mesmerizing and it made Steve want go down there and claim that wickedly sexual creature. He looked over his shoulder at Tony who was smiling at his waitress as she handed him his drink. "You really think I should?"

Tony took a long, satisfying drink from his glass. "Well considering I'm well on my way to being drunk, there's a good possibility that I might not know what the hell I'm talking about," he said. "But on the off chance that I do, yeah, I think you should." He polished off the rest of the cocktail and got very slowly got to his feet. Once sure of his footing, Tony walked over to where Steve was standing. He looked between Loki and Steve and sighed. "Loki might as well be holding up a sign that says, _Hey, Cap, come get some._ ," slurred the billionaire. "I suppose you could do worse than hot sex with a god-like alien."

 

****

For the second time since coming down to the dance floor, Loki locked eyes with Steve over the heads of the crowd. The soldier stood with his hands braced on the balcony rail, those baby blues unnervingly focused. Loki could see the desire burning in their depths. It called out to the his own as the Trickster swayed his hips to the beat. He smiled a teasing smile and beckoned Steve closer with his finger. To add extra motivation, Loki opened the two top buttons on his shirt and exposed his throat. Steve's eyes sharpened and suddenly the Soldier was moving. His expression was one of determination as he walked smoothly down the stairs, gliding forward with unnatural grace. The crowd parted for Steve seemingly out of instinct as he closed the distance between them. Gone was the fresh faced and sometimes adorably shy Super Soldier and in his place was a dark god whose aura smouldered with an almost primal lust . As Steve moved past his fellow club goers, Loki could see that both men and women were being affected by his presence. Eyes stared after him, all filled with hunger and desire. But Steve paid them no mind. His attention had a singular focus as he walked, nay, stalked toward Loki.

Lokicontinued dancing, even as his heart thundered in his chest. He felt like he was taunting a wild lion but thoughts of self preservation never occurred to him as his walking fantasy drew nearer. Their bodies came together in a collision of leather and silk with Steve wrapping a strong arm around Loki's still swaying waist. He pushed his knee between Loki's legs and then proceeded to take control of the dance with the skill of someone who had been doing it professionally for years. He moved his hips fluidly, guiding Loki into a deep dip before bringing him up very slowly. Loki could see the blue fire swirling in the Steve's irises. As the Odr rode him, the otherworldly energy crackled along Loki's senses, tickling his magic and touching him more intimately than any hand ever could. 

They were beginning to draw an audience but Loki couldn't find it in himself to care. He was too busy trying to hold on for dear life as Steve guided him around the dance floor. Steve turned him around so that hiss back was against the soldier's front and the dance just got dirtier from there. Large hands moved along his hips and Loki swore he could feel every muscle of the soldier's body as it pressed against him. He looked up to find Tony staring down at them from the balcony, his expression was one of shock.

When the music stopped, it was like a spell had broken. The pair stood there for a moment, still touching, but the heat between them had already begun to subside. 

"That was....interesting," said Loki. He chest was still heaving and he was fighting down his disappointment that things had come to an end. He spoke to Steve over his shoulder. "I thought you weren't one for dancing."

"I'm not," said Steve into his neck. "This is actually my first real one with a partner."

_Well my libido thinks you are amazing_ , thought Loki, but he only said, "Wow," to Steve.

When the two got back to the table, Tony looked more serious. "Okay, so between my own eyes and that rather...tawdry performance, I think it's pretty safe to say that Steve's leveled up a bit. I'm willing to bet though that there's more to you inviting me out tonight. What is it?"

"We need to have a look at the Vita Ray machine," said Steve. "Loki thinks there might still be remnants of magic contained inside."

"The journal mentions your father," said Loki. He sat down and poured himself another glass of champagne, oblivious to the fact that both Steve and Tony were gaping at him. He continued speaking. "Howard Stark knew what Dr. Erskine was trying to accomplish. Abraham made a diary entry just after having lunch with him one day. It seems to have taken some convincing, but the doctor was able to get Stark to include some pretty esoteric modifications on that machine. It's one of the main reasons why I want to look at it."

"Wait, so you're saying my dad believed in magic? This was a guy who wouldn't even read me fairy tales when I was growing up because they didn't further the scientific cause. How is that possible?"

"Men of science often rely on proof," said Steve. "Maybe Dr. Erskine was able to prove that the magic was real."

Tony placed his glass on the table. He appeared to be deep in thought. Loki gave Steve a questioning look, which the soldier returned with one of patience. _Just let him marinate on that little bombshell for a second_ , the look said.

Tony seemed to come to some internal decision. "Meet me on the common floor tomorrow morning," he said finally. "Once we've finished whatever you're cooking for breakfast, we'll head down to the storage area and have a look at that machine."

"Great," said Steve. He looked out over the balcony. "So you guys wanna maybe hit the dancefloor one more time before we leave?"

"I don't think so," said Tony, "otherwise you might actually manage to get Loki's clothes off this time. I honestly think you managed to arouse the entire club with that little routine of yours. How often do the two of you hit the club scene?"

Loki was smirking. "This is Steve's first nightclub excursion.". 

Tony looked at Steve for a long moment and the Soldier shrugged. "Well then," said the billionaire. "I can't wait to see what other surprises are in store."

 

****

The trio separated upon returning to the tower with Steve and Loki heading to Steve's floor and Tony opting to go to the workshop. When they'd reached his quarters, Steve offered to make he and Loki a snack.

"I knew you were coming, so I baked a cake," Steve joked as he walked into the simple kitchen. Sure enough, there was a cake covered in yellow icing sitting on the table. It was protected by a glass cover and Loki had to admit it looked rather good.

He leaned on the counter, his eyes following Steve as he went about fixing their plates. "You bake too?"

The Soldier tossed him a quick smile. "I dabble. And yes, I did it _before_ the magic. Before the serum even. A lady in the old neighborhood taught me how. She was like a grandmother to all the orphan kids."

Steve didn't talk much about his childhood and Loki found himself curious. "So there were a lot of you then?"

Steve cut a healthy sized slice from the cake. He didn't look up when he said, "There were enough."

Loki thought of a young, towheaded Steve peering over a mixing bowl and couldn't help his own smile. His arm brushed a book on the counter and the smile brightened. Loki held up the battered paperback and grinned. "E.E. Cummings? Erotic dancing and now gloriously explicit poetry. Why, Captain America, what _are_ you becoming?" Loki meant it as a joke but the comment seemed to give Steve pause. He placed the saucers on the table and his hands dropped limply to his sides.

"I honestly don't know," the Soldier whispered. "Lately I've felt better than I have in my entire life and it kinda scares me to death. I keep worrying that these gifts, however wonderful they are, will come at a price. I worry that I won't be ready when the time comes to pay it."

Loki sighed and replaced the book on the counter. "It would be disingenuous of me to say that there are not drawbacks to being a creature of power, magic especially. And to be one of legend as well..." Loki laughed humorlessly, "let's just say it can be a trial. Fortunately for you, you have something the Odr warriors before you did not have."

Steve picked up the plates and brought them over to the counter. "Oh yeah, and what's that?"

Loki took his slice of cake and dug in immediately. "Me."

"Well you're definitely an asset in all this," he said. "And a pretty good muse, to boot."

Loki fought not to squirm under the Soldier's appreciative scrutiny. Steve's gaze was always so penetrating, burrowing it's way to Loki's core even when they spoke of trivial things. Praying Steve would show him mercy and look away, Loki smiled a teasing smile. "So it's official then. I am your muse."

Steve dragged his finger through the lemon icing that topped the pound cake. His voice was sure when he said, "Yes, you are." 

Loki found himself wondering what lemon frosted Steve tasted like.

"In fact," said the Soldier "I'm feeling a bit inspired right now." He pulled the finger into his mouth proceeded to slowly suck off every speck of icing. It was a deliberate gesture on his part that had the desired effect of instantly giving Loki a hard on.

"You're a cruel man," said Loki, maintaining a white knuckle grip on his fork.

Steve's smile was like that of a Cheshire cat's. Once he was sure he'd sufficiently rattled the sexually frustrated god of Mischief, he pulled the digit from his mouth with a pop. "Let's say you pose for me."

Loki froze, the fork halfway to his lips. "Pose? When?"

Broad shoulders shrugged. "Why not now?"

"Steven, it's the middle of the night."

"And?"

Loki sighed. He stared into that guileless face and knew he wasn't going to win this one. "Very well," the Trickster grumbled. "But I'm taking the rest of the cake with me when I leave."

"Deal," said Steve brightly. "Hurry up and finish up and we can get started." He grasped his own cake slice and devoured it in three heroic bites.

"You are positively barbaric," said Loki in mock disgust.

Steve blew him a kiss with icing covered lips . "You love it."

 

Once the snack was finished, the two adjourned to the spare bedroom that Steve used as his studio space. The floor to ceiling windows offered a gorgeous view of the urban landscape and Steve remarked that the room was one he utilized often. In preparation for tonight's session, he'd removed his dress shirt but kept on his slacks and shoes. There was something roguish about Steve in a ribbed undershirt and black Armani slacks. The heels of his highly polished loafers clicked on the hardwood as he moved about the room, retrieving his supplies. Loki stood out of his way, hands clasped behind his back as he gazed out at the sea of city lights. In the reflection of the window, he could see Steve prepping a large canvas. When he saw the pillows a moment later, he turned around in question.

"Are those pillows?" Loki asked.

"You're a sharp one," said Steve. 

Loki's eyes narrowed. "What are you planning to do with them, ass?"

Steve tossed more jewel colored pillows onto the growing pile. "They're props. I'm going to place you among them. Oh and take off your clothes."

"I beg your pardon."

Steve began arranging and then rearranging. "You heard me," he said. "Get naked."

Loki touched a hand to his chest. "Me? Naked?"

"Yes," said the Soldier.

"Why in the world do I need to be nude for this?" asked Loki.

Steve finally came up with an arrangement that he was satisfied with and stood. He looked at Loki. "Why not?" 

And for the life of him, Loki couldn't really come up with a reason other than the fact that he was nervous about Steve seeing him without any clothing on. But there was no way he was admitting to that. He was Loki, god of mischief, and god's didn't do shy. And as such, he didn't bother with undressing the traditional way. No, Loki purposefully oozed his clothing off of his body so that the garments appeared to be melting from his skin. They puddled at his feet before finally disappearing and the Soldier gave an impressed whistle. 

"That was very cool," said Steve. He moved closer and Loki became very aware of his presence as those blue artist's eyes swept over his body. He to began walk around him in a circle and the Loki caught a whiff of cologne and barely contained power. It was a combination that made the Trickster's head swim. Thanks to the unleashing of ancient forces, Steve's presence had taken on an almost touchability that wrapped around Loki's naked skin like a silk scarf. It glided along his own essence and made him hungry for more of that sweetly intimate contact. That there was only a thin layer of clothes standing between the two of them was a fact that both titillated and maddened him.

Steve stopped at his original starting point and Loki let out a shaky breath. He raised his eyes and _ahhed_ at the sight of magic swirling in the blue of the Soldier's irises. 

"You really are stunning," Steve rumbled. Waves of sexually charged energy were pouring off of him and the man who had once ruled the kingdom of Asgard could feel himself trembling before it. The Odr had swam to the surface to appreciate Loki's bared flesh and the approval in that penetrating gaze was clear. There was a tense moment when Loki wondered if Steve might actually throw him to the floor and ravage him. How such an image could induce both fear and arousal simultaneously, Loki wasn't sure. Nevertheless, it did, and it took no small amount of willpower to keep him from summoning his clothing. Anything to shield him from that pull. Anything to protect him from the tickle of energy that licked along his skin. 

A slow, sultry smile spread across Steve's face as he moved close enough so that their bodies were almost but not quite touching. He leaned in so that his lips were close to Loki's ear.

"May I feel?" said Steve and his warm breath ghosted along Loki's jaw and neck. The trickster shivered.

Loki's eyes slid shut. "I'll squeal," he said and couldn't hide his smile. He could feel Steve mirroring his expression. The mouth beside his ear spoke again.

"Just once," said Steve.

Just once would never be enough for Loki. Steve would touch him and he would beg for more. "It's fun," he said and Steve began walking around him again, only now the circle was much tighter. The bare skin of his arm occasionally brushed along Loki's. His shoes on hardwood were thunderous in the quiet of the room. 

"May I touch," said Steve.

Loki's smile widened but his eyes remained closed. He clenched his fists at his side in an effort to keep from reaching out. "How much?" said Loki.

The footsteps were slow, purposeful. "A lot," said Steve.

"Why not," said Loki and warm fingertips slid over the small of his back. He shivered again. 

"Let's go," said Steve. 

"Not too far," said Loki

Steve stopped and Loki could feel that solid figure humming at his back. His lips were back at his ear while his nails dragged a slow path down the back of Loki's shoulder. "What's too far," said Steve.

Loki sucked in a breath as his cock grew firm. His voice came out breathy. "Where you are," he said quietly.

The warmth became an inferno as Steve pressed himself against his back fully. Hands caressed Loki's shoulders. "May I stay," said Steve.

This was tantamount to torture. "Which way," said Loki. He didn't think he could take much more. His cock was now painfully hard and his voice sounded strained to his ears. 

Steve pressed his own hardness against Loki's crack and slid his hand along the Trickster's hip. "Like this," said Steve.

Loki began sliding his body along that glorious heat. "If you kiss," said Loki and warm, moist lips pressed against his shoulder. 

"May I move," said Steve

"Is it love," said Loki

"If you're willing," said Steve

"But you're killing," said Loki

Steve's hand snaked along Loki's other hip and moved inward on his thigh. The Soldier rocked his hips forward, brushing his fingertips along his balls. Loki flinched. "But it's life," said Steve.

"But your wife," said Loki

Long fingers wrapped around Loki's cock and Steve set the tempo of his hips to match that of his hand. "Now," said Steve.

Loki's body went somewhat limp as he allowed Steve to guide his movements. "Ow," said Loki.

The hips and hand began moving faster. "Tip top," said Steve.

Loki could feel the wave building. "Don't stop," he panted. And Steve didn't. He continued until Loki could no longer hold back and jet's of cum were spurting from the tip of his dick. Strong arms held him close, cradling his body as he rode out his orgasm. When the shocks to his system subsided, Steve carried him over to the nest of pillows and gently laid him down.

"There," said Steve, smiling down at him. His eyes were clear again and his look was one of triumph. He brushed Loki's hair out of his face. "That's _exactly_ how I need you to look." He stood then and with a parting smile, the bastard walked back over to his canvas.

Loki's eyes followed him. The world was still somewhat liquid around the edges but the euphoria was not so strong that he couldn't glare. "Do you mean to say that you just wrecked me for the sake of your art?"

Steve peeked his head from around the canvas. "Not completely, no. I got a lot of enjoyment out of that too."

Loki sighed because that was all he had the energy to do. He lay there in his incredibly plush nest, listening to the sound of Steve's brush moving across the canvas and contemplating the strange relationship the two of them shared. There were moments when Steve's company felt akin to Thor's with its camaraderie and warmth, but then there were other times, like now, when the warmth became a fire, and Loki wanted more from this than just shared meals and Steve's terrible jokes. The hero seemed to want more as well but his and Loki's....whatever this was, was just one of _many_ issues that currently required his attention. Loki tried not to feel bad that they had yet to talk about the things that were going on between them, but it was only because he didn't want to ruin their fun with a bunch of heavy talk. And oh how fun Steve was. Loki smiled around his yawn as he settled in deeper. His limbs felt languid and his eyes heavy. By the third long blink, Loki fell asleep.

Some time later, a hand was gently shaking his shoulder. "Hey, sleepyhead, wake up."

Loki sat up abruptly from his jewel colored cloud. "What? What's going on?"

Steve was squatting down beside him. His formerly pristine undershirt was now streaked with paint, as were his hands. "You dozed off," said Steve, his smile just as soft as his voice. "C'mon, let's go go to bed."

Loki was dreaming. He had to be. "Go to bed as in go to _your_ bed?"

Steve looked at him like he should know better by now. "Of course, silly. It's big enough for two." 

Loki could only nod mutely as he was pulled to his feet. He shuffled behind quietly as the Steve went to his bedroom and began preparing for bed. When Steve finished in the bathroom, Loki took his turn. By the time he emerged, Steve was already in bed, looking quite comfortable with his back against the headboard. He smiled and patted the empty space beside him. 

"Are we really doing this," Loki asked.

"Going to bed? Yes, it would seem so."

"But I could just as easily sleep at my own place," said Loki. 

"True," said Steve, "but I want you to stay here. So stop questioning it and get your ass in this bed." 

He pulled the covers back and Loki caught a glimpse of the bare flesh beneath. Steve was naked. _Naked_ , and Loki realized right then that he would be a fool not to do whatever this beautiful man commanded. Trying his best not to smile at his wonderful luck, he walked over to the bed and climbed aboard. Steve's body enveloped his immediately and the Soldier moved them into spooning position.

"You are _really_ warm," said Loki and he felt Steve's chest vibrate with laughter.

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked.

"No," just making an observation." He snuggled closer into the niche that Steve's body made and admittedly, it was nice. Knowing the stalwart Soldier was at his back was somehow comforting, even if this little slumber party of theirs was more than likely a fluke. Whatever it was, Loki intended to soak up as much of this good feeling as he could before sunrise. He closed his eyes with a satisfied sigh and let himself drift off toward sleep. "Goodnight, Steve."

Steve gave a jaw popping yawn. "Goodnight, Loki." He kissed his shoulder again and Loki pretended not to feel Steve's cock twitch against his crack. One thing at a time.

****

Tony grinned but said nothing when they came walking into the common kitchen the next morning, and for that Steve was grateful. Part of him had been convinced that the events of the night before had been a dream, but when he'd woken up wrapped around Loki like a second blanket, there was no denying that it had been real. Now that the euphoria had worn off, Steve wasn't exactly sure how he felt about that. On one hand, Loki looked absolutely perfect in his bed. He felt absolutely perfect in Steve's arms. On the other hand, it was Loki. This was a man with a very checkered past, though in light of the strides that he'd been making lately, _that_ fact was beginning to matter less and less, at least to Steve. 

"Are you going to just sit there staring at me," asked Loki. He sat down across from Tony and crossed his arms across his chest.

"My bad," said Tony, not at all sorry. "I guess I was just looking for hickies. I mean, you _did_ spend the night, after all." He gave the Captain America t-shirt Loki was wearing a pointed look and Steve suddenly wished that he hadn't given it to Loki to wear. Steve had been half joking when he'd suggested it, but Loki had called his bluff and pulled the garment over his head. 

 

"How does it look?" Loki had asked him. He held out his arms and presented himself for inspection. Steve had taken one look at his shield covering Loki's chest and thought, _Right. It Looks Right._ But aloud, he simply said. "Ya look good."

"So what's on the menu this morning, Magic Steve? Eggs Benedict? Big fluffy pancakes?" 

Steve pulled a dozen of eggs from the refrigerator and sat them on the counter. "Fritattas, actually." 

Tony's brown eyes lit with excitement. "Fritattas, yum! I can hardly wait." He looked at Loki. "Have you ever had Magic Steve's fritattas, Loki? Who am I kidding, of course you have. You've probably had his magic meat stick." 

Steve was beginning to get annoyed. "That's enough, Tony." 

"Fine, fine." Tony set down his mug and folded his arms on the table. "I'll be good." 

Loki frowned at him. "Are you usually so chipper in the morning?" 

Tony's smile grew even brighter. "It's funny you mention that, because no, I'm not. Hell, this is still my first cup of coffee, which is practically unheard of for me. I haven't even been to bed yet."

Steve turned away from the counter at that, concerned. "You haven't been to bed?" 

Tony was practically bouncing in his seat. "Nope. I couldn't sleep because I was up all night watching little creatures made of light crawl all over the walls. They started fading about two hours ago. Now they're gone completely. I'm actually kind of bummed." 

Steve looked askance to Loki. 

"Elementals." 

"Ah." 

"Yeah, well, whatever they were, they were fascinating as hell. I may have to rethink my stance on this whole magic thing, especially if what you say about dear old dad turns out to be true. I've already begun the preliminary schematics for a Mark suit all tricked out with sigils and enchanted runes. In fact," the billionaire stood abruptly and pushed his chair back away from the table. "Why don't we put breakfast on hold and go ahead downstairs. There's magic afoot, gentleman!" Tony slapped the table two quick times and practically bounded out of the kitchen. 

Loki watched him go and once he'd disappeared around the corner, he turned back to Steve. "What the heck was _that_ about?" 

Steve sighed. "In the presence of new information, Tony tends to get a little bit...excited." 

The man in question called out to them from the elevators. "Will you two hurry the hell up! Make out on your own time!" 

Loki stood from the table. "If he keeps this up, I'm going to take his mouth away." 

"It won't matter," said the Steve. "Tony knows sign language." 

****

When they stepped out onto the storage floor, Steve goggled. "Man. It's like that room at the end of Raider's Of the Lost Ark."

Tony beamed. "Oh you saw that one, did ya?"

Steve nodded. He walked forward into the large, open area, taking in what had to be hundreds of wooden crates in sizes ranging from very large to very small. "What's in all of these?"

"Different things," said Tony. He headed toward the back area with Steve and Loki walking just a little bit behind, both peering curiously at the various labels that covered the crates. "The spoils of battle, old Stark tech, a lot of dad's research. All the really good stuff is under glass up in the workshop, but there are still a few hidden gems here." He came to a very large crate with a big government seal stamped on the front. "Like _this_ baby."

Steve looked at the label and saw that it was indeed the Vita-Ray machine. He swallowed. It had been over seventy years since he'd seen it last.

Tony grabbed a crowbar that sat atop another nearby crate. He looked like a kid getting ready to open a Christmas present. "Shall we?" Steve nodded and Tony began the task of prying open the box. It didn't take long and in less than three minutes Steve was face to face with the machine that shaped his destiny. Even inactive, it was still just as imposing as the Soldier remembered."

"It is positively ghastly," said Loki and Tony snickered. 

"Were it not for this ghastly machine, our golden boy wouldn't be standing here right now. He ran his hand along it's rust speckled front. "Man was dad ever proud of this thing," said Tony. He turned to Steve. "If you want to see inside, we're gonna have to pry it open." He handed the soldier the crowbar. "Would you do the honors, Captain?"

Steve took it and approached the capsule. This wasn't supposed to be hard. Standing this close to the machine wasn't supposed to be filling him with a vague sense of unease, and yet it did. He looked back and found Loki and Tony watching him expectantly. The scientist's eyes were alight with anticipation while Loki looked more contemplative. Steve knew Loki was watching him for signs of distress. Over time he'd learned to read a lot of the Soldier's visual cues and it made Steve wonder just how close they were becoming. He turned back to the capsule. It was now or never. Sighing, he pried it open.

 

****

 

The moment the doors to Howard Stark's contraption opened, Loki felt them. Steve's expression was one of triumph but Loki felt nothing but dread as his feet carried him toward the capsule. The door hung open like a great gaping maw, beckoning Loki closer with the promise of secrets revealed. He placed a hand on the frame and cautiously peered inside. As he suspected, there were markings within. They were very faint, with only the residue of magic clinging to them, but Loki could still recognize them for what they were. Bindings. This capsule had been used to harness and contain something very large and as Loki ran his fingers along the inner workings of the machine, he had a sickening suspicion about what that thing was. That suspicion was confirmed when he blindly brushed along two seemingly innocuous bumps on the inner doors and the raw pulse of wild magic caused him to snatch his hand back as if he'd been burned. Clutching it painfully, Loki began backing away from the machine. 

"Oh no," he whispered.

Steve rushed to his side, his eyes immediately going to Loki's hand. "Loki, what happened?"

All he could do was shake his head. "This is bad. This is _very very_ bad.

Steve searched his face. "What's very bad? Loki, talk to me."

"Dr. Erskine was a fool," said Loki quietly. He looked down at his fingers and saw that the skin was horribly blistered. _They had been on Midgard all this time. In Stark Tower of all places._

Steve took Loki's hand in his and frowned. He let go and went back to the stand where Loki had been. He began feeling around. 

All pain from his injury was suddenly forgotten as Loki rushed forward. "Steven, no! Do not touch them!" But it was too late. Steve's hand unknowingly strayed to the spot and the moment the power of the Odr came into their vicinity, the two infinity crystals contained within the Vita-Ray machine awakened from their decades long slumber in a blinding burst of blue and green light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> couple quick references,
> 
> It's a poem that Steve and Loki recite to each other during their very intimate moment. I will be using poetry all throughout the story. This one was an E.E. Cummings poem called May I feel said he. It's why I dropped the hint about Steve's new book. I am a big fan of Cummings myself and thought it a fitting addition. Tom Hiddleston does a read of this poem as well and it's totally worth the listen.
> 
> Aaaaand, the song in the club is the same one from Fright Night because the story needs more New Wave and that scene and song helped inspire me as I wrote the dance scene. 
> 
> Finally, I am going to be focusing on the infinty stones that have not been talked about in the MCU yet. And I'm going to be tweaking the hell out of them for the sake of the events in the story. Not really shooting for strict accuracy but I'm hoping to stay true to the basic elements of the gems, as they are able to tie in with Steve's abilities.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading. Your support is greatly appreciated :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally got a chance to get this uploaded. Been grounded with a nasty respiratory infection for over a week but I pulled it together enough to get this latest chapter together. Enjoy.

Steve could hear voices talking over him. While one was definitely Loki's, the other was deeper and far more commanding.

"What have you done, boy?" 

"Me?" Steve could almost see those green eyes wide in their innocence. "Father I assure you that I've been on my very best behavior ever since returning to Midgard and-"

"I would say proof of the contrary lies inert in your arms," said the second voice. Since Loki had referred to him as father, Steve was pretty sure it was Odin. He felt the arms that were wrapped around him tighten.

"No harm has come to Ste-Captain Rogers," said Loki. "If anything, the opposite is true."

"And Vanaheim?"

Loki stiffened. "What about Vanaheim?"

Another, more musical voice spoke up. A woman's. "Loki, we know that you were there. We know that it was you who returned the Queen's Star."

"And we also know why," injected the first voice. "Did you honestly think you could attempt something so monumental as awakening the Odr and it would remain below my notice?"

"Honestly? Yes. I'd assumed with all of the other pressing matters in our midst, me bringing _one_ warrior into his godhead would not be such a big deal."

"Oh it is a big deal alright," said Odin. "Thanks to your need to muck about in affairs that are none of your concern, the Power and Mind stones have been reawakened. I managed to remove both them and the two of you from Midgard quickly but I have no doubt that their song was heard by _someone_. We can only hope that that someone was not Thanos."

"Father, were you aware that the Mind and Power Stones had been embedded in that Stark made contraption all this time?"

Silence.

Steve could feel the tension running through Loki's body. "You knew, didn't you?" 

"Given the fact that they were dormant, the location of the Stones was of little consequence. They were fine for nearly a century until you decided to go and reawaken the Odr."

Speaking of waking the Odr, Steve thought it might be a good time to open his eyes and find out just what the hell was going on. Last he remembered, he was standing in Stark's storage room looking at the Vita-Ray machine when something had gone wrong. Loki had been injured and then there was the sound of screaming as a great, powerful voice began shouting at Steve inside his own head. 

Not wanting to surprise Loki, he wiggled his body slightly before opening his eyes. Loki looked down and something in his face told Steve that he'd known he'd been awake the whole time. Loki's frown shifted into a look of concern and he placed a cool hand on Steve's forehead. 

"How are you feeling," he asked softly. 

"I'm not sure," said Steve. There was still a faint ringing in his ears and there were trails behind everything that moved. "What happened? Where are we?"

"The Odr activated two of the infinity stones and we nearly destroyed Stark Tower. Fortunately, Odin pulled us to Asgard before any real damage could be done."

"Bifrost?"

"Not quite," said Loki. "For even though our dear king has never seen the use in being magically inclined, he does indeed posses his own gifts." Loki looked up. "Isn't that right, father?"

Steve turned and saw that the two of them were sitting on the floor of one of the biggest rooms that he'd ever seen. The domed ceiling soared high overhead and just about every surface was done in shades of gold. A large throne was seated among the ornate finery and on it sat an older man who looked a lot like Thor might down the line, only instead of two bright blue eyes, this man had one and was trained squarely on him. _Odin_.

Beside him sat a lovely woman with kind blue eyes. She radiated a maternal grace and as she and Steve watched each other, the soldier felt a stirring in his heart that had not plagued him since he was very young.

Steve became horribly aware of how he must have looked being cradled in Loki's arms so he moved to stand. It wasn't the easiest thing to do and Loki had to assist him in the process. There was a strong feeling of vertigo at first but it gradually subsided as Steve got used to being upright again. Standing there in his civilian clothes, he felt almost naked. Of all the times to be without his gear.

Odin leaned forward on his throne. The golden armor that covered his broad shoulder gleamed dully in the torchlight and Steve was reminded that this was a man who had seen more battles than years Steve had lived. Odin was a warrior's warrior and the Soldier felt strangely humbled to be in his presence. "Do you know, Captain Rogers, that you are the first Odr warrior to be created in over a millennium? At one time in our history their numbers were in the tens of thousands, but that has not been the case for a great while"

"What happened to them," asked Steve. 

"Thanos happened," said Odin grimly. "As a tribute to his beloved death, he and his forces systematically hunted down and destroyed each of the Odr until only a single one remained. That warrior became guardian of the Mind and Power Stones and went into hiding on Midgard at my insistence. For centuries he lived as a priest in a small church in what you know as Germany. The stones as well as the spells required to create new warriors were placed in an urn and hidden deep underground."

"Then the Nazi's began raiding churches and stealing artifacts," said Steve. "Dr. Erskine must have been working with the urn."

"He was," said Loki. "JoJo Daun has it on her mantle."

Steve turned to Loki, his eyes wide. "She does? Why didn't you take it?"

Loki goggled at him. "I'm not even going to dignify that with a reply."

"If you two are quite finished," said Odin impatiently, "there is still the matter of the incomplete Odr ritual. Even now I can sense the unfinished magic coursing though you, unchecked. Now that it has begun, the process must either be completed or reversed. Tell me, Steven Rogers, do you wish to transcend your humanity and become something much greater? Are you prepared to swear your allegiance to me and protect not only Midgard but the other realms as well? "

Steve took a deep breath. The words seemed to carry a lot more weight when they were spoken by Odin. But Steve Rogers had never been one to back down from a challenge before, why start now? He eyed the King of Asgard squarely and hoped that the King could see that he was sincere. "I am, your highness."

Odin rose slowly from his throne. "I shall bring you into your power then." He raised a heavily gauntleted arm but upon seeing what he intended to do, Steve stopped him. 

"If it's all the same, sir, I'd rather have Loki finish it. He was the one who started it, after all."

Odin stared at Steve, perplexed, while a knowing smile formed on Queen Frigga's lovely face. She leaned in and whispered something in her husband's ear. The old King looked between the two of them quickly and then whispered something back. Frigga nodded in response and finally, Odin sighed. He turned back to Steve. "Very well. Loki may finish the rite but the two of you are to remain in Asgard until it s complete. We cannot risk having you noticed while still vulnerable." Odin's eye shifted to Loki. "How unfortunate that fact did not cross my son's mind once he realized what he was dealing with."

"Hey, I cast circles," said Loki defensively. "They were good enough to keep Steve safe and were it not for those blasted stones, I would have likely untied the next knot this very day."

"Then I suppose it is a good thing I interceded when I did," said Odin "for the fires of Muspelheim are nothing to toy with. "Nor are the frosts of Jotunheim." That cold blue eye narrowed and Steve could feel the gravity of the man's words as they echoed through the room. Odin turned to a servant who stood unobtrusively nearby. Steve hadn't even noticed the young man until just then and supposed that counted as him being good at his job. "Have a room prepared for Captain Rogers."

The boy nodded and after he scurried off, Loki placed a hand on Steve's arm. "I will return to Midgard for your uniform and shield and inform Stark of what has happened. No doubt our sudden departure has left the man both shocked and bewildered."

"Thank you," said Steve. He knew he sounded needy but he didn't care. This was a lot to deal with. "You won't be gone too long, will you?"

Loki smiled and increased the pressure on Steve's arm ever so slightly. "And leave you at the mercy of my family? Never. I shall wait for you to get settled into your quarters and then go. I'll return before nightfall." Loki turned back to Odin. "Father, if I may ask, where is Thor?"

"Your brother is handling a diplomatic matter on my behalf. It will not be long before he returns. I can only imagine what his response to all this will be."

Loki could, but he didn't think it appropriate to tell Odin that his son would likely want to fuck Steve silly, so instead he just shrugged his shoulders and said, "I suppose we shall see."

 

****

 

_An hour earlier_

The shriek that echoed through the open storage area was unlike anything Tony Stark had ever heard. The piercing wail made his brain feel like a vice had gripped while his teeth threatened to shatter inside his skull. Covering his ears did absolutely nothing to help and through tear filled eyes, Tony could see Steve just a few away. The soldier was on his knees and Loki was trying to shield him with his body. Tony moved to go to them but stopped dead when he noticed the space behind the two being ripped apart. The opening of the portal was accompanied by a harsh ripping that sounded almost painful. 

Being an Avenger, Tony Stark was no stranger to portals, but the man in golden armor....that was definitely a new one. His battle hardened face looked very familiar and Tony's mind was sharp enough to conclude that this terrifying figure was was likely Odin. That conclusion was quickly confirmed the golden man extended a large staff and pointed it directly at the Vita Ray machine. Tony jumped when a pulse of energy exited the tip and arced toward the machine's internal cavity. There was a loud pop and then deafening silence as whatever produced that horrible light was captured within the staff's glowing center. Odin looked left, his eye fell on Steve and Loki and his displeasure was obvious. He banged the staff on the ground and a swirl of magic encircled the crouching pair before they disappeared in a flash. Satisfied, Odin stepped into the portal but turned at the last moment. As the tear in reality began reknitting itself between them, the King of Asgard gave the King of Stark Industries a curt nod of acknowledgement. Tony watched with his mouth agape as the hole became a small as a dinner plate, then a saucer, then a pin prick, and then finally disappearing altogether to leave Tony alone with his thundering heart and many many wooden crates.

After a series of events like that, most people would have gone into a panic, but Tony stark was not most people. Once the initial shock wore off and the pain in his head subsided, he grabbed his crowbar and immediately went to work on the crates that contained his father's notes from Project Rebirth. Tony searched among the half faded papers for anything that looked out of the ordinary, any jargon that went beyond mere technical talk. The scientist powered his way through three massive crates, but found nothing out of the ordinary. By the fourth one, Tony began to wonder if his father might have taken that particular secret to the grave, especially considering the nature of it. He was just about to admit defeat when his now haphazard rummaging uncovered a battered brown folder.

"This is usually the part in the movies when the hero finds exactly what he's been searching for," said Tony to himself. "Am I _really_ that damn lucky?" Holding his breath, the billionaire opened the folder with trembling hands and extracted several papers. Neatly drawn on them were the symbols that the scientist had first seen glowing on his teammate's body. There was also a diagram of a crude crystal powered laser. Tony recognized his father's handwriting and exhaled. His smile was bright. "I _am_ that damn lucky!"

 

****

 

After retrieving Steve's uniform and shield, Loki went looking for Tony. When he found him, the scientist was sitting in his lab, surrounded by papers as well three dimensional diagrams being projected by his computer. There was a pencil between his teeth and a look of concentration in his dark brown eyes. When he saw Loki, however, those eyes brightened and the look became one of amusement.

Tony took the pencil from his mouth and tossed it aside. "I have to admit, Nosferatu, since you've come back on the scene, things have definitely gotten a lot more interesting around here."

Loki scoffed. "I half expected that you would have had the rest of your Avengers assembled, all set to race off and retrieve your Captain."

"I guess that's one way things could have gone," said Tony. He shifted the diagrams around with a wave of his hand. "God knows I nearly pissed myself when I saw that portal open up. Odin is a frightening man."

"That he is," said Loki

The scientist seemed to find what he was looking for and made a quick note. "So I take it he wasn't too happy that you've been upgrading Steve behind his back."

"You might say that," said Loki. "And yet I also think that he may be a bit intrigued by the prospect of there being another Odr warrior walking the realms again. When Thanos destroyed the armies, Odin mourned their loss for a very long time."

"So Steve is in Asgard then."

"Correct."

"Alrighty. For how long?"

"Until the spell is complete," said Loki. "It shouldn't be more than a few of your days, a week at most. Do you think you can manage without him until he returns?"

"Oh yeah, we've got plenty of spare Captain Americas on ice." Tony looked up from his writing and frowned. "Bad choice of words. Don't tell him I said that. Anyway, there really is someone who can fill in in Steve's absence. Sam Wilson. He and Steve are actually pretty good friends. Sam's gonna wonder where he is though. Everyone will. When Captain America goes missing, people notice."

"If anyone asks, the Captain is off on a mission. I suppose your Director Fury can be made aware of the truth."

"Oh Fury is gonna love this," said Tony. "Of course, he may require proof you didn't just run off with Steve and secret him away somewhere. Hell, even after seeing what I've seen, I kind of want it."

Loki smiled. "As much as the idea might appeal to me, I have not whisked Steve anywhere. The Captain is being made comfortable at Odin's palace while I prepare to undo the last two knots."

Tony turned to face him. "And then what happens?"

Loki blinked. "I honestly don't know."

"So you started Steve on a path, not knowing what lay at the end of it?"

"No. Dr. Erskine did that. I simply picked up the thread. A thread that had been left for someone like me to find because it would be recognized. What's happening now was supposed to happen anyway, come what may."

"Yeah, I think I'm starting to see that," said Tony. He turned back to his projected images. With a swipe of his hand, familiar symbols appeared. "You aren't the only one who picked up a thread, you know. My dad had these in an unmarked folder, along with the schematics for special modifications to the vita-ray machine. Modifications that includes a laser. A laser, Loki. You're not from here, nor are you a geek, so I don't expect you to understand, but considering the time, that's a really big deal. I think they used some sort of crystals to burn the symbols into Steve's skin right before his body began healing itself. By the time the procedure was over, there was no visible trace of them, but they were there alright."

"Infinity Stones," said Loki. "That's what Dr. Erskine and your father used on Steve. Mind and Power."

"Infinity Stones? Like the tesseract and your old scepter?"

"Indeed," said Loki. "That three of the stones had been on Midgard all this time is nothing short of remarkable. I suspect Thanos had no idea, otherwise he might have encouraged me to be even more aggressive in my assault, or even come down here himself. One can only hope that their sudden reawakening did not get the Mad Titan's attention."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? And how ya liking those odds?"

Loki sighed. "I wouldn't play them. The song of one stone is strong. As you add more, the louder it gets. Now that they are awake again, Thanos can no doubt sense them. He will come for them, and he will come for Steve."

"Why Steve?"

"The warriors were the only ones who ever came close to defeating him. It's why the first thing he did once he'd assembled all of the stones was kill them. A single warrior was all that remained, and he was charged with guarding the two stones that were needed to summon the Odr. No one, save Odin, knew where the warrior had gone. That is, until Johann Schmidt unearthed a certain urn that not only contained the stones, but the summoning rite and the blood of Odin himself."

"Wait, so Dr. Erskine found a way to synthesize Odin's blood into a serum?" Tony looked thoughtful. "No wonder they can't replicate it."

"The key to Captain America's power will remain beyond your Midgardian scientists no matter how many attempts they make," said Loki. "They cannot begin to fathom just how many components are at play here." 

"No shit," said Tony. "Spells and Stones and Asgardian steroids. How the hell are we gonna compete with that? Speaking of which, where's this Urn? It's gotta be made of some pretty powerful stuff to be able to contain those stones."

"The Urn is with Erskine's granddaughter. It's safe."

Tony looked incredulous. "Safe? Why didn't you take it?" 

"I know right!?" Loki shook his head. "But I'd promised Steve I wouldn't steal anything. I figured I could come back for it if the need arose."

"You could have just made a copy."

Loki hit himself on the head with the heel of his hand. "Duh! I can't believe I didn't think of that. All of this trying to be noble is dulling my wits. Excuse me for a moment."

****

Steve stood in parade rest as he gazed out at the sweeping landscape of Asgard. It was unlike any place he had ever been. There were rolling green hills, tree lined valleys, and to the north there was a large mountain range that looked better than any painting Steve had ever seen. Along the western border, he could see a vast ocean and in from the coast was a large white wall that ran around the entire city. The main gate had to be ten stories high. It was heavily guarded. Asgard was a place well protected. 

A sound behind him pulled Steve's attention from the window and he turned to find a robust looking young woman standing in the doorway. She was holding a tray that was heavy with food and her brown eyes were huge and doe like as she blinked up at him. 

"Is it true?" she asked quietly "Are you the Odr warrior come all the way from Midgard?"

Steve chuckled. "Well actually, my name is Steve. What's yours?"

"Hilda, m'lord." she curtsied deeply. Not a simple thing to do while holding an obviously heavy tray. "I am one of the palace kitchen maids. Should there be anything you require, even if its cakes in the middle of the night, you need only ring for it and I or one of my fellow maids will come running."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that," said Steve "I don't usually snack after midnight, and if I do, I like to get it myself. I'd rather not be a bother."

Hilda brought the tray to the table and began setting up his meal. "Oh it's really no trouble at all for a real life Odr warrior. Especially not for one so handsome." Hilda's cheeks colored at her own boldness and Steve couldn't help but smile. He walked over to the table and took in the delectable array of dishes.

"You might have to explain a few of these to me," said Steve. "This is my first time eating off planet."

"Well," said Hilda, pointing at a plate full of savory looking meat. "Here you have boar that has been roasted with spices and roots. It pairs well with these vegetables and a bit of this sauce." She pointed to a plate of what looked like snapper, its eye staring sightlessly up at Steve. "This is salted fish. It's very good. And and these," Hilda gestured to a large bowl of sweet and sticky looking fruits, "are assorted berries with honey and apples. There is also freshly baked bread and you will find that your tankard full of the finest wine in Asgard."

"It all sounds so good," said Steve.

"It really is," said Hilda. "Grid, our head cook, has been serving the royal family for nearly a thousand years. Odin himself has been known to steal away to the kitchens to sneak a taste of her cakes the night before a feast. I suppose she will have her hands full with the number of dishes that are to be prepared in _your_ honor."

Steve frowned. "In my honor? What do you mean?"

"Oh, the entire kingdom buzzes with news of the Odr warrior's arrival. Your existence is not a small matter, m'lord. It is the most noteworthy event since Prince Thor's naming as successor to the throne of Asgard, though between you and I, this will likely end on a much more positive note. It seems that the royal family has been plagued by scandal for as long as anyone can remember."

A warning voice spoke from the doorway. "I think that's quite enough chatter, wouldn't you say, Hilda? After all, we wouldn't want the Captain's meal to get cold." Queen Frigga stood just inside the room with her elegant hands crossed in front of her full and shimmering gown. Steve hadn't even heard her come in. The monarch's expression was just as pleasant as it had been before but there was a no-nonsense look about her as she gazed at the young servant. 

Hilda's face was scarlet as she bumbled into another deep curtsey. "A thousand pardons, your majesty. I was simply bringing our guest his midday meal."

"And a bit of gossip as well if I heard correctly. Perhaps you should see if you are needed back in the kitchens."

"Yes, your majesty." Relieved for the opportunity to escape the weight of Frigga's gaze, Hilda scurried off. Once she was gone, the Queen turned her attention back to Steve. Hers was a lovely and lineless face that still managed to convey maternal wisdom and Steve fought down his own long held aches.

"I trust the accommodations are to your liking, Captain Rogers."

"They are, thank you. You have a very beautiful home, your majesty. I'm speaking both of the palace and the land beyond it. Asgard is like something out of a painting."

Frigga smiled. "I appreciate the compliment. We cherish this land and work hard to protect it. It was why the Odr Warriors were created in the first place, to defend Asgard as well as the neighboring realms from any who would threaten peace. They served their purpose well for centuries until Thanos saw fit to take them from us. It was a devastating loss." A small smirk appeared on the Queen's face and Steve was suddenly reminded of someone else. "That my Loki should be the one to bring them back to us only shows that my sisters and I were right to give him a chance for redemption." She looked at Steve speculatively. "And it seems we are not alone in that. From the looks of things, you have opted to seek out the good in Loki as well."

Steve swallowed and suddenly he was very much aware of the fact that he was in a room with Loki's mother and she was making speculations about their relationship. Steve cleared his throat, mouth suddenly dry. "Well after Loki saved Thor from being possessed by a malevolent spirit, I figured I'd reserve judgement and see if he truly meant what he said about being on the straight and narrow. Since that time, he's shown that he has. As a result, we seem to have formed a friendship in all of this."

"Friendship," Frigga repeated. She nodded but the look in her royal blue eyes said she knew better. Moms. You could never fool them. "Well I hope that the two of you continue to enjoy said _friendship_ and it grows into something meaningful and long lasting. Loki could use someone like you in his corner." Her smile was kind and Steve had a sudden urge to hug her. "I will leave you to your meal," said the Queen. She waved her hand and the savory dishes on the table were steaming anew. "Perhaps we'll speak again later." Frigga turned to go and Steve suddenly remembered what Hilda had told him.

"Uhh, your majesty, is it true that there's going to be some sort of feast in my honor, because I really don't want anyone going to any sort of trouble..."

"While I would have rather the news come from myself or the Allfather, yes, there is to be a feast. It was at Odin's insistence. He feels that news of a new Odr warrior would go far to soothe the worried populace. Asgard has many enemies and lately the attacks have become more frequent. Some fear that there are dark days on the horizon and Odin would give the people a reason for hope at a time like this."

"Are you saying there isn't a reason otherwise?"

"Oh there is always hope," Frigga assured him. "It's just that sometimes the people need to be reminded." She departed then, leaving Steve to consider her words.

He was still thinking about them as he sat down and began picking through the dishes. Everything looked so good and Steve was eager to sample it all. He lifted a slice of meat from the plate and put it in his mouth. The savory juices slid over his palate and the Soldier groaned. It was delicious. His eyes moved to the jug of wine and Steve remembered Loki's words from their trip to Boston. If they were to be believed, what was in there was likely strong stuff. Strong enough that maybe it might make even him drunk. Steve was admittedly intrigued by the idea. He brought the tankard to his nose. Yup. Definitely wine. He took an experimental sip. Also delicious. He took a larger one and the full bodied liquid warmed him as is coursed down his throat and pooled in his belly. The feeling was...nice. 

 

****

When Loki teleported into JoJo Daun's home, it was the Trickster's hope that his sudden appearance didn't give the woman too much of a shock. It was Loki who received the shock, however, when he looked around and saw the destroyed remains of the woman's possessions littering her space. 

The living room had been completely ransacked. Cushions and pillows bore deep gashes and their stuffing was strewn carelessly about the room. The bookshelves were bare, their contents having been emptied onto the floor and sitting alongside them were the remnants of smashed picture frames and dozens of shattered nicknacks.

Loki quickly moved to the mantle. The urn was gone and the Trickster cursed himself for not coming back for it sooner, for not stealing it in the first place. Someone had beaten him to it and though they hadn't gotten anything of importance, they had shown that he and Steve were not the only ones who were aware of it's existence. But who could have known about the urn's location? Steve had sought the Daun woman out just recently, and only Loki had known about the urn other than the lady herself. Or were there others? Loki's eyes fell on a picture of the woman in question. She was surrounded by her dogs and smiling brightly and as he studied the image, a cold feeling began to gnaw at the Trickster's gut. He became aware of how quiet the house was, almost unnaturally so. The last time Loki had been there, it had been filled with the excited chatter of hyperactive dogs as well as their owner. 

He turned toward the stairs and ascended them slowly. Loki waited for the sound of movement on the second floor but it never came. Through the doorway of the master bedroom, he could see that it too had been wrecked. The mattress had been overturned and stripped of it's coverings while the contents of closets and dressers were scattered around the room. Whoever was here had been savage in their search. Loki remembered that Erskine's box had been kept in the attic and looked up. The door leading up to the top of the house appeared undisturbed and as the Trickster really studied it, he realized that the door's design was meant to be subtle, almost flush with the ceiling. There was no handle and it was likely opened through the use of pressure. That he'd spotted the well made design with ease was a testament to his own sharp eye. The ones here before him were not as sharp, it seemed. Henchmen. They always missed things.

Retreating back down the stairs, Loki made his way toward the dining area. A large china cabinet had been all but obliterated and shards of destroyed dishware covered nearly every surface. There was food on the table, the remnants of a meal half finished and Loki surmised that JoJo had been eating when her visitors had come calling. From the looks of things, they had taken both her and the urn. And if that was the case then what of her dogs? They had to have been there when the bad men arrived and Loki could only guess their fate. Somehow, the idea of dead dogs made things even worse. This whole scene was growing uglier with each passing moment and Loki couldn't help but reflect on how many such scenes he'd created in his time. How different it was to be on the other side of it. To be at the mercy of foreboding as opposed to creating the atmosphere for it. Loki didn't want to be there anymore but he owed it to both JoJo and Steve to gather as much information as he could. If a bit of sleuthing could help avert catastrophe then his unwanted reflection and discomfort was a small price to pay.

Loki's breaths were calm and careful as his boots crunched over the debris. When his sword materialized in his hand, he felt a little bit better. He wasn't expecting a fight but the familiar weight of the blade gave him a sense of control. A bird whistle trickled in from an open window, along with a several passing cars. It broke the monotony of the nearly suffocating silence and for that, Loki was grateful. He saw that the back door was open and thought it odd, not only because no one was at home but also because it was nearly winter. Holding his sword at a comfortable height, he entered the kitchen. He could still smell the remnants of the food that had been recently cooked. Garlic. The burnt tang of a caramelized onion. Whatever happened here, it hadn't been that long since. A day at most. Loki stepped carefully, scanning the room for possible clues. On the large center island, there was a clear jar full of those delicious lemon cookies, a magazine open to yet another cookie recipe and a mixing bowl that was yet to be used. Loki helped himself to several of the cookies and walked around to the other side of the counter. It was then that he spotted them. 

A small grouping of charred little bodies, each belonging to one of JoJo's prize winning dogs. From the look of them, something had cooked the poor creatures right where they'd stood. Had they tried to defend their mistress, only to be shot with a ray gun, an energy blast? Loki couldn't be sure. He certainly wasn't one for crime scene investigation. What he _was_ certain of was the fact that things were likely going to get a lot worse before they got even a little bit better.

Loki moved to the back door and peered out into the yard. There was no sign of the woman out there either. He shut the door with his foot and went back to the living room. This was a new complication and he had to inform Stark about what had transpired so that he might get the hero's input. The Trickster conjured a small viewing portal and was treated to the sight of Tony's startled face.

"You know, most people just use cell phones when they want to reach out to someone."

"I have one of those too but I thought this method more convenient. We have a problem."

Tony frowned. "What kind of problem?"

"The place has been ransacked. The urn is missing. I've done a cursory check of the house and Ms. Daun appears to be missing as well. Someone came looking for it. I don't think they know about the journal. Fortunately that little item remains safely hidden away."

"How could anyone else have known about the urn," asked Tony. "The two of you have been sitting on this secret for weeks."

"I cannot say for certain but this makes me glad that the Captain is being safely kept as well.

"Yeah, in light of these new developments, it's probably good that he's on another planet." Tony's face wrinkled in concentration as the gears in his mind turned. "Tell you what," he said finally. "you go back to Asgard and I'll make a few calls and do a bit of digging on my end. I'll also try to smooth Steve's sudden disappearance over with Fury. Check back with me in a about a day or so. Also, make sure to lock up that woman's house. If they bothered to take her then she's alive. It wouldn't be very good if she came back and found out she got robbed while she was kidnapped."

"Very well," said Loki. When I return to Asgard I shall have Heimdall locate Ms. Daun. Once I have that information I will have Bellator deliver her whereabouts to you."

"Or you could just text it to me like a normal person. Jesus, Loki. You're like a walking game of Dungeons and Dragons."

"Fine, fine," said Loki. "I'll _text_ you the information once I receive it. Lucky for you I have a special data plan that comes complete with enchantments." Loki held up a thin black cell phone and a pale green rune flared brightly to life on it's surface before going dormant again.

"Yeah, you'll have to let me have a look at that thing once all this is over. In the meantime, you better be watching out for Steve and making sure no one is trying to pimp him for his newly discovered powers. I, of course, include _you_ among those would be pimps."

Loki's eyes rolled. "We have been over this before in so many different ways, Anthony Stark, and I will say it again. I do not intend to harm Steven in any way."

Tony's eyes were serious. "That includes breaking his heart, Loki."

The Trickster froze, his expression suddenly wary. "Pardon?"

"You heard me. He likes you. A lot. And from the looks of it, you're into him as well, so I'm just gonna hope that this isn't some kind of game for you. Steve Rogers isn't a halfway kind of guy and if he falls in love with you, it's gonna be a hundred and ten percent. You better make damn sure that you're worthy of a gift that valuable." 

Loki swallowed, suddenly feeling pinned like a butterfly beneath the scientist's words. He abruptly closed the window, shutting out the judgment heavy gaze of the Iron Man, even if only temporarily. The nerve. As if Loki would even think of playing with the Captain's heart. Steve was the only one of these mortals who was worth anything, and his was a heart that needed to be kept safe. It needed to be fed love so that it might shine with the brilliance of a thousand shining suns. 

"Uggh, listen to me," said Loki in disgust. "I am beginning to think in poetic imagery." The Trickster sighed. He readied himself to teleport back to Asgard but stopped when he heard a tiny whimper emanating from somewhere in the room. Frowning, Loki waited to see if it would come again. A minute later it did and Loki determined that the sound was coming from beneath joJo Daun's destroyed sofa. Without moving from his spot, Loki raised it about shoulder high. Cowering beneath it, was a fifth Pomeranian. If Loki wasn't mistaken, it was the one that had opted to sit watch over him during his last visit. Seeing that the creature had managed to hide and remain alive made Loki feel better. He called to the animal.

"Here, boy. Come here." Loki began making those dreadful kissing sounds he'd heard JoJo making, but it was to no avail. The poor thing was too frightened after the nastiness that had gone down with it's owner. He wouldn't budge from his corner. Suddenly Loki got an idea. He produced one of the lemon cookies he'd procured and held it out. "Hey there. Remember this?" He squatted down and braced himself on the balls of his feet. "You want it? Come over here and get it."

****

Steve was in the middle of his meal when Loki appeared in his quarters. He exclaimed at the sight of the dog in the Trickster's arms.

"Aaayyyy, puppy!"

Loki frowned. He stepped closer and noticed that the Captain's cheeks were flushed and his eyes were even brighter than normal. "Steven, are you alright?

Steve's smile was easy. "Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?" He looked at the dog and the smile became downright goofy. "Hey puppy! You want a slice of this animal I can't name?" He pulled a piece of meat from his plate and held it out to the dog. Little jaws snapped it up hungrily and Steve laughed delightedly. "There ya go!" The smile suddenly became a frown. "Hey, I know this guy. He's one of JoJo Daun's dogs. How'd you end up with him?" 

"Funny story. I went back to her house to retrieve a certain item and when I got there I discovered that the place had been ransacked. The lady herself was no where in sight. She's likely been taken and this little guy," Loki held up the dog and stared into his face. "Is the last surviving member of his pack. The rest were killed." Loki placed the dog on the floor and it quickly set to sniffing it's new surroundings.

Steve's eyes were round. "That's _terrible_. Ms. Daun helped us. She's Dr. Erskine's granddaughter. We have to get her back."

"Oh I agree absolutely, which is why I will be asking Heimdall to locate her once I leave you. Tony Stark will head up any rescue operations while we attend to other matters. Someone else is seeking the stones and we need finish the rite so we can get back to Midgard and find out who."

"Well we'll have to wait until after the feast," said Steve. He took another sip from his tankard and Loki eyed it with suspicion. "because apparently I'm _thee guy_ and the people want to celebrate me or something like that. I'm a bit fuzzy on the details. You'll have to ask your mom."

"I intend to do just that," said Loki. "In the meantime," he plucked the cup from Steve's hand. "Why don't you give the wine a rest. I think it's starting to affect you."

Steve scoffed and attempted to get the tankard back. "I told you before, I can't get drunk."

"And yet here you are with your head lolling about your shoulders. I seem to recall informing you that the spirits here were much more potent than anything from your realm."

"Maybe you're right," said Steve. He pushed his chair back from the table and stood. The moved proved to be a mistake when the big man wavered on his feet. Steve's eyes danced in his skull as he struggled with the onset of vertigo. "Whoa."

Loki sighed. "Didn't I tell you?" He moved to support Steve before he managed to fall over. Snaking his arm around the Soldier's waist, he began leading him toward the bed. "When was the last time you experienced inebriation?"

"The first time I got lost in your eyes," said Steve sappily. He turned then and his hand came up to caress the side of Loki's face. His expression was one of fondness. When Steve spoke, his voice was soft. "The Lovers will drink wine night and day. They will drink until they can tear away the veils of intellect and melt away the layers of shame and modesty. When in love, body, mind, heart and soul don't even exist. Become this, fall in love, and you will not be separated again." *

Loki's pulse quickened. When Steve slipped into poetic mode, the Trickster was all but defenseless against him. He swallowed as he felt himself falling into the endless pools that were Steve's eyes. "And will you speak of love when the drink no longer holds sway over your tongue?"

"Even then," said Steve. "I need only to see your face and the words will come." His hand began sweeping downward along Loki's neck. "My muse. My beautiful muse."

Loki's voice was barely a whisper. "You should lie down for a while."

"And will you lie down with me?" Steve leaned in so that his lips grazed along Loki's jaw. "Will you allow me to place my lips on your porcelain skin and bring you to the heights of ecstasy?"

Loki's teeth sank into his lip at the Steve's words. "Stop this." he whispered brokenly. "It's not fair."

"What's not fair is that we aren't still naked in my bed," said Steve into Loki's neck. "But we could remedy that. You could make our clothes disappear and I could have you writhing and moaning within minutes." His teeth grazed along the tender flesh of Loki's throat and the Trickster hissed as bolts of pleasure burned through his body. His grip on Steve tightened and the Soldier took it as a sign of encouragement. He turned into the embrace so that they were chest to chest and continued walking backwards until their movement was halted by the edge of the bed. 

Loki was holding Steve in his arms and yet it was he who felt ensnared. Hard muscles pressed against him and memories of them without any covering rose up to betray him. He didn't realize he was gripping the round globes of Steve's glorious ass until the Soldier let out a loud groan of satisfaction and returned the favor. 

"See," said Steve. "I bet you can give as good as you get. That delectable mouth of yours is bound to be suited for more than just quips and witticisms." He brushed his finger along Loki's bottom lip, prompting a shiver.

"It is, actually, but that's neither here nor there."

"I would say that it is. Prove it," said Steve.

"What do you mean, prove it?"

"You heard me," said Steve. "Show me the other things that it's good for." He put space between them and pulled his shirt over his head in a single, swift movement. The belt came next and by the time Steve got to the button on his pants, Loki's heart was racing. He grasped Steve's hand, stopping his movements.

"Wait," said Loki quickly. He looked down at Steve's chiseled abdomen and the pants that were riding low on the Soldier's slender hips. If Loki turned on his second sight he would be able to see the markings that decorated Steve's skin. A contribution from none other than Loki's own people. His true people. The Frost Giants. 

Part of him burned to explore those marks, to see if they resembled anything Loki carried on his own body, and yet another part was terribly afraid that Steve might be repulsed by that aspect of his power. What if it turned him blue? Would he look upon his reflection in disgust?

Closing his eyes against his own hectic thoughts, Loki pulled Steve in for a deep kiss that sent fire roaring through his veins. Steve's mouth tasted of berries and wine and spice and the Trickster hungrily lapped up every remnant. He sucked Steve's tongue into his mouth and swirled his own tongue around it. If Steve wanted him to show what his mouth could do, Loki would show him alright, starting with a kiss the likes of which the good Captain had never seen. He slid his hands up the Soldier's broad back and poured himself into his actions. He let Steve feel all of the passion that had been building between them these past months and the move was as liberating as it was arousing. When the kiss finally broke, Steve look delightfully dazed and Loki felt as if his skin were on fire.

"Wow. That was..."

"Yes, it was," said Loki, panting heavily. 

Sparks danced deep in the depths of Steve's eyes. "Take off your clothes," said the Soldier. His hands moved to Loki's leathers and nimble fingers began undoing buttons and loosening straps with alarming efficiency. Steve's voice was low and desperate. "I need to taste you."

"I cannot," said Loki. He didn't sound convincing even to himself. "It is imperative that I speak with Odin and Frigga before tonight's festivities."

"There's time," said Steve. "We just need a few minutes."

Loki attempted to extract himself from Steve's skilled hands. "Would you really want to rush that which we've both longed for? I, for one, would rather take my time and enjoy you fully. We could do that tonight, you know. Once the merriment has died down, we could sneak away, come back up here and then fuck like rabbits until the sun rises."

Steve smiled, obviously keen on the idea. He stopped trying to get Loki out of his clothes. "Is that a promise?"

"One which I fully intend to keep," said Loki. "For now, however, I need you to do me a favor."

"And what's that?"

Loki's hand on Steve's face was gentle. He brought their lips just shy of touching and rubbed his nose along the other man's. " I need you to _Sleep_ ," whispered Loki and Steve's eyes fluttered as the rune on the Trickster's palm pressed into his skin. The effects of the enchantment were instant. 

 

****

 

"This better be good to make me come all the way over here, Stark," Nick Fury stepped off the elevator and scanned the penthouse with a scrutinizing eye. "I still don't see why we couldn't deal with this over the phone. Mine _is_ a secure line, after all."

"Some things are better said in person," said Tony as he led the S.H.I.E.L.D. director to the sitting area. "Can I get you a drink? Scotch? Whiskey?"

"How about you get to the damn point," said Fury, removing his black leather gloves. "I've got the World Council breathing down my neck to find out the motive behind these midtown explosions and Captain America, our key fucking witness, is nowhere to be found." The director turned and Tony saw realization dawn in that one, inscrutable eye. "You know where he is, don't you?"

"I do, actually. And it's nowhere you can reach. But that's not even your worst problem."

"No? Then what is?"

"You have a traitor in your camp. Likely several. I had Jarvis run a diagnostic of your systems and several red flags have popped up. Someone has been accessing files on Project Rebirth, particularly those associated with Dr. Erskine specifically. They went in right behind Steve, almost as if they had been waiting for him to start digging."

"Not possible," said Fury. "Those files are above top secret. Only those of the highest security clearance have access and even then, the files are heavily encrypted."

"Then you might want to do a bit of checking into your staff," said Tony. "because someone not only dug in those files, they used the information within them to hunt down Erskine's granddaughter."

"What in the world would they want with his granddaughter?"

"Well see that's where things get interesting. The Doc left behind a journal. One you and all the other S.H.I.E.L.D. goonies managed to completely overlook for the last seventy years. As it turns out, there's a lot more to Steve than just Vita rays and special serum. He's also full of ancient Asgardian magic."

Fury was nonplussed. "Magic."

"Yep. Saw the spells myself. Don't ask how. Anyway, thanks to a certain dark haired Prince, the rest of Steve's powers are gradually coming online."

"You mean Loki has a hand in all this too?"

"I'd say he has more than a hand," said Tony. "He and Steve have gotten pretty close over the last few weeks and Loki has been integral not only in activating Steve's latent abilities, but keeping him from going crazy as a result. It's why he grabbed Steve during the midtown attacks. Telepathy is one of Captain America's new gifts and he was able to feel every one of those victims." Tony shuddered at the thought. "I don't think the Doc really understood just what he was giving our boy but at least he was smart enough to make sure that only someone who recognized what he was would be able to unlock his full potential. Right now the two of them are in Asgard. There was a bit of a mishap and Odin wants to keep Steve there until the rest of his powers can be safely unlocked."

Fury's eye narrowed. "What kind of a mishap?"

"The dangerous kind," said Tony, opting not to tell him about the Infinity Stones just yet.

"Okay, so how long is this power activation supposed to take?"

"Can't really say," said Tony "but I don't imagine it'll take very long. There's five parts, and three of them are already finished."

"So what, after all this is done, Steve'll be some sort of _super_ super soldier?"

"I don't know but I'm definitely eager to find out. Any advantage over potential enemies is welcome and in this case we might have a genuine cosmic warrior leading our team."

"Yeah, somehow I think it's going to be a bit more complicated than that," said the director. "Why the hell would Dr. Erskine put magical fail safes in place anyway? Steve is already formidable enough on his own."

"Maybe he anticipated a threat might someday come from somewhere other than earth. There's a whole history behind Steve's powers. Back in the day, Odin used to make whole armies of guys like him. And get this, that serum...synthesized from the blood of Odin himself."

Fury goggled. "You're shitting me."

"I shit you not," said Tony, raising his hand like he was swearing an oath.

"We really have been barking up the wrong tree as far as replicating the serum."

Tony felt the smirk slide across his face. "I'll say."

The director sighed. He sat down for the first time since arriving at the tower. "Well I guess you might as well go ahead and pour me that drink."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to pick up a bit as more people are made aware of the situation. The bad guys are also beginning to surface. The next chapter will also be taking place on Asgard as the ritual is finally completed and Steve and Loki learn what it truly means to be Odr.
> 
>  
> 
> *The lines Steve recited come from a poem by Rumi. I find his stuff incredibly romantic and so does the Captain. 
> 
> Until next time and as always, thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

"It was my understanding that you were going to be discreet about Steven's presence here." Loki's helmet shimmered into place as he strode toward the massive throne of Asgard's king. Odin's expression was unreadable as he eyed his second son's approach, but the ruler said nothing until Loki stood at the foot of it 

"That had been the original intent but it has been brought to my attention that the citizens grow restless. There have been several attacks on Asgard in as many weeks and the people fear that a breaching of the wall is imminent. No doubt they have begun to whisper of Thanos as well. Many of them are old enough to remember what happened the last time he was allowed to wreak his bloody havoc."

Loki frowned. "But the people have always fretted over the stability of our defenses. Our forces have managed to keep Asgard safe for thousands of years and yet they still dare to complain. Talk about ungrateful."

"Things are different now," said Odin. "That Thanos searches for the stones again is grave news indeed and definitely cause for alarm. He is a creature of pure malevolence, whose lust for power dwarfs even your own, but then I don't have to tell _you_ that, do I" Odin's sneer was not hidden well and Loki was barely able to suppress the shudder that rippled through him at the thought of the Mad Titan. It had been a while since he'd awakened during the night in a cold sweat, memories of the pain that he'd had inflicted upon him twisting his dreams into horrific nightmares. Odin's words had stung but there was no denying the truth in them. "Of all who would seek to find their way into Asgard by use of brute force, his chance would be the greatest," said Odin. "And with the stones pulling him in with their melody, he will stop at nothing to reclaim them."

"Melody?"

"The stones are singing," said Odin. "The magic within them gives off tones that are arranged in such a way that they make their own music." Loki could recall the faint sounds that had always been present when he held his scepter, and again when he'd been in the presence of the tesseract. Odin continued. "With three of them being so close to each other, their magic has begun combining, thereby making the song stronger, and Thanos is sure to have heard it. No doubt the thought of being able to snatch all three at once will only hasten his approach. Were he to succeed in an assault on Asgard, Thanos would gain not only the infinity stones, but also the opportunity to make a sizable offering to his precious Death. He would slaughter every man woman and child in the realm and that cannot be allowed to happen. Under no circumstances must he be allowed to take possession of the stones and we will do whatever is needed to insure that!" Odin's large fist hammered down on the arm of his throne, the sound of which echoed through the hall. The King realized that his temper had gotten the better of him and quickly reigned it in. He unclenched his gauntleted fist and continued. "The Titan must be stopped before he can cause more strife in the nine realms. As Odr, Steven Rogers can help with that. So we shall toast to his arrival and give the citizenry something to hope for as opposed to fret about."

"While the Captain is indeed a formidable figure," said Loki, "to put him against Thanos would mean certain death. Even the Odr cannot stand against such darkness. You would sacrifice him needlessly in the name of a cause."

"I do not believe as you do," said Odin. "for I know the true extent of the Odr's power. It is not merely about what they carry but also what is able to flow through them. Steven Rogers would not fall so easily beneath Thanos' hand. Still, I cannot help but reflect on how the old Loki would not have cared one bit about the life of a mere mortal."

Pained once more by Odin's brutally honest words, Loki looked away from the old man's single eyed scrutiny and out toward nothing in particular. "Things change," he said quietly. 

"Perhaps they do," said Odin. "Nevertheless, I have no intention of sacrificing anyone. There is a way in which we might rid ourselves of Thanos once and for all."

Loki turned back to him, curious. "How could we possibly be so fortunate?"

"With the awakening of one ancient power, the time has come to awaken another," said Odin. "Steven Rogers shall lead the Wild Hunt."

Loki laughed, an abrupt, surprised sound. "You cannot be serious," he said. "The _Hunt_? You would dare to invoke Wild Magic to defeat Thanos? You really must be desperate as it it even more dangerous than he is. How do you think the people are going to respond when they hear that their King will be calling fourth the stuff of nightmares in order to defeat a foe?"

"I will not let Asgard fall!" roared Odin and Gungir hit the ground with a powerful boom. The King's patience seemed to be in short supply these days and Loki was sure to make a note of it. When the reverberations of his staff died down, Odin's voice was quieter. "The people will understand," he told Loki. "And if you truly mean what you say about wanting to be a better man you'll do your part and finish the rite once and for all. End this sordid game of yours and cease making a mockery of a gift which was once considered true and noble."

Now Loki was starting to get annoyed. " _Mockery_? Were it not for me, your true and noble gift would have remained buried within Steve Rogers, unable to assist anyone, least of all you." The Trickster had had enough of this conversation and needed to get away from Odin before he forgot he was supposed to be on the right handed path. Loki raised his chin in the same defiant manner that he always had when facing down the King of Asgard. "You needn't worry about my part in this father, for I will do whatever I must to help insure Asgard's safety. It is the only home I have ever known and I have no wish to see harm come to it's people. The final knots will be undone as quickly as I can manage it, I assure you. It was not my wish to harm the Captain, so we have been pacing ourselves up to this point. Even with his considerable strength, he is still mortal."

"That you managed to get as far as you have on your own is a testament to your resourcefulness as a magician," said Odin "but then I don't recall such things as cunning ever being a problem for you, Loki. It's what you did with your gifts that was always the issue."

"Well as you can plainly see, I am doing my absolute best to put them to good use in this case. I am a changed man, after all" said Loki, "which is why I am going to take my leave now as opposed to standing here and allowing you to bait me further. I need to speak with Heimdall and there are still preparations that must be made if the Captain is to make his debut as your latest weapon." Loki turned then with a swish of his cape and strode confidently from the throne room with his head held high. The god of Mischief maintained his signature air of casual arrogance all the way to the stables with regal energy rolling off of him in waves even as a knot of unease was beginning to take form in the pit of his stomach.

****

When Thor arrived at the Watchtower, the sight of Loki standing with Heimdall surprised him. He'd assumed that he would still be in Midgard with the Captain. 

"Greetings, Heimdall, brother. What business brings you to the watchtower?"

Heimdall returned the greeting with one of his own as Loki walked toward him. His brother inclined his head slightly. "Welcome back, Thor. I trust Alfheim was bright and shining as always. As for the reason for my presence, I have come to obtain Heimdall's assistance in locating a woman who has gone missing on Midgard."

"Missing woman? What woman?"

Loki waved his hand dismissively. "It's all a very long and complicated story. I will explain it to you after the feast tonight."

"Feast?" Thor frowned. "There is to be a feast?"

"Yes, for Captain Rogers," said Loki impatiently. "He is to be presented as the first Odr warrior in over a thousand years." Loki looked almost smug.

Thor felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. _Odr? Steve?_ "There has to be some mistake."

"No mistake," said Loki. "He bears the markings, although they have been cleverly disguised thanks to Dr. Erskine. He used the Infinity Stones in such a way that Odin's staff was not required. Pretty ingenious for a mortal."

"But Steve _cannot_ be Odr or his ascendance would have been felt by all in Odin's line. I have felt no such disturbance."

"Admittedly, the spell is not complete," said Loki. "Erskine laid the groundwork but it was I who came along to add the finishing touches. Through my own tireless efforts I have managed to unlock the knots that kept the Odr marks dormant. There are but two left and I plan to reduce that number to one by night's end."

Thor's stomach lurched again. "Loki, you cannot do that."

"Uhhh, father says I can," replied his brother haughtily. "He would have done it himself had Steven not insisted it be me." Loki's smile was full of self satisfaction and Thor felt like he was going to be sick. 

It was hard for Thor to be too angry with his brother. Loki was operating out of ignorance, after all, and impulsive actions were something not at all unknown to him. Still, he did not truly know understand what it meant to be one of the Odr. Thor, however, knew all too well. The Asgardian's heart clenched as he recalled his youth, a time when a young boy had been obsessed with Odin's mythical warriors and had devoted every free moment of his time to studying them. That warriors of such strength and skill even existed was enough to fuel the boy's dreams of glory and even he had once hoped to take the marks and fight with the power of the realms. But such power comes at a price. There is always a price. 

Thor turned away from his Loki's cloud of delusion and instead went to Heimdall. The Watchman had been taking in his and Loki's exchange with his usual stoicism but Thor knew that his father's man was paying close attention. "The treaty with the elves has been signed and the acquisitions made," Thor told him. "No doubt father will be pleased when he learns of the news." He turned back to Loki. "So the Captain is here then?

"He is, but you'll find him in no condition to answer what is no doubt a long list of questions." said Loki. "It seems that the wines of Asgard affect him a way the ones on Midgard cannot and he fell victim to their potency."

Heimdall's eye was toward Asgard. "The Captain sleeps a deep sleep," said the Watchman.

" I shall go to father straightaway then," said Thor. He left the observatory and was relieved when he found his transport ready and waiting for him. After quickly mounting the horse, he urged the charger into a run and took off fast across the rainbow bridge. Thoughts raced through his mind at an even faster pace as the Thunder god considered the implications of what he'd just been told. If what Loki said was true then the Steve Rogers they knew and loved was living on borrowed time. Once active, the Odr would change him in ways the others couldn't even imagine. How could it not with the power of gods and monsters flowing through his veins. Steve was a mortal, and in the entire history of Odin's sacred warriors, none of them had ever come from Midgard. The human constitution was a fragile thing and that Steve was even still alive was a testament to the Soldier's considerable prowess.

Thor turned at the sound of Loki catching up to him. Both his and his horse's raven colored manes flew wildly in the wind and the black stallion matched pace with Thor's charger easily as Loki called out to him.

"Why are you so against this, Thor? The Odr rising again is a good thing."

"I agree with you," Thor yelled back, "but Steven Rogers need not be the one to carry that burden. He deserves a chance for the life that was stolen from him. A chance at love and a family." They rode toward the stables and Thor made a sudden decision to dismount while the creature was still moving. He landed squarely and the horse continued it's journey toward the stables where it was promptly wrangled by the stable boys. Loki, surprised by his brother's abrupt move, brought his horse to a sudden stop. He dismounted easily and sent the stallion in the same direction before jogging to catch up to Thor as he hurried along the stone path.

"I could give him those things, you know. If his newly gained power proved to be too great for him to remain on Midgard then I could find a home for the two of us in any corner of the nine realms."

Thor could only shake his head. "Still you do not understand, dear brother. You speak as if this path he now walks is a light thing when it is most certainly not. When Steve becomes Odr you will be lucky if he even remembers you, much less feels anything akin to love."

That seemed to give Loki pause. "Of what madness do you speak?"

Thor sighed as the two rounded a corner and walked briskly along the large corridor that led to the throne room. "Once the Odr is fully awakened in the Captain, he will be different. Not just in ability but in personality as well. The passion that fuels him will be for battle and battle alone. No lover's touch will be able to compete with the thrill of the fight. There would be no home, no children, because Steven will not want them. It's why the Odr rarely ever took wives, and those who did, did so for the sake of convenience. It is often prudent to have someone tending the hearth while you are away at war."

"How do you know these things?" asked Loki. His frown was deep and Thor could tell that this was upsetting his brother.

"I know them because I have studied the Odr and their legends extensively. I know because I once hoped to take the marks and become one myself. Father, however, would not hear of it."

"How did I not know of this?"

"I suspect that there is much about me you do not know, brother. And I would say the same goes for you."

"That much is true," said Loki. "Still, I wish I had been aware of this particular knowledge of yours sooner because I could have utilized it. To use Steven's words, we have essentially been flying blind."

"All the more reason why you should have left well enough alone," said Thor. They arrived at the throne room doors and the Thunder god turned to his brother who was no longer looking so confident. "I suggest you enjoy the time you have left with Steven," said Thor gravely. "For it will come to an abrupt end once the Odr awakens fully."

****

In her fifty-plus years on this earth, JoJo Daun had accumulated her share of regrets, but as she gazed across the room at the man who was keeping her against her will, none of them were so glaring as the day she had come to Mortimer and asked for his help. "How long we been friends, Mort? Fiffteen, twenty years?"

The pudgy pawn broker looked up from his desk and over to where JoJo was currently tied to a chair. As usual, his ruddy face was damp with sweat. "By my count it's closer to twenty."

"Twenty years," repeated JoJo. "Twenty years and you come into my house with your goons and turn it upside down in the middle of the afternoon. You _kill my goddamn dogs_ , and for what, some antique? I'm sorry I ever showed it to you. Hell, I'm sorry I didn't crack you over the head with a frying pan when I had the chance."

"My men would have cut you down, and you know it," said Mort matter of factly. "You should be glad you're still alive. Those only dogs got hit because they wouldn't shut the fuck up. Honestly, Johanna... _Pomeranians_? Anyway, that urn is more than just an antique. So much more. And the person who's seeking it has offered to pay handsomely for it. Pity you didn't have the diary as well or the rate would have doubled. Doesn't matter though. I'm not greedy."

"Funny," said JoJo. "it doesn't look that way from where I'm sitting." She squirmed in the chair but was allowed very little wiggle room. "You know, with this freakin rope diggin into my flesh."

"You fought and that's why you're tied up," said Mort. "Plus I couldn't take the chance of you calling Captain America. The buyer was adamant that he not become involved. I'm just waiting for his people to come collect the damn thing and then you can go back home. You know, provided you remain discreet about this bit of unpleasantness between us."

"That's what you call double crossing and then kidnapping me? A bit of unpleasantness?" JoJo couldn't believe what she was hearing. When she'd first discovered the urn in her grandpa Abraham's box, she figured that she could likely get a pretty penny for it at auction. It looked pretty old, after all, and if the pattern on it was indeed real gold, then so much the better. Mortimer Blanc had been a longtime friend and was pretty knowledgeable about antiques so she'd gone to him for an appraisal. At the time, JoJo had taken the gleam in his beady brown eyes for excitement. After all, it wasn't everyday that you came across old jars with golden runes all over them and a nice fat payday was just what she'd needed to deal with her mounting vet bills and credit card debt. Who knew that Mort would become dissatisfied with just a commission and turn into such a rat. "So who is it you're selling me down the river for, Mortimer? Some rich out of towner?"

"You might say that," said Mort, not looking up from his paperwork. 

"And just how much did he offer you for my little family heirloom?"

"Do you really want to know that, Johanna? It'll just make you angry."

JoJo scoffed. "That much huh? Hope it's worth it. Hope they don't plan on killing you after all this.

Mortimer gave an involuntary shudder and JoJo wondered just who it was the idiot had gotten himself involved with. The antique dealer might have dabbled in his share of shady dealings but he was no heavy hitter. Those men who had been with him weren't his usual band of neanderthals. They'd been scary, with dark suits and cold looking eyes. JoJo realized that she'd been quiet too long when Mort looked up and noticed that she was watching him. After giving his face a quick blot with his handkerchief, he cleared his dry sounding throat, put down his pen, and folded his pudgy hands on the desk. His eyes were very serious. "I suggest you tread very lightly, Johanna. The people involved in this are not the kind you want to mess with. Ever. And that family name of yours can get you in a lot of trouble if you're not careful. There are those who consider your grandfather a traitor and would actually take pleasure in bringing about your death. And it wouldn't be quick. So zip it. Otherwise I'm going to have to gag you again."

 

****

As someone who had grown up in poverty, Steve could barely wrap his mind around the spread that was currently laid out before him. Table tops layered with trays delicious looking food and drinks lined the walls, delicacies that, even in their unfamiliarity, made Steve's mouth water: a whole roast....something with sprigs of rosemary threaded through its antlers and stuffed with bacon and rye bread, marinated chicken, grilled fish with slices of lemon, smoked sausages and an apple glazed ham, piles of steaming wild rice, sweet potatoes and diced squashes, drizzled with butter ans sprinkled liberally with spices. There were countless cheeses that went with baskets of crackers and bread rolls shaped like flower heads, as well as a dizzying variety of salads and side dishes. Steaming tureens of fragrant soup were placed periodically and Steve gave a low whistle.

"Wow. This much food could feed every family back in my old neighborhood for several weeks."

"Odin doesn't need much of an excuse to have a feast," said Loki as he and Steve sat at the head table watching the guests arrive. "That it's in honor of something he is truly passionate about just means it will be longer and louder than the others. Here..." Loki filled a nearby goblet with wine and held it out to Steve. "Drink this."

Steve raised an eyebrow at the offered beverage. "The last time I drank something someone offered me I ended up blacking out for several hours. I'm not too sure I want to repeat the experience."

"You'll never have any fun with that attitude," chided Loki. "You simply must remember to pace yourself."

Steve took the goblet and stared down at it's contents. This liquid was a bright red-orange and swimming with what looked like flecks of gold. Steve brought the beverage to his lips and slowly sipped. The flavor of spices, citrus fruits and honey exploded on his tongue and the Soldier smiled. "Mmm, this is good. What is it?"

"Private reserve," said Loki. He then held up what looked like a piece of glittering black candy. "Now put this under your tongue and take another sip." Loki brought the item close to his lips and the Soldier's eyes widened in alarm once he realized that he intended to feed it to him.

Casting a quick glance over his shoulder, Steve opened his mouth and let Loki place the candy inside. He moved to draw his hand back but Steve's mouth closed too quickly and Loki's finger tip was caught between his lips. Time seemed to slow down considerably as Steve watched the spark of heat flare to life in Loki's eyes. It sped back up to normal, however, when the Trickster pulled back and eyed Steve with mock reproach. "You naughty boy," said Loki huskily. "Do you wish to create a scandal before you've even made your proper debut?" 

"If I do, it seems I have the perfect partner such things. The servant girls had some interesting tales to tell as they helped me get dressed." Steve settled the candy beneath his tongue. It tasted like cinnamon but there was something else there and it was making his mouth tingle.

"And no doubt you've only added to their gossip considering that that is not one of their duties." Loki reached for his goblet. 

Steve frowned. "You mean-"

"A group of maids tricked you into letting them see you without your clothing on?" Steve nodded and Loki's eyes sparkled with mirth as he sipped his own wine. "Oh Steven. You can be so adorably naive sometimes. Drink up."

Steve took another sip from the goblet. When the wine met the candy, the tingling feeling increased threefold and a warmth flowed down his throat and began spreading through his chest. "Wow," said Steve, flexing his now tingling fingers. "That certainly feels....interesting."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Describe it to me."

Steve groped for the words. "It feels almost like there's magma flowing through my veins. But it doesn't burn. Actually it feels pretty nice."

"That's encouraging," said Loki. "What I gave you was a bit of volcanic rock from Muspellheim, and don't make that face. I worked with it until I could make it into something palatable. The wine is courtesy of the Fire-Etins. They are one of the few races capable of surviving in such an extreme environment. Clever creatures even managed to make wine from the lava that flows all around the realm."

Steve looked down into his goblet. "This is lava?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes. I gave it to you in preparation for later. I had to see how you would respond to something out of Muspellheim. It's different from the other realms. As it is, you are the only one I have ever seen besides Thor drink their wine without screaming in agony."

Steve's eyes widened. He was all set to respond when the doors to the dining hall opened and a hush fell over the gathered nobles. Odin and Frigga entered, followed by Thor, and the three moved to take their seats at the head table. Thor sat down beside Steve and the Soldier felt Loki stir on the other side of him. He glanced over and saw that the Trickster's eyes were narrowed as he looked at his brother but a hand on his shoulder brought him back around to Thor.

"How do you fare," asked Thor softly. "I was told that you'd been felled by Asgardian wine earlier."

Steve chuckled. "That much is true, though I gotta say I'm feeling pretty good right now thanks to this fire wine. Maybe it's a hair of the dog kind of thing"

"Fire wine?" Frowning, Thor looked to Loki. "You gave him Etin brew?" Loki nodded and Thor turned his concerned gaze back to Steve. "It did not burn you?"

"Well it tingles a bit, but that's about it."

Thor looked as if he were about to say something else but at that moment, Odin stood to speak. 

The great King's powerful voice boomed across the dining hall as he looked out over his subjects. "Loyal citizens of Asgard, we gather at this feast to celebrate the reemergence of past glories and old things made new again. Many of you were not around during the first reign of the Odr Warriors but the tales of their victories have remained strong across countless generations. When the great warriors fell, twas a dark day for the nine realms. That a new one emerges after so long is no doubt a sign of peaceful times to come."

Odin turned to Steve then and even though the old man was smiling, the Soldier could feel the weight of that one eyed gaze bearing down on him. Odin wanted him for something and the Soldier was pretty sure he wasn't going to like it once he found out what that something was.

Excited murmurs began to move though the many tables as the guests deliberated on Odin's words.

"But how can this be?" The question came from a richly dressed noble who looked like he might have been a fighter once upon a time but had since been softened by good living. The man glanced quickly at Steve and and then back to Odin. "The items required for such alchemy were lost to violence and time."

"That much is true," said Odin. "And yet here sits an Odr warrior thanks in no small part to the efforts of Prince Loki.

Loki did his best to look unaffected by the praise but Steve could tell by the slight color in his cheeks that he was secretly pleased.

"I remember the Odr," said a dark haired woman, closer to the front. "I was but a girl but I remember how valiantly they fought to protect Asgard as well as the other realms. I am gladdened by their reemergence but is it not true that this warrior is from Midgard. How can we ever hope for protection from a mere mortal?"

"Dearest Verna, rest assured that Captain Rogers is no ordinary mortal," said Loki. "For he walks tall even among his own kind, his skills nearly unmatched."

Warmed by the compliment, Steve looked over at Loki but was taken aback when he saw that the Prince was wearing a smile that did not reach his eyes. Steve wondered if he was the only one who noticed that Loki was faking it. He was unhappy and Steve wanted to know why. Green eyes moved toward Odin and Steve could see the barely contained contempt flickering in their depths. The Soldier supposed that the volatility of that particular relationship would never change but wondered if something had recently happened.

"Prince Loki speaks true," said Odin, unaware of the glare being aimed his way "for the Captain ledas a group of Midgard's mightiest heroes, the Avengers. Our very own Thor is a part of said group and has been willing to defer to his command on more than one occasion."

All eyes went to Thor and the Thunder god nodded in confirmation. "I have fought alongside Steven Rogers and know him to be more than capable of carrying the mantle of the Odr." Thor was also sporting a fake smile as he drank deeply from his goblet and Steve frowned. What the hell was going on?

Odin began speaking again but Steve wasn't actually listening. He was too busy brooding over what could possibly be wrong with the two brothers, especially Loki. As if he knew he was being thought about, the Trickster turned in Steve's direction and his hard expression softened into something that was more genuinely warm. His lips curved into a knowing smile and long, slender fingers traced the large emeralds that decorated the Trickster's ornate golden goblet. Steve had the sudden urge to render that hand on paper. Or better still, to feel it wrapped around his cock. Now that would be an interesting drawing. He was still appreciating those fingers when Loki lifted his cup in the air and added his voice to a collective salute that was being echoed around the entire dining hall. Of course Steve had no idea what had been said, seeing as how he'd spent the last two minutes fantasizing about Loki's hand. Red faced, he turned back to the crowd and was relieved to find that they had been too caught up in their own merriment to notice he hadn't been paying attention to the toast. Odin, however, saw it all.

Steve quickly grabbed his own cup and raised it. He brought it back to his lips but rather than a hearty gulp, he took a conservative sip. He'd learned his lesson already. The tingling feeling increased and when he leaned back in his chair, Loki moved close enough so that Steve could hear him over the commencing festivities.

Loki's lips were practically touching Steve's ear when he said, "It seems that your arrival has done exactly what Odin wished. The people are soothed by the news." He placed his unseen hand on Steve's upper thigh and the Soldier swallowed as blood began surging to his cock.

"To the Odr!" boomed Thor. He held his goblet high and while Steve could see that the Asgardian was making an effort to enjoy the festivities, there was a tightness around his eyes." 

Steve looked out at the sea of smiling nobles. In their eyes he saw expectation and for the life of him, he had no idea what it was he was supposed to be giving them. Steve smiled back because it was the only thing he could do under the circumstances. Loki's hand on his leg was suddenly like a lifeline, the only thing keeping him tethered in a world that was beautiful but alien. Welcoming, yet expectant. When he and Loki made eye contact again, he saw that the Trickster's green eyes looked almost sympathetic.

"It's a lot, isn't it?"

Steve nodded. "Hard to believe all this was planned on the spur of the moment."

"Please," Loki scoffed. "In the time it would take you to propose to me, my mother could have both a wedding and reception planned that would rival any in the history of the nine realms." As soon as the rather odd choice of words were out of the Loki's mouth, Steve could see that he regretted them. His face turned a brilliant shade of crimson and the Trickster took an awkward drink from his goblet before looking back out toward the crowd.

After a minute, he seemed to grow restless. He leaned in toward Steve again. "Do you want to get out of here? There's something I'd like to show you."

"But this whole thing is because of me," said Steve. "I wouldn't want to be rude." He was also thinking about Thor and the fact that something was bothering him. Steve wanted to know what.

"Not to worry," said Loki. "In a few more minutes they are going to be too lost in their cups to bothered with the likes of you. Besides, there is still much to be done before this night comes to a close." Loki's eyes were sparkling with mischief and his lips glistened with the remnants of Asgardian wine. Steve wanted to run his tongue over them. His head was beginning to feel light and despite trying to pace himself, he feared he had drank more wine than he'd meant to. Loki's hand slipped into his, cool and soft and the Soldier was practically floating as he was pulled him from his seat and led away from the chaos of the dining hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, I know, but I have not forgotten about this story. Now that things have settled in my offline life, I hope to be able to finish it soon. As always, thank you for reading and know that I appreciate every one of you. :)


	9. Chapter 9

"What is this place and why do I feel like it's not part of the regular tour?" Steve's head swiveled in all directions as they moved further into his private hall. His cheeks were full of color and Loki couldn't help but appreciate how adorable "tipsy" Steve was. He reminded himself to bring more fire wine back to Midgard when they returned.

Walking alongside Steve with his hands clasped behind his back, Loki surveyed the sanctuary where he spent most of his time. "It is a place .....between places."

A soft chuckle. "And what does that mean?"

"It's a mystical way of saying it's nowhere."

"How can a place be nowhere?," asked Steve. "Everywhere is _somewhere_."

Loki eyed the Soldier archly. "You're not as drunk as I thought."

Steve was staring up at the ceiling that seemed to soar into infinity. "No, not drunk," he said absently "just....tingly. I _really_ like that fire wine." 

"I'm not surprised," said Loki. "I thought it prudent to dose you with a bit of Muspellheim magic before we attempted to untie it's respective knot. The realm of the Fire Giants is more dangerous than the others and I needed to know if you would be able to stand the flames." Struck with sudden inspiration, he jogged ahead of the soldier and moved to drape himself across the imposing black throne. It was the focal point of the entire space, a well crafted work of art that was all glittering darkness and sharp corners. Most importantly though, Loki's throne was nothing like Odin's.

Steve stared up at him, blond eyebrow raised as he took the image in. There was an insolent curve to the soldier's lush lips when he asked, "So is this where you come to feel like a King?"

The god of Mischief leered suggestively at his handsome warrior. "Why," he asked quietly. "do you intend to kneel?"

Smiling in challenge, Steve slowly passed by Loki's scrying mirror, dragging his fingers across it's smooth surface along the way. The enchanted glass quickened beneath his touch and Loki filed the detail away for later examination. "I suppose I could be persuaded to," he practically purred "...provided my devotion were treated with the respect it deserved."

"For the chance to rule you, I would be your slave," Loki whispered, meaning it from the bottom of his heart. 

Ever graceful, Steve approached the edge of the dais. Standing there in his uniform with magic humming just beneath his skin, the soldier was almost too beautiful to behold. The radiance that surrounded him was only partly due to the Odr and for as much as Loki hungered to push himself closer to that nearly divine light, he also feared what it would do to his sullied soul once he came into contact with it.

When Steve went to one knee, his fingers clenched around the throne's arm . He hadn't meant for him to actually kneel but now that he'd done it, the words to tell him not to had died in Loki's throat. His heart hammered in his chest and Loki cursed inwardly as it seemed the traitorous organ's new purpose was sending blood straight to his cock. He and Steve locked gazes and Loki stared, lost in the reflected hue of the green glass danced throughout the blue of Steve's eyes. They had become unfathomable oceans of turquoise that threatened to drown the trickster for their beauty, and the longer he looked, the deeper he could feel himself sinking. 

"Do you know what you are?  
You are a manuscript of a divine letter.  
You are a mirror reflecting a noble face.  
This universe is not outside of you.  
Look inside yourself;  
everything that you want,  
you are already that."*

Steve's voice was soft, carrying an almost reverence as he recited words of such simple devastation. He bowed his head in fealty then and suddenly Loki wanted to take it all back. He wasn't worthy of this. He hadn't earned the devotion of one so heartrendingly noble and it was only a matter of time before the universe remembered that and snatched it all away from him. He stood abruptly and went to Steve's side.

"Get up."

Steve's head raised, eyes confused. "What's wrong?"

"This....it isn't right," said Loki. With trembling hands, he pulled Steve to his feet and quickly backed away before the soldier could see how rattled he was. He didn't think he could survive his brand of comfort just then. He forced himself to sound more serious. "We should be working, not...whatever this is." 

"But I thought this was what you wanted," said Steve. 

Loki sighed. "I have a bad habit of wanting things I don't necessarily need. And in any case, we really _should_ be working on the knot. I received a rather stern lecture earlier about my slowness in bringing you into your power."

"Well I don't think I'd want to do this if I had to rush through it," said Steve. "I like that you've given me a chance to get a feel for these new powers one at a time as opposed to heaping them all on me at once. I got enough of that with the serum."

"Indeed," said Loki "and yet I fear time is not on our side. If it is as Odin says, then there is darkness on the horizon in the form of Thanos. The presence of the stones draws him closer each day and it would not do for you to be half finished when he arrives. Let us go and attend to this matter"

****

 

The knot quickened beneath Loki's fingertips and Steve shivered. "Wow, that felt different. More intense."

"You are a lot closer to the source of the magic," Loki told him. He continued tracing his finger along the intricate pattern on Steve's spine.

"It's warm," Steve murmured. "Feels good. What's this one called?"

"It is the sword of Muspellheim," said Loki quietly. "It represents the flaming blade of Surtr, the great fire giant who shall lead Muspell's sons to Ragnarok. Coupled with the hand of Odin, the power of the fire realm is what fuels the Odr's divine fury." The loops of the knot doubled back tightly over each other and twice Loki had to slow down just to be sure he didn't misstep. Steve's skin was warm with both heat and magic and he could feel the power reaching out towards his own. A soft moan escaped from Steve's lips and Loki took a shaky breath. The room was starting to get hot and he admonished himself for not removing his jacket. Now it was too late and stopping midway was not an option. 

"I love your hands," drawled Steve, his voice half muffled by the bed. He began to grind his hips into the mattress and Loki quietly cursed as he caught sight of a clenching, muscular ass in his peripherals. A thin sheen of sweat had formed on the soldier's skin, making it slick to the touch and Loki blinked back his own perspiration in an effort to keep it from blinding him. Hi licked sweat from his lips and the thought briefly crossed his mind that he might have been better off letting Odin finish the rite. It was quickly pushed aside, however, when another one of Steve's moans filled the air and his body responded beautifully beneath Loki's touch. Truth be told, he wouldn't have missed out on this stunning scene for anything. Steve's arousal was an like a caged animal that had gotten free and it was wreaking havoc on Loki's senses. He pinched the tip of his tongue between his teeth as the elements of the knot began to fall away and Surtr's sword burned with power. 

Steve's hands gripped the sheets, pulling them away from the corners of the bed as he slurred out his words. "So skilled....so perfect. What else can they do besides unraveling spells?"

"Deliver you to the heights of ecstasy," Loki rasped. His cock was beginning to swell between his legs and the Trickster's breath came out in a relived rush when the pattern reconnected with itself. The binding had been broken, thereby freeing the magic.

The jacket and shirt were the first things to go, and then Loki sat back on his heels and watched, transfixed, as the magma colored energy began to spread outward from Steve's spine, snaking along his ribs to join with what was already flowing through his body. The dense muscles of his broad back quivered and the Sword of Muspellheim looked as if it might burn if he tried to touch it. Surtr's weapon was both beautiful and deadly, and in the right circumstances could be brought fourth and made real. It looked completely at home on Steve's skin.

Climbing from the bed, Loki carefully walked around it in order to get a better look at the other man's face. What he saw made him gasp. Damp bangs hung heavy over Steve's eyes but there was no missing the blazingly bright orange that had consumed the once calming blue of the soldier's irises.

Loki approached him cautiously, swallowing back his own trepidation as he reminded himself that this was no one to be afraid of. This was Steve Rogers, the adorable man who had serenaded him in a room full of superheroes. Even if he looked a little bit freaky right now, he was a friend. "Steven, can you hear me?"

The Soldier's lips curled into a feral smile and Loki felt a chill down to his very soul. "I can hear the melody of your voice, Ice Prince. I can hear the the rhythm of your heart, fluttering like a nervous bird against the cage that is your chest. I can hear the tremble in your breath. I can hear the parts of you that you would rather I did not."

Steve's voice came out as a low rumble that vibrated along the inside of his skull and made his thoughts stutter. The Odr seemed to be more present than Loki had ever seen it and for the first time since all of this began, the trickster felt a stab of uncertainty in the face of Steve's ever increasing strength.

"Your heart....," whispered Steve. "You stand there frightened even as the blood races to your cock." his massive shoulders flexed and he pushed himself up until he was sitting on his knees. "Will you run from me, Ice Prince? Or would you rather come to this bed and let me fuck you?"

It wasn't until Loki's knees hit the edge of the bed that he realized he'd moved. Standing this close to Steve was like being next to a roaring fire and when a large hand moved to cup his cheek, Loki half expected to be burned by the heat of it.

Steve pulled him in for a hard kiss that set his nerves were set ablaze as an intense warmth began spreading over his body. Being a frost giant, Loki felt spike of alarm at the prospect but he quickly realized that the heat was actually Steve's magic. Unlike Loki's own cool, sharp power, what was flowing through Steve was warmer and felt much more wild as it danced along the edges of the Trickster's awareness. He could feel it testing his shields, searching for weak points in an effort to get inside of his mind. 

"The pants," Steve rumbled. "Get rid of them."

He complied without a second thought and breathed a sigh of relief when his hard cock was freed from within their tortuous confines. Steve's hands and mouth were on him immediately and Loki gave a startled gasp as he was lifted from his feet and unceremoniously tossed to the center of the bed.

Steve loomed over him like a golden god, eyes still blazing with fire magic as the Odr tattoos glowed brightly against his skin. His engorged cock jutted proudly from between his legs and Loki was unable to contain the needy whine that bubbled up from the back of his throat. 

The Soldier's smile was smug. He knew what the sight of him was doing. "Do you accept me, Ice Prince?"

Loki's voice was desperate. "Yes!" He opened his arms and was rewarded when Steve's powerful body fell on top of his and pinned him to the bed. He cried out in exaltation as teeth clamped down on his throat and raised his hips off the bed, desperate to feel his cock rubbing against the other man's.

"Very well," said Steve. His voice held a formality that was made all the more sensual for it's tone "then consider ours a connection that will be indelible even when I am no longer inside you." Steve took both of them in hand and Loki shuddered as it felt just ass good as he thought it would. Their bodies were sweating profusely and the combined perspiration was more than enough to bring their cocks together in a slick and dirty dance. Loki didn't think he'd be able to last but Steve had other ideas as he hoisted his leg high and placed it on his shoulder. A warm, slick finger slid inside his asshole and before Loki could wonder where Steve could have possibly gotten lube from, a lightning bolt of pleasure sent his body arching off the bed again. More heat moved through him as a second finger joined the first and Loki moaned deeply as he was gradually worked open.

Steve began placing kisses along his raised leg and he shivered as those presses of lips became flicks of tongue.

"So good," Steve said after a long tongue drag up Loki's calf. "I can taste the honey of arousal along your skin. I can taste your need." Flame filled eyes bore down on him. "Do you need me, Ice prince?"

Loki's voice trembled as the revelation hit. "More than anything," he whispered, and as Steve's incredibly warm cock made it's first push into the cavity of his body, Loki felt the tears of joy fill his eyes and go tumbling over the sides of his face.

Sex with Steve was like being fucked by fire, but rather than being consumed, he was suspended in a place of white hot ecstasy that felt as though it were incinerating his every cell. And yet he didn't burn as all but one of his carefully constructed shields were swept carelessly aside and Steve gained access to his mind as well as his body.

_My moon....my heart....my desire....mine_

The feelings of passion washed over him and Loki knew that they weren't his own. Steve's eerily glowing eyes were still watching him and they burned with the knowledge that the two were of a single mind. 

Steve moved to his knees and pulled him up so that his legs were wrapped around the soldier's waist. His arms went around Steve's neck automatically and the two shared a sloppy kiss full of teeth and tongue as his body made the adjustment. Rivulets of sweat coursed down their skin as they writhed in unison, stinging Loki's eyes as he struggled to hold on to himself. He hugged Steve close, whining as he was impaled on that uncompromising cock. The soldier was relentless as he thrust upward and filled Loki to his very limits. Their wet flesh collided in a frenzy of unbridled lust and when Steve's hand found it's way into his hair, the trickster cried out in pain as it was forcefully yanked backward. He hissed through his teeth as Steve went for his throat again, gasping as the hot, hungry mouth sucked and bit at his tender flesh. Ravenous, animal like sounds were pouring from Steve and Loki would have begged for mercy had he been able to find his voice. As it was, all he could do was moan between gasps as he was filled over and over, and howl when Steve's nails raked painfully down his back.

So lost was he in the feeling of being fucked within an inch of his life, that when strong fingers encircled his cock, Loki cried out in surprise. Within seconds he was cumming, the rhythm of his movements reduced to a choppy sputtering as Steve essentially ripped his orgasm from him. He opened his mouth to scream but the sounds were quickly swallowed up as the soldier's mouth covered his and began to plunder it anew. 

An eternity would pass between Loki's climax and Steve's.

****

Steve's body was ablaze. The molten liquid coursing through his veins was no longer blood but lava, searing it's way through his veins as he wrapped his arms around Loki tighter and brought him in for another bruising kiss. There was no resistance, only the constant pant of his breath as it matched pace with Steve's thrusts. Somewhere in the back of his mind, the soldier knew that he should slow down his pace and give Loki a chance to collect himself, but he found it to be an impossible feat as the pleasure crested and his passion was fueled by the blazing inferno that had been ignited within his very soul. 

The flames of the candles and in the fireplace grew larger and the room glowed brighter as it was filled with their dancing light. Steve could feel a connection to the flames burning in the back of his brain and knew instinctively that he would be able to call them forward if he wished. With no more than a flick of his will, he could burn this very room to ash. It was a frightening thought, but more frightening still, was the feeling that his body was no longer his own. Steve could feel... _someone else_ in there with him

_A sword of fire comes in many forms. Stake your claim and seize hold!_

Steve gasped as his head was suddenly filled with a booming voice that sounded like approaching death. He _felt_ more than saw the owner but knew that his eyes were the color of fire. Steve smiled and knew that the gesture had come from his rider rather than from himself.

_I am part of this now, boy, and wish to claim my pleasure just as much as you." the waves of desires washed through him. "I can feel him giving himself to us, body and soul, and would ask that you waste no more time and take what is being offered so freely._

Loki's body was beginning to go slack in his arms. His head lolled on his shoulders and Steve ran a hand through the sweat soaked hair that clung to the sides of his face and neck. Loki's skin was slippery and when his legs tightened around Steve's waist reflexively, the soldier growled in spite of himself. He'd been told to claim this magnificent creature, to take the bountiful reward that was being freely offered. Loki was his gift from the cosmos and rather than wasting any more time wondering how he'd gotten so lucky, Steve instead focused his energy on showing the universe just how grateful he was to receive him. 

A sudden sensation of coolness passed through the soldier and he realized with startling clarity that he'd finally broken through to Loki's essence. The pleasure of being balls deep in the other man's ass was nearly bliss, but the thrill Steve got from Loki's magic rubbing up against his own was like nothing he'd ever felt before. 

Steve could feel the force of the Odr urging him on, almost pushing him toward the source of Loki's immense power. Like recognized like, even if operating on opposite sides and the Odr wanted to _know_ this adept magician who had managed to both set them free and enslave them at the same time. Carefully, he reached forward with his mind and explored. It was a bit disconcerting to touch both Loki's body and his spirit, but it wasn't unpleasant. Below the feelings of pleasurable novelty, however, lurked a darker desire on Steve's part. It was a hungry feeling that wanted Loki to fight back and turn it into a battle as well as an act of passion. Loki cried out again and his cock twitched. In the midst of zoning out he'd picked up the pace and Loki's body continued to take every punishing thrust. Steve knew he had to try and fight back the push of the Odr, but it was a struggle as the nearly overwhelming force sought to dominate him and Loki both. 

Loki groaned and Steve realized that his grip on the other man's ribs was painfully tight. When he reluctantly released his hold, the soldier could see where there would likely be hand shaped bruises come morning. Loki didn't seem to mind as his grasp on consciousness was now tenuous at best. Even so, Steve could still feel how much he was enjoying himself. He couldn't necessarily read Loki's thoughts--those were behind a very heavy mental door that remained intact even under Steve's onslaught-- but he could sense Loki's pleasure and how much he liked having Steve's cock inside him. He knew that this was something that the trickster had been wanting for a long time and Steve could feel his ... _love_ for him.

Gasping, Steve pulled back. He suddenly felt like an intruder and knew that Loki wouldn't be happy about being laid bare this way. Sex was one thing, but a mind fuck...

He refocused his attentions on the sex and the slick feel of sliding in and out of Loki's ass. He reveled in the delicious grip of those muscles as they squeezed along the length of his cock. It was good. _So good,_ and Steve knew his orgasm wasn't too far off. He could feel it building in his core like an awakening volcano and the eruption would likely be a powerful one. 

Switching positions quickly, he placed Loki on the bed and pulled his legs up onto his shoulders. The sheets were beginning to smoke beneath them but Steve was so close to cumming, he didn't want to stop. If he could just outrun the flames....

Two things happened when Steve's orgasm hit; one, his world went completely white as he came harder than he ever had in his entire life, and two, every source of flame that was in the room with them decided to follow the soldier over the precipice and erupt forward with a magic fueled burst. It took him a moment to realize that the room had caught fire (head still spinning and all), but once he did, Steve hurriedly leaped from the bed, and pulled a barely conscious Loki right along with him.

Grabbing one of the blankets, he hastily wrapped it around his and Loki's bodies "Shit. Shit shit shit!!"

The flames raced across the area rug that sat in front of the fireplace and quickly moved up the curtains. Loki, who's eyes were still closed, seemed oblivious to the impending danger so Steve hoisted him higher in his arms and began making his way toward the door. When it opened to reveal a wide eyed Frigga and several of her handmaidens, he was both embarrassed and incredibly relieved.

The Queen's blue eyes swept around the room as her maids moved in quickly to extinguish the various fires. They made quick work of what could have been a disaster and Steve marveled as each of the burned items flickered with glowing runes as they began repairing themselves.

"This is not the first time this room has caught fire," said the Queen matter-of-factly. It was as if she's plucked the question straight from his mind. "You don't raise an impetuous magician without learning to take proper precautions." Her expression was unreadable as she took the two of them in but Steve still felt like a kid who had been caught doing something bad. He thought of how he and Loki must look wrapped in nothing but a blanket and his face burned in mortification.

Frigga seemed to sense his distress and stepped forward to place a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You are in no state to walk my halls," she said quietly. "Hold on to him and I will get you out of here."

One minute Steve was standing in Loki's still smoky bedroom and the next he was back in his own guest suite. He looked askance to Frigga who was already moving toward the bed. 

"Place him down here," she instructed and Steve complied. He laid the unconscious trickster down as gently as he could and grimaced at the sight of several angry scratches marring Loki's pale skin. Steve hadn't realized he'd gotten so carried away.

Of course, now that he no longer had his lover's body to shield him, Steve was horribly aware of his own nudity. The corner of Frigga's mouth lifted in a smirk as she took in his discomfort, and with a wave of her hand, he was back to being fully dressed in his uniform. Steve chose not to acknowledge the flood of relief and sudden feeling of strength that moved through him at it's return and instead chose to convey his gratitude. The Queen nodded quickly and then leaned in to have a closer look at her son. 

"My my," said Frigga after a few moments and a cursory examination. "You certainly worked him over something fierce." She lifted Loki's eyelid with her thumb and Steve saw nothing but white beneath. He swallowed

"Is he going to be alright?" the soldier asked tentatively. 

Frigga stood and smoothed her hands down the front of her gown. "Eventually," she said "His body just needs a chance to restore itself. Fortunately for Loki, he is very strong in his own right. He has the gift of his own physiology as well as magic to aid in his recovery." Her eyes were fold as she stared down at him "There should be no lasting damage. I would suggest, however, that you and he refrain from certain...activities until you have better control of that which you carry within you. Otherwise your essence will only overwhelm him again."

"Had I known things would go so far, I never would have..."

"Of course you wouldn't have," said Frigga and the smile that she gifted him with was one of understanding. "You're a good man, Steven Rogers. But the Odr is a heady thing, and now that it is almost completely unlocked, you will find yourself in control less and less. Certain aspects of your power will allow for the intervention of elders and you need to be ready should one enter your mind." 

"I think it's already too late for that," said Steve grimly. I think I had the privilege of meeting one of them tonight. I'm pretty sure his name's Surtr." 

Frigga's eyes widened. She looked down at Loki again and pulled the blankets up so that they covered him up to his chin. Her mannerisms seemed fussier than they had a moment before and Steve had to wonder what the queen knew and was holding back. When she spoke again, her voice was quiet. "That is most unfortunate, though it would better explain Loki's current state." Frigga walked around the bed and stood in front of him. "And how would you say _you_ are fairing after this whole experience?"

"Well, I'm still here," said Steve, shrugging. "I'll probably feel pretty bad once I come down from all of the adrenaline but for now I'd say I'm alright." 

"Good," said Frigga. She was only a little shorter than he was, so that put the Queen of Asgard taller than the average woman on earth. But even with the small difference in height, Frigga seemed larger somehow. The maternal energy was rolling off of her in waves and her eyes were filled with nothing but kindness as they looked up at him. "Because I would like for you to take a walk with me."

****

Steve felt a sense of peace as he and Frigga walked in companionable silence across palace grounds. For as impressive as Asgard looked during the day, gazing up at it's night sky nearly took the soldier's breath away. There was an endless sea of stars and galaxies that came in every imaginable color and Steve found himself struggling to take in it's majesty as he and Frigga moved along a winding stone path. 

"You needn't try to see it all right now, Captain. I'm sure Loki would be more than willing to bring you back to Asgard should you desire it."

"I think I'd like that," said Steve. "I could spend a week painting pictures of this place." A lifetime was more like it but the idea of leaving earth was not something he was willing to entertain.

"So you are an artist," said Frigga "how wonderful. Perhaps I will commission a portrait of my charmingly chaotic family."

"All families have their issues," said Steve "And the fact that the most troublesome member of yours is now on the road to reform is more than many others can boast. Somehow I think you had a good hand in that."

The Queen chuckled. "I'm afraid you give me too much credit, Captain. A mother can only lay the foundation and hope that it is enough. No doubt your mother did the same for you as well."

"Actually I lost my mother and father when I was very young," said Steve. "A good chunk of my childhood was spent being bounced around foster homes and orphanages and those weren't necessarily the best places so far as nurturing went."

"Losing them must have been very difficult for you," said Frigga quietly.

"It was, but I managed well enough. I admit there's times when I wonder what it would have been like to have a family around, loving me and being there for all the special moments," Steve swallowed around the sudden tightness in his throat. He'd never really spoken of these things aloud and it was turning out to be harder than he expected. "but I guess you can't have it all, ya know. I've been given a lot more than most in this life so I suppose there had to be some sort of tradeoff."

"Perhaps," said Frigga "Or perhaps the universe is simply waiting to gift you with a family once again." The queen looked out over the night, seemingly lost in her own thoughts and Steve took the time to memorize the soft lines of her profile. 

"It has been a very long time since I've spoken with an Odr," said Frigga finally and Steve was relieved at the change of subject. "I am finding this walk most enjoyable and I think I'm beginning to see why your Doctor Erskine chose you."

Cheeks coloring at the compliment, Steve ducked his head slightly. "Truth be told, I don't think the doc fully understood just what he was dealing with," he confessed. "He probably figured it would just make me super strong and fast, maybe heighten my senses. I mean, what were the chances of someone coming along and being able to activate the magic parts? Had I not gone into the ice, I might have lived my whole life without ever knowing about them."

"Maybe so," said Frigga "but in the wrong hands, even the smallest gifts can prove to be disastrous. So far, you've shown yourself to be more capable of handling yourself. Well, so long as you don't include tonight's incident with my son." 

Frigga chuckled at her own observation and Steve felt his face heating all over again. Before he could sputter out yet another apology, the queen placed a comforting hand on his arm, silencing him. 

"It's alright," she said. "In this matter, I know that the fault actually lies with Loki. Tonight he became a victim of his own unorthodox methods and it is my hope that he draws a lesson from it. There are specific steps to be followed when awakening the Odr and so far he has not followed a single one." Frigga sighed and shook her head slightly at the thought. "And yet somehow he has still managed to prevail. Though he would never admit it, I know that Odin is impressed by the fact. The fact that you stand here in possession of your senses, even as the magic of the Odr flows through you, is a testament to Loki's effectiveness, and who knows," said Frigga, shrugging her elegant shoulders "perhaps his inability to sit comfortably for a few days will be the worst thing to come from all of this."

Steve coughed (damn near choked), but the queen kept her expression of wry amusement as they passed a grouping of odd looking flowers. 

"Not to worry, Captain, Loki won't hold it against you. He cares far too much about you to do that. And I know you care for him as well. In the entire history of the Odr, none have ever known love for anything save the thrill of the fight. They are normally taken on as children and groomed to be warriors before even learning to read. Many wind up living monkish lives, devoting most of their energy to their training and communing with the cosmos. Those who did know the pleasures of the flesh were never held in thrall by them. The rare position of wife of an Odr was something not at all coveted, for it was a lonely and loveless marriage. After all, their devotion was to Odin, first and foremost." Frigga came to an abrupt halt on the path and wondering if something was wrong, Steve stopped as well. 

When the queen turned to face him, her expression were serious. "Listen and listen well, Steven Rogers. The bond that you and Loki share runs deeper than either of you realize and it may be the only thing that is able to save your mind in the end. For the sake of your own sanity you must take what the two of you have and use it as a lifeline to keep yourself tethered to present, otherwise, the Odr will truly claim your heart and any chance for a life beyond neverending battles will be lost." She took his hand in both of hers and gripped it tightly. "I do not want you to lose your chance, Steven. You are good for my Loki, and he is good for you.

"So then it's okay that we're...."

Frigga chuckled. "Yes, it's perfectly fine. Of course, there is still the matter of getting your powers under control, but you'll get there."

"Yes, of course." Steve looked down at his feet and as the moment of silence dragged on, the soldier's face burned as he thought of what he was about to say next. He'd been dying to ask since they'd began their walk and knew he wouldn't be able to take another step until he did. 

"Umm, your Majesty, this might sound kind of silly, but..." Steve took a deep breath and steeled himself for the possibility of rejection. "I was wondering if I could hug you maybe?"

"I don't think that sounds silly at all," said Frigga and he didn't have to be looking at her to know she was smiling that lovely smile of hers. "In fact," said the queen "I want you to consider my arms always open should you need to make use of them."

It was Frigga who took the first step. Her arms were strong when they wrapped around him and the soldier sighed as he breathed in the scent of wildflowers and comfort and _home_. 

Steve didn't realize he was crying at first. It wasn't until the first tears spilled over and struck the shoulder of Frigga's soft velvet gown that he understood the depth of this very special moment. Rather than break the embrace to wipe them away, Steve let them flow and tightened his grip. Frigga, sensing his need, returned the hug with equal strength and after a moment began to gently rock back on her heels. Steve went with the movement and let the wonderful warmth of her embrace envelop him as they swayed gently back and fourth. She was singing a song in a language he didn't understand, but then, some things in life didn't need any explaining as Steve could sense the feelings it was meant to convey. Standing there beneath a sky full of stars, he listened to the soothing song of a mother giving hope to a child left all alone. The heartfelt melody was full of love and understanding and the soldier could feel the wounds that he'd been carrying for so long gradually begin to lessen in their ache. It was easy to see why Loki loved this woman so much. She was the very embodiment of maternal love. Magic weaved in and out of every note Frigga sang and as tears gave way to a truly contented smile, Steve was comforted by the fact that this same song had likely been sang to a certain Jotun baby in hopes of bringing him peace. Of all the possible mothers for little orphan boys to end up with, Frigga seemed to be the best among them and as he watched the stars glittering overhead like a million precious jewels, Steve silently prayed that the Queen of Asgard had room in her heart for one more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *more poetry by Rumi


End file.
